My Sacrifice
by Miss Shirley-Blythe
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG!Fortsetzung zu Again.Was wird Harry tun, wenn er vor der bisher schwierigsten Entscheidung seines Lebens steht?Seine Beziehung zu Hermine entwickelt sich und seine Freundschaft zu Ron wankt,bald wird er vor größten Prüfung seines Lebens stehen
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören der wunderbaren J.K. Rowling. Diese FF wurde nur aus Spaß geschrieben und weder Amynoelle noch ich verdienen Geld damit. _

Diese FF ist die Fortsetzung zu "Again" und um alles besser zu verstehen solltet ihr Again zu erst lesen. Amynoelle hat mir auch diesmal  
wieder die Ehre gegeben, ihre wunderbare FF zu übersetzen. Ich hoffe ihr habt viel Spaß beim lesen._  
_

**Autor: Amynoelle**

**Alterbeschränkung: ab 16!!!**

Übersetzer: Steffi A (alias Miss-Shirley-Blythe)

Inhalt : Fortsetzung zu Again. Was wird Harry tun, wenn er vor der bisher schwierigsten Entscheidung seines Lebens steht? Seine Beziehung zu Hermine entwickelt sich und seine Freundschaft zu Ron wankt, bald wird er der größten Prüfung seines Lebens ins Gesicht sehen. Wie wird er damit klar kommen? Wie wird es sich entscheiden?

**My Sacrifice**

Kapitel 1

Wurmschwanz lief besorgt zu der Rückseite des leerstehenden Hauses, in dem sich er, Voldemort und eine handvoll der treuesten Todessers des dunklen Lords, niedergelassen hatten. Seit dem unglücklichen Versuche die Prophezeiung in der Mysteriumsabteilung zu finden, hatten sie sich hier verkrochen. Sie fielen nicht auf, verhielten sich still und planten ihren nächsten Schritt.

Im Augenblick war Wurmschwanz ziemlich nervös, als er den schwach beleuchteten Flur hinunter lief. Er hatte Nachrichten für Voldemort, das würde wahrscheinlich nicht sehr gut verlaufen. Wurmschwanz hatte es auf die harte Tour gelernt, wie es sein konnte der Überbringen von schlechten Neuigkeiten für Voldemort zu sein, es konnte riskant für seine Gesundheit sein, um es gelinde auszudrücken.

Als er schließlich bei dem Raum ankam, den Voldemort als seinen eigenen beanspruchte, versuchte Wurmschwanz seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen und seine Hand vom zittern abzuhalten. Voldemort konnte Schwäche aus einer Meile Entfernung riechen. Ehe er an die Tür klopfte, betete er im Stillen, dass die Dinge gut verlaufen würden.

"Komm rein", sagte eine kalte, heisere Stimme hinter der Tür.

Wurmschwanz atmete erneut tief durch, als er den Türknauf drehte und in das Zimmer lief. Es war dunkel, bis auf zwei Kerzen auf dem Schreibtisch, an dem Voldemort saß. Er war über den Schreibtisch gebeugt, und fuhr mit dem Finger über eine Zeitung. Als Wurmschwanz näher zu ihm trat, bemerkte er, dass es der Tagesprophet war.

„Ich hab vor über zwei Stunden nach dir geschickt, Wurmschwanz", sagte Voldemort, mit einer Stimme, die kaum mehr als ein Flüstern war. Er sah nicht auf, während er sprach; er fuhr einfach weiter mit dem Finger über die Zeitung.

„Ich..ich, ich weiß Meister", stammelte Wurmschwanz, er nahm direkt gegenüber von Voldemort platz. „Ich habe einige Neuigkeiten über Potter, Sir."

Voldemort rollte die Augen und seufzte ungeduldig, als er beobachtete, wie Wurmschwanz ungemütlich auf seinem Stuhl herzumzappelte. „Sag mir, was du gehört hast."

Wurmschwanz zögert nur eine Sekunde, bevor er anfing seine Geschichte zu erzählen.

„Das Sch..sch..Schlammblut ist in die Schule zurück gekehrt", sagte er. „Sie ist vor einigen Tagen zurück gekehrt."

„Das sind deine großen Neuigkeiten? Denkst du es kümmert mich, dass ein Schlammblut nach Hogwarts zurück kommt?", sagte Voldemort und wütend schlug er mit seiner Faust auf den Schreibtisch. Wurmschwanz sprang fast aus seinem Stuhl.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst mir Neuigkeiten über Potter bringen und damit kommst du zurück? Ich kümmere mich nicht um Potters Freunde. Sie sind nicht wichtig für mich. Ich will etwas über Potter wissen."

„Offenbar hat sich seine Beziehung mit ihr geändert. Sie scheint jetzt seine Freundin zu sein", sagte Wurmschwanz leise.

„Ist das nicht süß?", sagte Voldemort sarkastisch. „Der-Junge-der-lebt hat endlich Liebe gefunden. Was für ein wundervolles Märchen!"

„Sie wissen, was für eine große Hilfe sie ihm über die Jahre war, mein Lord. Sie wissen, dass sie die beste ihrer Klasse ist? Ich glaube ihre Rückkehr wird ein zusätzlicher Vorteil für Potter sein."

Voldemort lachte. "Du glaubst, dass ich mich vor etwas Schlammblut Plunder fürchte? Ich habe einige der mächtigsten Zauberer und Hexen der Welt besiegt. Die gesamte Zauberergesellschaft ist alleine bei der Vorstellung an meine Rückkehr nervös!", seine roten, schlangengleichen Augen glühten praktisch vor Rage und Zorn.

Wurmschwanz kauerte sich in seinen Stuhl, seine Knie und seine Hände zitterten beinah heftig.

„Ich wollte ihnen das nicht unterstellen, ich meine", stammelte Wurmschwanz.

„Hör auf zu schluchzen", donnerte Voldemort über ihm. Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf und fing an vor seinem Schreibtisch auf und ab zu gehen. „Deine Schwäche macht mich krank. Du bist eine solche schwache, erbärmliche Person, merkst du das?"

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Wurmschwanz leise. „Ich weiß nicht, was sie wollen, dass ich tun soll. Es tut mir leid."

„HALT DEN MUND!"

Eine Weile, die wie ein Ewigkeit erschien, stand er nur da und starrte auf Wurmschwanz hinunter, seine Augen waren kalt und abstoßend. Sein Starren war eisen und voller Hass und Abscheu. Wurmschwanz saß da und blickte auf den Fußboden, besorgt über den Glauben, dass er nicht lebend diese Haus verlassen würde. Doch zu seiner Verblüffung, begann Voldemort zu lachen.

„Was?", sagte Wurmschwanz, endlich brachte er den Mut auf zu seinem Meister aufzusehen. „Was werden sie tun?"

„Du hast mir eine großartige Idee gegeben, Wurmschwanz", sagte Voldemort heiser. „Mr. Potters Freunde sind immer seine Schwäche gewesen. Seine Freundschaft mit dem Schlammblut und dem Weasley Jungen war seine Rettung, oder? Was wenn wir ihn in die schreckliche Position bringen, zu entscheiden, wen er retten soll, und wen er sterben lassen soll?"

„Was?", fragte Wurmschwanz.

"Du bist der schlimmste Müll im All! Merkst du das? Ehrlich, ich weiß nicht, warum ich dich hier lasse! Es ist gewiss nicht wegen deinem Verstand oder deinem scharfen Intellekt! Du hast die Intelligenz eines Kieselsteins!"  
Wurmschwanz schluckte.

"Was wir tun werden, ist Potter in eine Situation zu bringen, wo er sich zwischen seiner Freundin und seinem besten Freund entscheiden muss. Wenn wird er retten? Zur Hölle, war für eine gute Maßnahme, wir werden sogar noch ein drittes Element hinzufügen, das ihn auslöschen wird! Ja, ich kann es alles zusammen sehen. Was wird er tun? Die Möglichkeiten sind endlos!"

„Wer ist dieses dritte Element, Sir?"

„Alles zu seiner Zeit, Wurmschwanz", sagte Voldemort, seine Augen glänzten. „Es ist zu köstlich um die Überraschung bereits jetzt zu verraten. Du wirst es rechtzeitig wissen. Sie alle werden es wissen. Dann, wird es zu spät sein."

Währenddessen waren Hermine Granger und Harry Potter, glückselig nicht wissend über den Plan, den Voldemort gerade ausbrütete. Die vergangenen paar Tage hatten sie schwelgend in der Gesellschaft des anderen verbracht. Sie waren zufrieden, einfach zusammen zu sein. Sie beide waren darüber so glücklich wie noch nie in ihrem Leben, oder zumindest so glücklich, wie sie es in den vergangenen Monaten nicht gewesen waren.

Hermine war glücklich sich in ihre Arbeit zu stürzen. Sie war vollkommen schwindlig über ihren Extra-Unterricht und Kurse. Harry witzelte mit ihre, dass sie die einzige Person war, die er je so aufgeregt gesehen hatte, wenn es darum ging Aufgaben aufzuholen. Trotz seiner Witzelei, konnte er sagen, dass sie in ihrem Element war. Sie blühte unter Druck auf und liebte es die Gelegenheit zu einer Herausforderung zu haben. So weit schien sie sich ihrer Rückkehr gut anzupassen. Alles schien langsam wieder normal zu werden, oder zumindest so normal wie es unter den Umständen sein konnte.

Dennoch, eine Sache legte eine dunkle Wolke über all das. Ron. Seit Tagen behandelte er Harry und Hermine mit schweigen. Bei den Gelegenheiten an denen sie gezwungen waren die Zeit zusammen zu verbringen – wie den Unterricht und die Mahlzeiten – setzte Ron sich von ihnen weg und warf ihnen gewöhnlich verächtliche Blicke zu.  
Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, vermissten sie sich alle gegeneinander. Sie hatten so viel zusammen durchgemacht, dass es irgendwie lächerlich erschien, dass dies sie auseinander zerren würde. Jeder hatte sie davor gewarnt, dass dies passieren würde, dass so etwas vorherbestimmt war, zu geschehen. Sie drei hatten das natürlich abgestritten, aber nun war es so. Es hatte sich so abgespielt, wie alle gesagt hatten.

Obwohl Hermine bestürzt gewesen war, als sie hörte, das Harry nicht ehrlich zu Ron gewesen war, mit dem was er getan hatte, verstand sie doch seine Grunde dahinter. Sie konnte ebenfalls verstehen, weshalb Ron so wütend war. Was sie nicht ergründen konnte war, weshalb dies ihre Freundschaft zerbrach.

Was sie sich am meisten wünschte war, dass sie sich zusammen in ein Zimmer setzten und über das ganze sprachen. Wenn alles an die Luft kam, könnte vielleicht die Heilung beginnen. Die Dinge würden vielleicht nicht so wie vorher sein, aber zumindest wären sie besser, als jetzt.  
Ein Teil von ihr, wünschte sich, dass die Dinge noch so einfach sein konnten, wie sie waren, als sie 11 Jahre alt waren. Gefühle und Emotionen bedeckten damals nicht so sehr ihr Urteilsvermögen. Oder wenn es so gewesen war, konnte sie sich nicht daran erinnern. Doch sie konnte die Zeit nicht aufhalten. Die Dinge änderten sich. Sie alle waren erwachsen geworden. Damit kamen Veränderung in den Gefühlen und in der Art, wie man eine Person sah.

Ein Teil von ihre wusste auch, dass sie nichts daran wollte. Sie war in diesen wundervollen Jungen verliebt, der sie ebenfalls liebte. Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl. Sie betete, dass Ron mit der Zeit darüber hinweg kam und die Vergangenheit ruhen ließ. Er war in der Vergangenheit oft auf Harry und sie wütend gewesen und umgekehrt. Das war einfach Teil einer Freundschaft. Es gab Streit. Es gab Missverständnisse. Wenn die Freundschaft stark genug war, fand man einen Weg um darüber wegzukommen und machte weiter.

Sie hatte Harry gesagt, dass sie Ron einfach Zeit und Platz geben mussten um selbst damit klar zu kommen. Sie sagte ihm, er würde einlenken. Doch, jedes mal, wenn sie ihn sah, rollte er mit den Augen oder stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Ehrlich gesagt, konnte Hermine sich nicht erinnern, Ron je so verletzt und wütend gesehen zu haben. Mit jedem Tag, der verging, schien es weniger wahrscheinlich, dass Ron darüber hinweg kam. Die Zeit heilte nicht die Wunden und gewiss reparierte sie nicht den Riss in der Freundschaft zwischen dem Trio – dem Dream Team, wie sie genannt wurden. Wenn überhaupt, brachte es nur Harry und Hermine näher aneinander und brachte Ron weiter und weiter weg.

Ron war nicht von seinem selbstauferlegten Fahrplan abgewichen. Er war nie ein Frühaufsteher gewesen, aber mit der Anforderung Harry zu meiden, stellte er seinen Wecker 30 Minuten früher, als Harrys. Jeden Morgen, wenn Harry erwachte, sah er, dass Ron bereits sein Bett gemacht hatte und hinunter in die Große Halle zum Frühstücken gegangen war. Sie begangen einander wie Fremde zu behandeln, anstatt wie die besten Freunde die sie gewesen waren.

Seamus, Dean und Neville schienen irgendwie in der Mitte gefangen zu sein. Sie weigerten sich Seiten zu beziehen und dienten als eine Art neutrale Schweiz in dem Großen Krieg, wie sie es zu nennen begannen. Doch es war kein Krieg mit Wortkämpfen, es war einer des Schweigens. Es war fast als sei es ein Wettbewerb, der zeigen sollte wer dem anderen bedrohlichsten und verächtlichsten Blicke zuwerfen konnte. Wer konnte es am längsten aushalten nicht mit dem anderen zu reden? Die Regeln waren unausgesprochen, aber die Botschaft war unzweifelhaft klar. Das war kein Problem, dass in kurzer Zeit unter den Teppich gekehrt werden würde. Dieses Problem beharrte auf seinen Standpunkt und weigerte sich zu rühren.

Harry haste es mehr, als er je vor jemanden zugegeben hätte. Ron war sein Freund; der erste richtige Freund in seinem Altern, den er je gehabt hatte. Er haste die Distanz, die zwischen ihnen in solch kurzer Zeit entstanden war, aber er war auch einigermaßen wütend auf seinen Freund. Er war so kindisch. Warum konnte er nicht darüber hinwegkommen? Es war nicht so, als hätte er irgendwas davon bezweckt, dachte Harry. Es war einfach passiert.

Harry duschte sich schnell, zog sich an und lief hinunter in die Große Halle. Als er in den Saal lief, rechnete er nicht damit Hermine zu sehen. Sie nahm an früh morgendlichen Sitzungen mit McGongall und Flitwick teil. Nachmittags hatte sie Zaubertränke mit Snape, unter vier Augen hatte sie Harry erzählt, dass sie dies so sehr genoss, wie ihre Zähne ohne Betäubung gebohrt zu bekommen.

Als er sie sah, bemerkte er, dass sie abseits vom Rest ihrer Freund saß, und zwar weil sie genau ein Buch studierte und emsig einige Notizen auf ihr Blatt Pergament kritzelte. Neben ihr stand eine unberührte Schüssel Haferbrei, sowie ein Glas Orangensaft. Wenige Plätze von ihr weg, saß die übliche Ansammlung von Gryffindors, einschließlich Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ron, Lavender Brown und Pavarti Patil. Als Ron Harry eintreten sah, sah er ihn geringschätzig an und blickte dann schnell weg. Harry rollte die Augen und ging an ihnen vorbei, um sich neben Hermine zu setzten.  
Sie war so in ihr Buch vertieft, dass sie seine Annäherung nicht bemerkte.

„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein", sagte Harry mit einem Lachen.  
Sie sagte nichts.

„Also ich hab mir gedacht ich beende die Schule und trete einem Kloster bei. Ich weiß, es klingt wie ein Sprung, aber ich mag wirklich die Einsamkeit und den Schutz darin. Doch die Keuschheit könnte gegenwärtig ein bisschen ein Problem sein", sagte er und sah sie von der Seite an.

„Guten Morgen, Harry", sagte sie süß, ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Ich hasse es, dir das sagen zu müssen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du zum Mönch geeignet bist."

„Ah-ha! Du hast zugehört", sagte er und küsste sie schnell auf die Wange.   
Endlich sah sie von ihrer Arbeit auf und lächelte ihn an.

„Also, wie war dein Morgenunterricht?", fragte er. Er verstand nicht, wie sie diesen emsigen Zeitplan bewältigte, mit dem sie sich seit ihrer Rückkehr herumschlug.

„Es war in Ordnung", sagte sie und sah zu wie er gierig sein Glas Orangensaft trank. „Aber ich hab auch ein bisschen gute Neuigkeiten."

"Was ist es?", fragte er und wühlte in seiner eigenen Schüssel Haferbrei.

„Ich hab am Nachmittag frei", sagte sie und sah ihn direkt an. „Snape hat eine Personalversammlung heute Nachmittag und so hab ich den ganzen Nachmittag frei."

"Weißt du", begann er. „Ausgerechnet heute Nachmittag habe ich kein Training. Also vermute ich, dass auch ich einen freien Nachmittag habe."

"Was hat du mit dieser freien Zeit vor, Harry?", fragte sie ihn mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen.

"Oh, ich dachte ich könnte etwas zum lesen aufholen", sagte er, er versuchte sie nicht anzusehen und gleichzeitig zu lachen. Das nächste, was er wusste war, dass sie ihm spielerisch auf den Arm schlug.

"Autsch", sagte er. „Dann willst du nicht, dass ich mit dem lesen aufhole?

Ich hätte wirklich nie gedacht, dass ich den Tag erleben werde an dem du mich anspornst abweichendes Verhalten zu zeigen, Miss Granger. Ich bin erstaunt und entsetzt über dich!"

Sie schenkte ihm einen Blick spottender Entrüstung. „Ich sporne nicht zu abweichendem Verhalten an sich an. Ich verteidige nur, diese unerwartet freie Zeit dazu zu nutzen sie vernünftigerweise mit deiner Freundin zu verbringen, das ist alles."

"Nun, wenn du es so sagst", sagte er und lächelte sie an. „Wie wäre es mit einem Spaziergang um den See?"

„Perfekt", sagte sich. „Ich kann es nicht erwarten."

Er strahlte sie an. „Hab ich dir in letzter Zeit schon gesagt, wie froh ich bin dich wieder hier zurück zu haben?"

"Ja, hast du", sagte sie. „Aber es macht mir nicht, es noch mal zu hören."

Er lachte und beobachtete, wie sie einige wenige Bissen ihres Haferbreis aß und dann eilige ihre Bücher, Pergament und Feder in ihre Tasche packte. Sie stand auf, doch Harry griff nach ihrer Hand.

"Wo gehst du hin?"

"Nun, ich muss einige Aufgaben für Professor McGongall machen, ich seh dich in Flitwicks Unterricht, okay?"

Damit lehnte sie sich hinunter und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss, bevor sie ging. Harry lächelte als er zusah, wie sie ging. Als er das tat, fing er Rons Blick auf, der ihn den Tisch hinunter ansah. Ron hielt seinem starren für eine Sekunde stand, bevor er ungläubig über Harry zornig seinen Kopf schüttelte.

Als Harry seinen Kopf wieder zurück drehte, um seine Frühstück zu beenden, sah er Cho Chang die direkt gegenüber von ihm stand. Sie sah nicht glücklich aus, ihre Arme waren defensive vor ihrer Brust gekreuzt.

„Hallo, Cho", sagte er unwohl. Er hatte seit Ende des letzten Schuljahres nicht mit ihr gesprochen.

„Harry", sagte sie gelassen.

Sie stand einfach wenige Augenblicke da und sah ihn an. Harry wusste nicht was sie tun wollte oder was sie wollte das er tat. Schließlich sprach sie.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du und Hermine Granger euch jetzt verabredet", sagte sie. „Ich hab gesehen wie du hier mit ihr gesessen hast und ich sah, wie sie dich küsste, bevor sie ging."

„Ja", sagte er und rutschte ungeschickt auf seinem Platz umher.

„Ich erinnere mich daran, dass du letztes Jahr gesagt hast, dass du und sie nur Freunde seid. Du hast gesagt, dass du nicht auf diese Art an sie denkst", sagte Cho, ihr Ton war deutlich anklagend. „Dein Benehmen heute Morgen führt dazu, dass ich glaube, dass du deine Meinung vollkommen geändert hast."

Harry versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Was wollte sie? Sie hatte keine Recht seine Beziehung zu Hermine in Frage zu stellen. Sie verabredeten sich nicht länger. Sie hatten sich nie wirklich verabredet. Das ganze Fiasko mit Cho war von Anfang bis Ende ein Fehler gewesen. Außerdem hatte sie ihren eigenen Freund jetzt.

„Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich dir von meiner Beziehung zu Hermine erzählte, war es wahr", sagte er. „Wir waren damals nur Freunde, Cho. Es war bis...", seine Stimme erstarb.

„Bis du schließlich bemerkt hast, was alle anderen sahen", sagte sie. „Weißt du, du hättest ehrlich zu mir sein können, Harry. Du hättest mir die Wahrheit erzählen können. Jeder mit einem bisschen Hirn, konnte sehen wie Hermine für dich empfand. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis du das selbe für sie empfandest. Was ich nicht verstehen kann, warum du mir nicht von Anfang an die Wahrheit gesagt hast. Es hätte uns beide vor Herzschmerz beschützt."

Harry wusste wirklich nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er verstand nicht, warum Cho das überhaupt noch kümmerte.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich verletzt habe, Cho", sagte er. „Aber ich hab dich wirklich nie angelogen. Hermine und ich waren nur Freunde."

"Zu der Zeit", endete Cho für ihn. „Uh-hu. Ich kauf dir das nicht ab. Ich kauf dir das alles nicht ab."

„Warum bist du dann hier rübergekommen?", fragte er sie.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie wütend. „Ich wollte nur hören wie du versuchst  
es mir zu erklären."

„Nun, jetzt hast du es", sagte Harry. „Ich hab es getan. Ich hab es dir erzählt. Ich liebe Hermine. Bist du jetzt glücklich?"

Sie stand da und sah ihn an, den Mund vor Schock geöffnet. Er glaubte sie würde etwas sagen, aber sie tat es nicht. Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte aus der Großen Halle.

„Frauen", murmelte er zu sich selbst, als er nach seiner eigenen Tasche griff und aus der Großen Halle lief.


	2. I could not ask for more

-Harry Black Potter; was willst du mit deinem Kommentar "Frauen" sagen? Überleg dir gut, was du sagst. zwinker. Wie du siehst geht Harry und Hermines Geschichte noch weiter. "My Sacrifice" hab ich schon fertig übersetzt. Aktuell arbeite ich gerade an dem dritten Teil "No place that far". Schön dass dir meine eigenen H/Hr FFs auch so gut gefallen haben, auch wenn ich nie eine Review dafür von dir bekommen habe und das obwohl die Geschichten auf hier zu finden sind schimpf, lach (ist nicht ernst gemeint g)

Kapitel 2 I Could Not Ask For More 

Obwohl die Luft kühl war, war es doch ein schöner Tag. Die Temperatur war ungewöhnlich warm für einen Novembernachmittag und viele Schüler nutzten das aus und verbrachten den groß Teil des Nachmittags draußen und genossen die Sonne.

Während Harrys Nachmittagsunterricht mit Kräuterkunde endete, musste Hermine noch an Alte Runen teilnehmen. Sie versprach ihn im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum zu treffen, sobald sie die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte sich in ihrem Zimmer umzuziehen. Während er auf sie wartete, schlich er sich hinunter in die Küche und bat Dobby und Winky ihm eine Thermoskanne voller heißer Schokolade und Kekse, zu überlassen. Die beiden taten das gerne und Dobby bot sogar an eine vollständige Mahlzeit bereitzustellen, doch Harry hatte dankend abgelehnt und ihm gesagt das wäre nicht nötig und die heiße Schokolade und die Kekse, seien mehr als genug.

Als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück kam, sah er Hermine auf einem der Sofas sitzen. Sie hatte ihre Schuluniform mit Jeans, einem grauen Atlanta Braves Sweatshirt und einem paar Turnschuhe, getäuscht. Ihr Haar war zu einem Zopf geflochten. Sie unterhielt sich angeregt mit Ginny und hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Harry in den Raum gekommen war. Er stand einen Augenblick lang da und beobachtete sie. Sein Herz begann bei ihrem Anblick zu rasen. Er konnte es nicht erwarten mit ihr alleine zu sein.

„Hey", sagte er, kam zum Sofa herüber und tippte ihr auf die Schulter.

„Hey", sagte sie, kreuzte ihre Arme und versuchte ihm ihren „verärgerten" Gesichtausdruck zu schenken, aber das misslang ihr kläglich und sie fing an zu lachen. „Ich dachte du würdest auf mich warten."

"Nein", sagte er lachend. „Ich hab etwas Proviant besorgt." Er hielt die Thermoskanne und die Tüte mit den Keksen hoch.

"Oh, lecker", sagte sie als sie die Schokoladen- und Erdnussbutterkekse erblickte. „Nun, bist du dann bereit zu gehen?"

„Ja", sagte er. „Bereit, wenn du es bist."

„Lass uns gehen", sagte sie lächelnd.

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich schnell von Ginny und traten durch das Portraitloch. Sie sprachen nicht, als sie den Gang hinunter liefen. Sie waren damit zufrieden sich an den Händen zu halten und den Frieden und die Stille zu genießen. Hin und wieder blickte Hermine zu ihm hinüber und er spürte ihren Blick, blickte zurück und lächelte sie warm an.

Er sagte nicht viel, als sie schließlich einen ruhigen, verlassenen Platz unter einem der riesigen Bäume am See fanden. Harry breitete die Decke aus, die er mitgebracht hatte und hörte zu, als sie über ihren Lehrplan in den nächsten Wochen sprach. Er hörte nachdenklich zu, doch er steuerte nicht viel zur Unterhaltung bei.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte sie ihn.

„Natürlich", sagte er, als sie beide sich schließlich setzten. Er holte die Thermoskanne und Becher aus seiner Tasche hervor und begann jedem von ihnen eine Tasse heiße Schokolade einzuschenken. „Warum sollte ich nicht in Ordnung sein? Schau, es ist ein perfekter Nachmittag, ein perfektes Mädchen", sagte er und nippte an seiner heißen Schokolade. „Und eine perfekt heiße Schokolade. Was könnte ich mehr wollen?"

Sie lächelte, doch sie blickte ihn immer noch unsicher an.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie wieder. „Du weißt, du kannst mit mir über alles reden, oder? Ist es Ron?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es ist nicht wegen Ron", sagte er. „Ich meine ich bin wütende, dass er sich wie ein völliger Wichser bei dieser ganzen Sachen mit dir und mir benimmt, aber das ist es nicht."

„Nun, was ist es?"

„Es scheint alles zu perfekt zu sein, weißt du? Es scheint fast wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm zu sein. Ich meine, der Unterricht läuft gut. Du bist dort zurück, wo du hin gehörst und scheinst glücklich zu sein. Ich meine, du bist glücklich, oder?", fragte er und sah sie mit einem Blick an, der sie an einen verlorenen, kleinen Jungen erinnerte.

Sie stellte ihren Becher hin und legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange. Sie umfasste sein Gesicht mit ihren Händen und küsste ihn sanft.

„Beantwortet das deine Frage?", fragte sie.

„Ja", sagte er, seine Wangen waren rot. „Immerhin was diesen Punkt betrifft."

„Was noch?", fragte sie ihn.

„Nun, ich meine der Unterricht ist okay, du bist glücklich. Ich bin glücklich. Ich warte einfach darauf, dass etwas kommt und alles verdirbt. Es scheint nur so, als ob ich...ich weiß, dass klingt wahrscheinlich sehr selbstsüchtig... aber ich scheine keinen Augenblick Frieden zu bekommen. Warum kann ich nicht nur ein Jahr lang anhaltend Glück haben? Verdammt, zumindest für einen Monat!"

Sie lachte.

"Keiner von uns weiß, was in den nächsten paar Tagen, oder Woche oder sogar Jahren, geschehen wird", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Wir wissen nicht, was dann sein wird, aber weißt du, was ich weiß? Ich weiß, dass das was wir gerade jetzt haben, ein Moment ist. Wir haben gerade jetzt einen guten Moment, denke ich. Das ist dein Augenblick des Friedens, Harry. Genieß es. Warte nicht darauf, dass die Bombe platzt. Das ist keine Art, dein Leben zu leben, weißt du. Genieße was du hast."

„Was hab ich getan, dass ich das Glück habe, dich zu haben?", fragte er und nahm ihre Hand in seine.

Sie errötete.

"Ich meine es Ernst, Hermine", sagte er. „Du hast recht. Wir sollten genießen, was wir jetzt haben. Ich...ich höre nur Moddy und sein immer Wachsam Gerede."

„Ich weiß", sagte sie. „Nun, ich glaube ich muss dir beibringen, den Augenblick zu genießen."

„Was?", fragte er und sah sie verwirrt an.

"Ich werde dir beibringen, den Augenblick zu leben", sagte sie und zwinkerte. Sie nahm seinen Becher und stellte ihn einige Zentimeter weiter weg auf den Boden, neben ihren eigenen. „Wir brauchen, dass jetzt gerade nicht."

"Wovon reden sie, Miss Granger?", fragte er sie.

„Lehn dich gegen den Stamm dieses Baumes", sagte sie ihm.

Er öffnete seinen Mund, um sie wieder zu fragen, doch ein Blick auf ihr entschlossenes Gesicht und er wusste, er sollte wahrscheinlich einfach still sein, ihr zuhören und tun was sie sagte. Also nickte er einfach und lehnte sich gegen den Baumstamm.

"In Ordnung", sagte sie. „Okay, öffne deine Beine ein bisschen. Ich brauche Platz, weißt du?"

Er blickte sie betont an.

"Schlag dir den Mist aus dem Kopf", sagte sie und rollte die Augen. „Platz um mich hinzusetzten, du Idiot!"

Wieder tat er was sie sagte und versuchte nicht zu lachen, als sie sich zwischen seinen Beinen platzierte und den Rücken an ihn lehnte. Ihren Kopf legte sie auf seine Brust.

„In Ordnung", sagte sie. „Das ist Schritt eins."

„Okay", sagte er. „Was ist Schritt zwei?"

„Nun", sagte sie, ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Du legst deine Arme um mich."

Er tat es, als sie es sagte.

„Das mag ich", sagte er und lächelte sie an. „Was jetzt?"

„Nun, wir sitzen einfach so hier", sagte sie, holte tief Luft und schloss ihre Augen. „Und genießen die Aussicht, den Duft und den Klang der Natur."

Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den Baumstamm und schloss die Augen.

Sie blieben einfach einige Minuten so sitzen und hielten sich nah beieinander. Hermine konnte die Geräusche der Natur nicht hören, sie war damit beschäftig dem Klang von Harrys ruhigem Atem zu lauschen und seine warmen Arme zu spüren, die er um sie geschlungen hatte. Sie nahm kaum wahr, wie ihr Arm um Harrys Nacken schlich oder die Art, wie ihre Stirn sich gegen sein Kinn legte, oder der leichte Druck seiner Beine gegen ihre. Sie spürte nur die Weichheit seines Pullis und seinen langsamen tiefen Atem.

„Hermine", hörte sie ihn nach einer Weile flüstern. Sie seufzte, kuschelte sich enger an ihn und drückte ihr Gesicht gegen seinen Hals. Er hatte ihr Haar geöffnet und sie spürte, wie es sich löste.

„Hermine", sagte er wieder leise.

"Hmmm", flüsterte sie. Ihre Hände waren jetzt auf seiner Brust und sein Mund war nur Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. Sie fühlte sich, als wenn sie auf einer Wolke schweben würde. Seine Augen schienen ihr gesamtes Gesicht einzunehmen. Plötzlich zog er sie noch näher an sich und umarmte sie so fest, wie er konnte. Hermine gab sich dem Gefühl von Haut, Jeansstoff und Wolle hin. Sie spürte wie sie sich in einen sanften Kuss lehnte. Er war süß und einfach und die Welt um sie herum schien einfach wegzuschmelzen, als sie hier saßen.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte sie, als sie sich trennten und fühlte sich irgendwie atemlos.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er und lächelte sie an. Er bemerkte, dass nie zuvor in seinem ganzen Leben, dies zu irgendjemand gesagt hatte. Er spürte, dass er es nicht nur sagte, weil er es einfach sagte. Es war wie die natürlichste Sache auf der Welt, so natürlich wie zu atmen. Das war die Art, wie es war. Er liebte sie. Sie war ein Teil von ihm und würde es immer sein.

Sie lehnte sich von ihm zurück und legte sich auf die Decke.

„Komm her", sagte sie und streckte die Arme nach ihm aus. Bereitwillig legte er sich über sie und sie küssten sich wieder.

Er hielt inne und sagte leise. „Ich zerdrück dich nicht, oder?" Er verlagerte sich, um mehr Gewicht auf seine Ellenbogen zu legen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es ist in Ordnung, Harry. Es ist absolut in Ordnung."

Sie schlang ihre Beine so fest wie sie konnte um ihn. Sie lagen hier auf der Decke, ihre Körper gegeneinander gepresst, küssten die Haut des anderen, ihre Finger kundschafteten zunächst vorsichtig, dann mit mehr Zuversicht.

Hermine fühlte sich, als würde sie jeden Anschein von zusammenhängenden Gedanken verlieren, als sie Harrys Hand auf ihrem Sweatshirt spürte. Sie wusste, dass sie wahrscheinlich ein bisschen zu schnell vorgingen, aber ihr Herz wollte das gerade jetzt nicht hören. Zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben, fühlte sie sich außer Kontrolle und es fühlte sich absolut wundervoll an.

Jedoch wurden sie von dem Geräusch von Blätterrascheln und dem Geräusch eines bellenden Hundes, der näher kommen zu schien, unterbrochen. Sie sprangen rasch voneinander weg und sie strich sich schnell ihr Haar glatt und zog ihr Sweatshirt herunter. Sie sah, wie Harry schnell an seiner Hose zog und versuchte sein eigenes unordentliches Haar zu glätten.

Innerhalb von Sekunden, kam Hagrid auf sie zugelaufen, mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Fang folgte dicht hinter ihm.

„Hallo Hermine", sagte er und grüßte sie freundlich. „Und Harry."

"Wir haben nichts getan", sagte sie gleichzeitig. Alarmiert sahen sie einander an, doch keiner von beiden sah zu Hagrid.

Hagrid bemerkte schließlich die Decke, die Becher mit heißer Schokolade und ihre zerzausten Haare und Kleider und lächelte sie wissend an.

„Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass ihr irgendwas gemacht habt", sagte er und zwinkerte ihnen zu. „Es wird jedoch bald dunkel. Ihr wollt wahrscheinlich zurück zum Schloss."

„Richtig", sagte Harry schüchtern, seine Wangen waren rot. Er konnte sehen, dass Hermine auf den Boden sah, sie wollte nicht Hagrids Blick treffen. Schließlich blickte sie schuldbewusst zu ihm auf.

„Danke, Hagrid", sagte sie und stand auf.

„Nun", sagte er. „Ich bring besser diese Viecher in meine Hütte."

Beide bemerkten, dass er eine Tasche mit einem Inhalt über dem Rücken trug. Was immer drin war, war nicht glücklich darüber dort drin zu sein, es brummte, stöhnte und kratze um raus zu kommen. Harry und Hermine warfen sich einen wissenden Blick zu.

„Was hast du da drin, Hagrid?", fragte Hermine.

„Kann ich dir nicht sagen, Hermine", sagte er. „Es ist eine Überraschung. Du wirst es im Unterricht sehen. Vergesst nicht eure Handschuhe mit in den Unterricht zu bringen. Jetzt, geht ihr zwei, zurück zum Schloss."

Harry nickte und beobachtete wie Hagrid sich mit der Tasche mit den Kreaturen und Fang abmühte.

Hermine half Harry die Decke vom Boden aufzuheben und Blätter und Schmutz davon abzuschütteln. „Schön vertuscht, Hermine", sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Nun, du hast es auch nicht besser hingekriegt", sagte sie. „Was muss Hagrid von uns denken?"

„Wir haben nichts falsches getan", sagte er. „Ich meine wir haben nur geknutscht."

„Wir haben ein bisschen mehr als nur geknutscht, Harry", sagte sie. „Ich frag mich, was passiert wäre, wenn er nicht aufgetaucht wäre."

„Denkst du, dass wir ein bisschen zu schnell vorgehen?", fragte er besorgt. „Hab ich etwas getan, dass du dich unwohl fühlst? Hab ich was falsch gemacht?"

„Wir haben nichts getan, was ich nicht wollte", beruhigte sie ihn. „Ich denke nur, wie müssen es ein bisschen langsamer angehen. Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich schon bereit bin, den nächsten Schritt zu tun."

Er nickte. "Ich hoffe du weißt, dass ich dich nie ausnützen würde, Hermine. Ich meine, all dieses Zeug ist auch für mich neu. Wir müssen nichts tun, bis wir beide dazu bereit sind."

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Meinst du das ernst."  
„Ja, ich meine es ernst", sagte er. „Jetzt gehen wir besser zurück ins Schloss. Die Leute werden anfangen zu reden, weißt du? Ich hab einen guten Namen zu verlieren."

"Du bist solch ein Idiot, Harry", sagte sie und schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm. „Aber ich liebe dich dafür."

Lachend, redend und händchenhaltend liefen sie zurück zum Schloss.

Genau in diesem Augenblick, versuchte Ron seinen Aufsatz für Verwandlung zu beenden. McGongall hatte ihn bereits gewarnt, dass er zurück fiel. Sie hatte erbarmen mit ihm und erlaubte ihm einige extra Aufgaben zu machen um seine Note zu verbessern und er hatte es missgünstig angenommen. Seine ZAGS waren nicht so gut gewesen. Seine Mutter war nicht sehr erfreut gewesen. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, er müsse sich zusammenreißen und es diese Jahr besser machen. Sie erinnerte ihn, auf welch schmalen Grat er lief. Sein Zukunft hing davon ab, wie gut er es machte.

Sie wäre nicht sehr glücklich, wenn sie wüsste, dass er hoffte nach der Schule professionell Quidditch zu spielen. Er spürte, dass das der einzige Job war, den er genießen konnte. Er konnte sich selbst wirklich nicht vorstellen, wie er im Ministerium arbeitete oder unterrichtete. Er hatte nicht die Noten, um Auror zu werden. Quidditch oder für Fred und George arbeiten, waren so ziemlich seine einzigen durchführbaren Optionen.

Er wusste, er sollte sich auf seinen Aufsatz konzentrieren, doch jedes Mal wenn er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, konnte er Bilder von Harry und Hermine an diesem Morgen in der Großen Halle sehen, sehen wie sein junger Liebestraum einfach dort saß, flirtete, berührte und küsste. Er hasste es, und er hasste es, wie er darauf reagierte. Trotz allem, waren dies seine beiden besten Freunde. Sie schienen sehr glücklich zusammen zu sein, aber zu welchem Preis? Auf meine Kosten, dachte er wütend.

Er wollte die Person sein, die Witze mit Hermine teilte. Er wollte derjenige sein, der beim Frühstück mit ihr lachte. Er wollte derjenige sein, den sie zum Abschied küsste. Doch es war nicht er. Es war nie er gewesen. Es war immer Harry gewesen. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selber war, hatte er immer gewusst, dass es Harry sein würde. Warum bekam er immer alles?

Ginny hatte versucht ihren Bruder zur Vernunft zu bringen, dass er versuchte darüber hinwegzukommen was geschehen war, und manchmal wenn er alleine war stimmte er ihr zu.

Er glaubte, dass er darüber wegkommen könnte. Sie drei hatten soviel zusammen durchgemacht. Er vermisste sie. Er vermisste ihre Freundschaft. Doch sie hatten ihn angelogen. Besonders Harry, hatte ihn angelogen. Ron saß in seinem Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum und erinnerte sich, wie er vor wenigen Monaten Harry seine Gefühle für Hermine gestanden hatte. Harry war einfach dagesessen und hatte Ron seine Gefühle für Hermine weiter und weiter herunterleiern lassen und er hatte ihn nie wissen lassen, dass er aus dem Schloss geschlichen war, um sie zu besuchen. Er hatte nie erwähnt, dass er selber Gefühle für sie hatte.

„Was hätte ich getan, wenn er es gesagt hätte?", fragte Ron sich selbst. Er konnte ehrlich nicht sagen, dass er nicht wütend geworden wäre. Er wusste er wäre es geworden, aber er hätte die Ehrlichkeit geschätzt. Der Kampf wäre so auf fairerem Grund und Boden ausgetragen worden. Sie hätten beide die gleiche Basis gehabt, wenn sie die gegenseitigen Pläne gekannt hätten.  
Jedes mal, wenn er dennoch spürte, dass er ihnen vergeben sollte, sah er sie zusammen in der Großen Halle oder im Unterricht oder auf dem Flur, und sie lächelten einander an, oder hielten Händchen oder tauschten lange Blicke, uns sein eigener Zorn stieg wieder auf.

Er gab es auf, den Aufsatz vor dem Abendessen zu beenden und schloss schnell sein Buch und begann seine Bücher und die Feder in seine Tasche zu packen, bevor er in sein Zimmer ging, um sich für das Abendessen fertig zu machen. Er war fast fertig, als er den bekannten Klang von Hermines Lachen hörte. Er drehte sich um und sah gerade, wie sie und Harry durch das Portraitloch kletterten.

Sie lachten über etwas, aber hörten plötzlich auf, als sie Ron erblickten.

„Hi", sagte Hermine.

„Ron", sagte Harry.

Ron blickte auf die beiden, wie sie die Hände ineinander geschlungen hatten.

„Einen romantischen Nachmittag gehabt?", fragte er sie verächtlich.

„Ron", sagte Hermine.

„Spars dir auf, Hermine!", sagte er. „Weißt du ich wollte etwas essen gehen, aber plötzlich denke ich, dass ich meinen Appetit verloren habe."  
Er drehte sich um und wollte gehen.

„Übrigens, du hast ein Blatt in deinem Haar", sagte er und ging. Er sah wie Hermines Wangen sich röteten und sie fuhr sich mit der Hand zum Haar um das Blatt heraus zu ziehen.

Er ließ seine beiden ehemaligen besten Freunde staunend im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.


	3. In Your Eyes

- Arthus, ich hoffe Kapitel 3 gefällt dir auch. zwinker

Kapitel 3 In Your Eyes 

Sorgsam darauf bedacht nicht zu rennen, hetzte Hermine die Gänge entlang, sie wollte nicht, dass ein Vertrauensschüler auf sie zukam und sie rügte, weil sie durch die Gänge rannte. Sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie dieses Jahr keine Vertrauensschülerin war. Dumbledore hatte es ihr während der Unterhaltung, in der Nacht ihrer Rückkehr erklärt, dass die Stelle der Vetrauensschülerin an Lavender Brown vergeben worden war. Ihr wurde gesagt, dass sie mit ihrem Extraunterricht ausgelastet war und offensichtlich sollte sie sich besser auf ihre Studien konzentrieren und Lavender weiterhin die Vertrauensschüler Position überlassen. Sie war enttäuscht davon, bis zu dem Punkt, als Dumbledore ihr zu verstehen gab, das sie nächstes Jahr als Schulsprecherin zur Wahl stehen würde.

Sie gewöhnte sich daran. Sie hatte aufgehört die Erstklässer dafür zu rügen, dass sie Regeln brachen oder wenn sie etwas taten, was sie nicht sollten. Es war auch eine Hilfe, dass sie die wenige Freizeit, die sie hatte, dadurch mit Harry verbringen konnte.

Sie hatte gerade ihre Arithmantikstunde beendet und eilte zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Sie war beinah beim Klassenzimmer angekommen, als sie jemand von hinten ergriff und in einen der dunklen Korridore zog.

Sie keuchte, doch die Person die sie festhielt, legte eine Hand über ihren Mund. Sie geriet in Panik, als sie spürte, wie sie in den dunklen Korridor gezogen wurde. Die Person ließ sie plötzlich los und als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie Harry, der sie wie ein Honigkuchenpferd angrinste.

„Harry James Potter", sagte sie, ihre Augen loderten. „Du hast mich fast zu Tode erschreckt!"

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er. „Kannst du in deinem Herzen Vergebung für mich finden?"

Sie spürte, wie der Ärger von ihr abfiel, als sie in diese grünen Augen sah.

„Ich vermute ich könnte mich überreden lassen", sagte sie schüchtern.

"Oh", sagte er und trat näher zu ihr. Er schlang seine Arme um sie und zog sie näher. Sie ließ ihren Rucksack fallen und schlang ihre eigenen Arme um seine Taille. „Nun, würde das irgendwie helfen mir wieder deine Gnade zurück zu bringen?"

Er lehnte sich vor und küsste sie. Sie konnte sich nicht erwehren zu lächeln, als er sich wegzog.

„Es ist ein Anfang", sagte sie. „Aber du kannst es ganz bestimmt besser."

"Oh, kann ich das besser, hä?", fragte er sie lachend. „Nun, dann lass uns sehen."

Er lehnte sich wieder vor, küsste ihren Lippen und schob dann ihr Haar zurück um einige Küsse auf ihren Hals zu platzieren. Sie vergaß, dass sie jetzt zu spät zum Unterricht kam. Sie vergaß, wo sie war. An alles was sie denken konnte war, wie gut es sich anfühlte, wenn er das tat. Sie standen da, die Arme umeinander geschlungen, küssten sich und hielten sich.

Sie vergaßen, wo sie waren, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie hörten wie jemand hinter ihnen sich laut räusperte. Sie ließen sich schnell los und sahen Snape der so bedrohlich und verachtungsvoll wie immer dreinschaute.

„Korrigieren sie mich, wenn ich falsch liege", begann er. „Aber sollten sie zwei nicht gerade jetzt im Unterricht sein?"

„J..ja, Sir", sagte Hermine ihr Gesicht war vor Verlegenheit rot.

„Nun, dann lassen sie uns sehen, dass sie dort hinkommen", sagte er. „Los."

Zu Harry und Hermines Horror, lief Snape einige Schritte und öffnete dann die Tür zum Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Professor Lupin war mitten in einem Vortrag, als die drei eintraten.

Hermine und Harry standen hinter Snape. Selbst mit dem Rücken zu ihnen, spürte Harry, dass Snape grinste. Es war fast, als hätte er in der Lotterie gewonnen. Harry dachte, dass er Snape nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen hatte, seit... nun um die Wahrheit zu sagen, hatte er Snape nie wirklich glücklich gesehen. Bis jetzt. Harry bezweifelte, dass es deswegen glücklich war, weil Harry und Hermine verliebt waren.

„Professor Snape", sagte Lupin ruhig. „Kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen?"

„Ich habe zwei ihrer Schüler draußen auf dem Gang gefunden", begann Snape. Er trat zur Seite, so das Lupin sowie der Rest der Klasse, sie sehen konnte. Harry und Hermines Wangen waren strahlend rot. Beide wollten zu ihren Plätzen gehen, doch Snape legte eine Hand auf ihre Schultern und hielt sie zurück.

"Es schien, als ob Mr. Potter, Miss Grangers Mandel inspizieren wollte und dabei die Zeit vergessen hatte", sagte Snape verächtlich. „Ich wollte sicherstellen, dass sie in ihren Unterricht kommen."

Harry und Hermine tauschten peinliche Blicke. Die spürten beide, wie die Augen ihrer Klassenkameraden einzig und alleine auf ihnen lagen.

"Nun, sie haben es sichergestellt", sagte Lupin und lächelte Harry und Hermine auf beruhigende Weise an. „Würdet ihr zwei, jetzt eure Plätze einnehmen?"

Harry und Hermine liefen dankbar an Snape vorbei und setzten sich an ihre Tische. Lupin drehte sich um, um mit seinem Unterricht fort zu fahren, doch er drehte sich nochmals um, als er sah, dass Snape immer noch im Klassenzimmer stand.

„Wollen sie noch etwas hinzufügen, Severus?", fragte Lupin ihn.

„Ja", sagte Snape kaltschnäuzig. „In der Tat gibt es noch etwas. Ich finde dass Potter und Granger für ihre öffentlich unverhohlene zur Schaustellung von Zuneigung jeweils 10 Punkte abgezogen werden sollten. Darüber hinaus denke ich sollten wir weitere 10 Punkte pro Kopf für ihr zu spät kommen abziehen."

Lupin kämpfte gegen den Drang mit den Augen zu rollen.

„Ordnungsgemäß vermerkt", sagte Lupin. „Nun, wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, ich habe eine Klasse zu unterrichten."

Snape sagte nichts weiter, er nickte einfach und lief aus dem Klassenzimmer, doch nicht bevor er Harry und Hermine einen letzten verachtenden Blick zuwarf.

Harry blickte zu Hermine rüber, die immer noch rot war.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er.

Sie nickte nur und zog hastig ihr Buch, Feder und Pergament hervor. Sie beide versuchten sich auf Lupins Vortrag zu konzentrieren.

Sie sahen nicht, wie zwei Reihen hinter ihnen Ron einen passenden Gesichtsausdruck trug, der sogar noch besser als Snapes Blick der Verachtung war.

Als der Unterricht schließlich endete, beeilten sich alle ihre Sachen einzupacken und zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle zu gehen. Noch bevor Harry sich von seinem Platz erheben konnte, kam Lupin zu ihm rüber.

"Harry", sagte er. „Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?"

„Äh, sicher", sagte Harry. Er erzählte Hermine rasch, dass er sie in der Großen Halle treffen würde und folgte dann Lupin die Steinstufen hinauf zu seinem Büro. Harry fragte sich, worum es gehen würde. Wenn es um die Knutscherei mit Hermine im Flur gegangen wäre, hätte er sie dann nicht beide zu einer Unterredung gerufen?

Er hatte nicht viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken, um was das Gespräch sich drehen würde. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke saß er gegenüber von Professor Lupin in seinem bequemen Büro. Lupin saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schien nach Worten zu suchen.

Harry beschloss die Unterhaltung zu beginnen. Angriff war die beste Verteidigung, dachte Harry. Vielleicht würde es helfen, wenn ich ihm zuvorkommen, dachte Harry.

„Hat es irgendwas damit zu tun, dass Hermine und ich zu spät gekommen sind?"

Lupin lachte nervös. „Ja, hat es auf gewisse Art."

„Harry, ich weiß, dass du und Hermine euch in den 6 Jahren, die ihr befreundet seid, sehr nahe gekommen seid. Ich weiß, dass als ihre Eltern sie von der Schule nahmen, es wirklich schwer für dich war, aber das gute daran war, dass du gezwungen warst dich deinen Gefühlen zu ihr zu konfrontieren und du hast deine Beziehung zu ihr neu bewertet. Ich weiß, dass sie dir sehr wichtig ist und umgekehrt."

Harry nickte, unsicher wohin dies hier führte.

Lupin schien sich irgendwie unwohl zu fühlen und schien über alles genau nachzudenken, bevor er es sagte.

„Ich habe, ähm, die Art gesehen, wie ihr euch anseht", fuhr er fort. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich denke, dass ihr zwei perfekt füreinander seid, das habe ich immer gedacht. Sie ist ein großartiges Mädchen und ich kann sehen, dass sie sehr viel für dich empfindet."

„Was genau versuchen sie zu sagen, Professor?", fragte Harry.

„Nun, ähm", sagte Lupin. „Was ich zu sagen versuche, Harry, ist dass ich weiß, dass du wirklich niemanden hast mit dem du darüber reden kannst. Du hast deinen Dad nie gekannt. Sie nahestehendste Person die du hattest war Sirius und er...nun", Lupins Stimme erstarb.

„Nun, ich hoffe, dass du weißt, dass wenn du jemanden brauchst mit dem über etwas reden willst", fuhr er fort. „Nun, ich hoffe dass du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da bin. Ich weiß ich bin nicht dein Vater oder Sirius, aber du bist mir wichtig. Sirius hat mich versprechen lassen, dass wen ihm irgendetwas passieren sollte, dass ich mich um dich kümmere."

Harry nickte. Über Sirius zu reden war noch ein empfindliches, schmerzhaftes Thema für ihn.

„Ich weiß das zu schätzen, Professor", sagte Harry aufrichtig.

"Was ich zu sagen versuche, Harry, ist das du erst 16 bist. Du hast noch ein ganzes Leben vor dir."

„Hab ich das?", fragte Harry. „Sie wissen das nicht. Ich weiß es natürlich auch nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass meine Eltern, Sirius und Cedric auch dachten sie hätten alle Zeit der Welt, aber sie hatten sie nicht, oder?"

Lupin sah aus, als wollte er etwas sagen, aber er tat es nicht.

„Wenn es irgendwas gutes an alle dem gibt", fuhr Harry fort. „Dann ist es dass, das ich jetzt weiß, dass man etwas oder jemanden nicht als selbstverständlich nehmen sollte. Man weiß nicht, ob sie immer da sein werden. Ich will nicht noch mehr Zeit verschwenden. Wir haben keine garantierte... Zeit. Ich habe bereits so viel vergeudet, in dem ich mir vorgespielt habe nicht auf diese Art für Hermine zu empfinden."

„Ich glaube, was ich zu sagen versuche Professor", sagte er „ist, dass ich Hermine zu nichts drängen werde, für das sie oder ich noch nicht bereit sind. Ich weiß nicht was Zukunft bringen wird oder was passieren könnte, aber ich weiß eines gewiss. Es wird immer eine Konstante in meinem Leben geben. Das ist sie. Sie ist immer da für mich, ohne Fragen zu stellen. Ich vertraue ihr. Ich glaube an sie, gerade so wie sie an mich glaubt. Ich weiß ich bin erst 16, aber das spielt keine Rolle. Ich liebe sie Professor. Sie liebt mich. Nun, ich mag zu jung sein, um viele Dinge zu wissen, aber ich weiß, dass ich sie liebe. Nichts wird das je ändern."

Lupin sah Harry beeindruckt an.

„Du bist in solch kurzer Zeit herangereift", sagte Lupin. „Du musstest es. Ich weiß, es war nicht leicht darüber zu reden, Harry. Ich will nur, dass du vorsichtig bist, das ist alles. Ihr beide müsst vorsichtig sein."

„Das werden wir", sagte Harry feierlich. „Ich würde nie etwas tun, dass sie verletzten würde."

Währenddessen, in dem Haus außerhalb von London, trug Wurmschwanz ein Tablett mit unberührtem Essen zurück in die Küche. Voldemort sah ihn an, als er eintrat, aber er sagte nichts.

„Er isst immer noch nichts", sagte Wurmschwanz, eine Spur von Besorgnis in der Stimme. „Er hat seit Tagen nichts gegessen. Er schläft und hustet, die meiste Zeit des Tages, nur."

Voldemort schüttelte den Kopf, verärgert über die trivialen Details.

„Es kümmert mich nicht, wie er seinen Tag verbringt, Wurmschwanz", sagte er. „Alles was mich interessiert ist, dass er am leben bleibt, bis wir ihn brauchen."

„Aber, Sir", begann Wurmschwanz.

„Sag mir nicht, dass dein Gewissen sich regt?", fragte Voldemort einwerfend.

„N..nein, das ist es nicht. Ich bin nur besorgt. Er sieht nicht gut aus", sagte Wurmschwanz.

„Du weißt, ich wäre mehr als glücklich darüber, deinen dummen Arsch hinunter in die Zelle zu ihm zu werfen, wenn es das ist, was du willst. Alles was du tun musst, ist mir einen Grund zu geben, Wurmschwanz. Ich tue es. Du weißt ich werde es tun. Ich stoße keine leeren Drohungen aus, das weißt du."

„Nein, Sir", sagte Wurmschwanz. „Das will ich nicht. Ich wollte ihnen nur sagen, wie er..."

„Und ich habe dir gesagt, dass es mich nicht kümmert, was er tut", sagte er. „Das einzige was du tun musst, ist mir jeden Morgen zu sagen ob er tot oder am leben ist. Alles andere kümmert mich nicht. Das hier ist kein Gasthause. Wir bedienen ihn nicht. Wir halten ihn nur, bis er uns von nutzen sein kann."

Voldemort drehte sich um und lief aus dem Zimmer.

„Halt ihn am Leben, Wurmschwanz", sagte Voldemort. „Halt ihn am Leben, bis er gebraucht wird."

Sehr früh am nächsten Morgen, zog Hermine sich schnell an, griff sich ihre Tasche und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum um noch etwas schnell zu lernen, bevor ihre frühe Sitzung bei McGongall begann.

Als sie die Treppe herunterkam, sah sie jemanden, den sie nicht erwartet hatte. Es war Ron, der über einem der Tische eingeschlafen war, den Kopf in einem Buch vergraben. Sie lächelte. Er sah aus, als sei er die ganze Nacht hier gewesen. Sie entschied, dass es wahrscheinlich das beste sei, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Also, lief sie auf Zehenspitzen zum Sofa gegenüber vom Kamin und begann ihre Arbeit fertig zu lesen.

Sie las einige Minuten, aber sie wurde von Rons schnarchenden Geräusch abgelenkt. Sie konnte nicht gut lernen, wenn er so weiter machte, oder? Also stand sie zögerlich vom Sofa auf und lief zu Ron hinüber. Behutsam schüttelte sie ihn, trat zurück und wartete, dass er aufwachte.  
Erschrocken wachte er auf und sah sie an, als ob er nicht verstehe warum sie hier war oder wo sie waren.

„Ron", flüsterte sie. „Du hast geschnarcht."

„Hmmm", sagte er und rieb sich die Augen.

„Geschnarcht", sagte sie.

„Oh", sagte er und lächelte sie an. "Tut mir leid. Wieviel Uhr ist es überhaupt?"

„Kurz nach sechs", sagte sie.

„Am Morgen?", fragte er taumlig.

"Ja", sagte sie. „Wie lange bist du schon hier unten?"

„Ein paar Stunden", sagte er. „Ich muss einiges nachholen."

„Ja", sagte sie. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich hab seit fast zwei Wochen Doppelstunden. Der Versuch aufzuholen ist hart, nicht?"

„Nun, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es für dich ein bisschen leichter ist", sagte er. „Du kannst das meiste von dem Stoff im Schlaf einholen. Es ist ein bisschen schwerer für den Rest von uns."

Sie errötete. „Nun, es ist auch für mich schwer."

Er streckte sich in seinem Stuhl und rieb sich den Nacken.

„Nun, ich werde gehen", sagte sie und drehte sich um, um zurück zum Sofa zu laufen.

„Du musst nicht gehen, Hermine", sagte er. "Ich kann gehen."

„Keiner von uns muss gehen, Ron", sagte sie mit einem halbherzigen Lachen. „Das ist albern. Das ist ein großer Gemeinschaftsraum. Wir sind die einzigen hier drin. Sicherlich können wir beide lernen, ohne einander zu stören."

Er nickte.

Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa und öffnete wieder ihr Buch. Am Tisch versuchte Ron sich auf das Lesen zu konzentrieren. Beide fühlten sich unwohl.

"Wie geht es dir, Ron?"

„Kümmert dich das wirklich?", sein Ton war kälter. Es war fast, als ob er sich plötzlich daran erinnerte, dass er eigentlich wütend auf sie war.

"Was für eine Frage ist das?", fragte sie. „Natürlich, kümmert es mich. Du bist mein Freund, Ron."

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Ich war dein Freund."

"Wir können noch Freunde sein. Harry und ich vermissen dich."

„Harry und ich vermissen dich", sagte er spottend. „Wie süß."

Sie schlug ihr Buch zu und stand auf. Sie lief zu ihm rüber, die Wangen rot vor Wut.

„Warum bist du so?", fragte sie ihn. „Ich habe versucht es zu verstehen, aber ich kann nicht verstehen, warum du so kalt bist. Das bist nicht du, Ron."

„Wie kannst du das wissen?", fragte er sich und sah ihr ins Gesicht. „Du warst nicht hier. Selbst wenn du es gewesen wärst, hättest du nicht mal in meine Richtung gesehen. Ich finde es so schwer zu glauben, dass du wie eine dieser Grouppies geworden bist. Ehrlich Hermine, im Gang knutschen?"

„Eine dieser Grouppies?", wiederholte sie wütend. „Was zur Hölle soll das heißen?"

„Komm schon, Hermine", sagte er. „Wenn er nicht Der-Junge-der-lebt wäre, hättest du dich ihm nicht angeboten, oder?"

„Denkst du wirklich so von mir?", sagte sie ungläubig. „Denkst du wirklich dass ich die Art von Person bin, die so etwas tun würde? Nun, wenn es die Art ist, wie du denkst, dann kennst du für mich überhaupt nicht."

„Richtig", sagte er. „Ich glaube ich kenne dich ziemlich gut. Ich glaube du bist nur wütend, weil ich dich darauf hingewiesen habe. Du bist nur wie all die anderen Mädchen, die ihn anstarren und ihm überall hin folgen."

„Okay, du willst die Wahrheit, Ron? Du willst wirklich die Wahrheit hören?", sagte sie und konnte kaum ihre Emotionen unter Kontrolle halten. „Ich liebe ihn."

Ron blickte auf den Fußboden.

"Ich füge hinzu, dass ich ihn liebe, weil er ist, wie er ist", sagte sie und nickte. „Und weißt du, wer er ist, Ron? Er ist Harry. Er ist mein bester Freund. Er ist der Junge, der alles riskiert hat, um sicherzustellen, dass es mir gut geht. Er hätte rausgeschmissen werden..."

„Als ob sie ihn wirklich aus der Schule werfen würden, Hermine", unterbrach Ron. „Komm schon. Sie würden den großartigen Harry Potter nicht aus Hogwarts werfen! Das wäre ein Verbrechen. Weißt du, wenn ich verantwortlich für den Tod meiner Eltern, nicht zu erwähnen für den meines Paten wäre, hättest du mir vielleicht auch eine Chance gegeben."

Bevor er realisierte, was sie tat, schlug sie ihm fest ins Gesicht, mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte.

Es war schwer zu sagen, wer mehr durch ihr Aktion geschockt war... Hermine oder Ron. Sie beide standen da und starrten einander an. Ron rieb sich die Wanger und sah sie ungläubig an.

„Ich will nie, wieder mit dir reden", sagte sie stoisch. Sie sah ihn noch einmal an, bevor sie auf dem Absatz kehrt macht und die Treppen hinauf rannte.

Ron konnte ihr nur hinterher sehen, wie sie die Treppe hinauf rannte. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Er hatte nicht beabsichtigt, dass zu sagen. Er hatte nicht einmal beabsichtig, das zu denken. Er war nur verletzt. Er wollte sie so sehr verletzten wie er es getan hatte. Er hatte gedacht, er würde sich besser fühlen, wenn er es geschafft hatte, das sie sich schlecht fühlten, aber es war genau das Gegenteil. Er fühlte sich schlecht. Nein, das war falsch, er fühlte sich absolut schrecklich.

Sie hatte ihn geschlagen. Ehrlich gesagt glaubte er, dass er viel schlimmeres verdient hatte.

„Was hab ich getan?", fragte er und blickte die Treppe hinauf. „Was habe ich getan?"


	4. No one is to blame

Im Augenblick krieg ich gar nicht immer eine mail von wenn eine review eingetroffen ist. Sehr komisch!

- Arthus, ja Ron ist ein Idiot ein riesengroßer sogar. Fingerspitzengefühl hat er überhaupt nicht. Er benimmt sich oft wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen und ich finde Amynolle hat damit seinen Charakter aus den Büchern richtig gut getroffen.

-Anne Carter, mir geht es auch so, dass ich Ron am liebsten eine Kleben würde. Er ist richtig doof. Ich freu mich, dass du meine Übersetzungskünste gut findest, manchmal bin ich mir nicht so sicher, ob ich gut genug übersetze.

-Harry Black Potter, so so, zu deinem Ausspruch "FRAUEN" schweigst du also. Wird besser so sein zwinker. Du wirst verstehen, dass ich zu Voldemorts Gefangenen jetzt nicht sagen kann. Da muss ich leider schweigen.

Kapitel 4 No One is to Blame 

Etwas war definitiv nicht in Ordnung. Sie war zu ruhig. Unter den Umständen und ihrem gegenwärtigen Aufenthaltsort – die Bibliothek – würde er normalerweise nicht denken, dass das kein normales Verhalten von ihr war. Doch sie war den größten Teil des Tages ruhig gewesen. Eine Art Traurigkeit war in ihren Augen, die er sofort bemerkt hatte, als er sie am Morgen sah. Die meiste Zeit des Tages, hatte sie das beibehalten.

Kurz nach dem Abendessen, nahmen sie ihre Bücher und gingen in die Bibliothek um ihre Hausaufgaben fertig zu machen. Seit sie in der Bibliothek angekommen waren und sie an einen der hinteren Tische gesetzt hatten, hatte sie kaum ein Wort gesagt. Eifrig las sie in ihrem Buch und in der Stunde, die sie hier waren, hatte sie noch nicht aufgesehen.

Er griff über den Tisch, legte seine Hand auf das Buch und schloss es. Abrupt sah sie auf.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie ahnungslos.

„Sag du es mir", sagte er.

„Nichts", sagte sie und ihre Augen mieden seinen Blick. „Hast du Probleme beim lernen?"

„Ja", sagte er.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?", fragte sie, sah endlich auf und traf seinen Blick.

„Ja, ich denke das kannst du", sagte er. "Du solltest damit anfangen mir zu sagen was los ist. Und sag mir nicht nichts, weil ich dich lange genug kenne um zu wissen, dass dich etwas beschäftigt."

Sie schenkte ihm ein halbherziges Lächeln.

„Was ist es?", drängte er. „Du kannst mir alles erzählen, das weißt du, oder?"

Sie nickte und richtete ihr Augen auf das geschlossene Buch vor ihr.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es dir sagen kann", sagte sie leise.

„Wenn es dich so beschäftigt, musst du es mir erzählen", sagte er. „Deine Probleme sind meine Probleme und umgekehrt. Wir sind zusammen."

Er schenkte ihr ein beruhigendes Lächeln und ergriff ihre Hand.

„Sag mir was los ist", sagte er, seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Ich hasse es, dich bestürzt zu sehen. Bitte sag es mir."

Sie sah wieder zu ihm auf, in ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen.

„Ich sag es dir", begann sie, ihre Stimme brach. „Du musst mir versprechen, dass du nicht aus der Haut fahren wirst. Das wird die Sache nur schlimmer machen. Ich glaube wir sollten es einfach ruhen lassen und den Schaden begrenzen, was ihn betriff, das denke ich wirklich. Ich meine, ich habe es bis heute nicht gewusst, aber ich weiß es jetzt gewiss. Ich will nie wieder mit ihm reden."

„Geht es um Ron?", fragte er. Er spürte, wie er sich anspannte. Sie nickte.  
„Hermine", sagte Harry seine Stimme wurde lauter. "Hat er dich irgendwie verletzt? Hat er etwas getan, dass dich verletzt hat? Weil, wenn er es getan hat, kann ich nicht versprechen, deswegen nicht aus der Haut zu fahren."

„Bitte", sagte sie und drückte seine Hand fester. "Versprich es mir. Versprich mir, dass du nichts tun wirst."

Er sah sie an und konnte sehen, dass sie sein Wort brauchte, dass er nichts tun würde. Er hasste so etwas, wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, was sie so traurig und bestürzt gemacht hatte. Zu wissen, dass Ron dafür verantwortlich war, machte es sogar noch schlimmer.

„Okay", sagte er widerstrebend. „Ich werde nichts tun. Sag mir, was er getan hat, Hermine."

Sie ließ seine Hand los und fuhr sich mit den Fingern nervös durchs Haar.

„Es ist nicht wirklich an sich, was er getan hat, es ist mehr was er gesagt hat", sagte sie.

„Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Harry und versuchte seine Stimme zu senken. Er war nicht sehr erfolgreich damit und innerhalb weniger Augenblicke, kam Madam Pince um die Ecke und warf einen vernichtenden Blick auf Harry und Hermine.

"Shhh!!!", sagte sie und legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen. Nach einem letzten Blick machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und sie waren wieder alleine.

Hermine holte tief Luft.

„Gut, heute Morgen bin ich ein bisschen früher, als gewöhnlich aufgestanden, weil ich noch etwas zu Ende lesen musste, also dachte ich mir, ich gehe in den Gemeinschaftsraum runter. Nun, als ich runter kam, fand ich Ron. Scheinbar, hatte er ebenfalls gelernt und er schien den größten Teil der Nacht da gewesen zu sein. Um es kurz zu machen, er hat angefangen mit mir zu reden und am Anfang lief es überraschend gut. Er war fast wieder der Alte, aber er wurde wütender, als die Unterhaltung weiter ging. Er sagte einige schreckliche Dinge über mich und wirklich furchtbare Dinge über dich. Jedenfalls hab ich ihn geschlagen und ihm gesagt, dass ich nie wieder mit ihm reden will."

„Du hast ihn geschlagen?", fragte Harry. „Er muss etwas sehr schreckliches gesagt haben, dass du ihn geschlagen hast. Was hat er gesagt?"

Sie sah ihn aufmerksam an, bevor sie fort fuhr.

„Er sagte, dass ich eine weitere deiner Groupies wäre, oder so einen Müll. Er sagte, dass ich dich nur lieben würde, weil du der bist, der du bist", sagte sie, eine Träne rollte ihre Wange hinunter. „Dann sagte er...", ihre Stimme erstarb.

„Was, Sweetheart?", fragte er.

„Er sagte, dass wenn er verantwortlich für den Tod seiner Eltern oder seines Paten wäre", ihre Stimme brach ab. „Dann hätte ich ihm vielleicht eine Chance gegeben."

Harry ließ Hermines Hand los und spürte das Gewicht das auf ihn zu fallen schien, bei dem was sie sagte. Er sah aus, als hätte ihn jemand in den Magen geschlagen.

„Harry", sagte Hermine, ihre Stimme war voller Sorge. „Du weißt, dass das nicht war ist, oder? Du weißt, dass Ron diese Dinge nur gesagt hat, um uns zu verletzen."

Er nickte und spürte, wie unzählige Emotionen durch ihn hindurch rasten. Er wünschte, der hätte Hermine nicht versprochen, dass er nichts tun würde. In diesem Augenblick wollte er Ron finden und ihn treten, ihn schlagen und ins nächste Jahr verfluchen.

Er wusste, dass Hermine recht hatte. Ron sagte diese schrecklichen Dinge um ihnen weh zu tun, um ihnen das zurück zugeben, von dem er glaubte, was sie ihm angetan hatten. Doch auf dieser Stufe hatte er es geschafft, einen Nerv bei Harry zu treffen. Ob begründet oder nicht, Harry hatte die schlechte Angewohnheit solche Dinge zu persönlich zu nehmen. Er hatte die Art sich selbst die Schuld dafür zu geben, welche schreckliche Dinge geschahen.

"Was denkst du?", fragte sie ihn.

Er konnte nicht sprechen. Er fand keine Worte um ihr genau zu sagen, was er dachte.

„Du weißt Harry, dass du für nichts davon verantwortlich bist", sagte sie. „Der Tod deiner Eltern und Sirius..."

Er unterbrach sie. „Sirius war wegen mir dort, Hermine. Er war wegen mir in der Mysteriums Abteilung. Es war meine Schuld, dass er dort war, und es war meine Schuld, dass er getötet wurde."

„Nein", sagte Hermine laut. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du das tust! Ich werde nicht hier sitzen zu zuhören, wie du dir die Schuld an etwas gibst, dass du nicht kontrollieren kannst. Sirius kam, weil du in Schwierigkeiten warst, Harry. Er liebte dich wie einen Sohn! Er hätte sich von nichts aufhalten lassen, um sicherzustellen, dass du in Sicherheit und geschützt bist!"

„Er hätte das nicht tun müssen, wenn ich auf dich gehört hätte, anstatt davon zu hetzen und den Helden zu spielen, wie ich es immer tue!", antwortete er traurig.

„Voldemort hat das getan! Bellatrix Lestrange hat das getan! Nicht du, Harry!", sagte sie. „Wenn du auf jemanden sauer sein willst, wenn du jemanden die Schuld daran geben willst, dann sieh nicht weiter, als bis zu ihnen! Siehst du, genau das ist es, was Ron wollte. Er wollte, dass du dich schlecht fühlst. Er wollte, dass ich mich schlecht fühle. Nun, sieh uns an. Er hatte Erfolg! Er wusste genau, was er sagen musst um unseren Punkt zu treffen und wir sind in seine Falle getappt."

Harry nickte. Sie stand von ihrem Stuhl auf, lief um den Tisch und setzte sich direkt neben ihn.

„Sieh mich an", sagte sie, sie nahm ihr Hand und umfasste sein Gesicht mit ihren Händen.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte sie leise. "Ich liebe dich mehr, als ich mir je hätte träumen lassen, dass es möglich ist. Du glaubst das, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, natürlich glaube ich das", sagte er. „Ich liebe dich auch, Hermine. Manchmal denke ich, es wäre besser gewesen, wenn du in Amerika geblieben wärst. Dort wärst du sicher."

„So sicher, dass ich von einem Auto angefahren würde?", fragte sie und lachte leicht. „Entschuldige. Erbärmlicher Versuch von Humor."

„Aber ehrlich, Harry", fuhr sie fort. „Ich gehöre dort nicht hin. Ich gehöre hier her zu dir. Du weißt das. Das ist der Grund, weshalb du kamst um mich zu sehen. Ich weiß es ist ein Risiko, aber es ist ein Risiko, dass ich gerne auf mich nehme."

„Ich weiß nicht, womit ich dich verdient habe", sagte er und küsste ihre Stirn. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich ohne dich täte."

"Ich gehe nirgendwo hin", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. „Ich bin direkt hier, denn direkt hier ist, wo ich gebraucht werde. Hier will ich sein."

Er lehnte sich vor und küsste sie zärtlich. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und entspannte sich bei dem weichen, süßen Kuss.

„Wenn ihr das machen wollt, tut es woanders", hörten sie eine genervte Stimme hinter sich. „Die Bibliothek ist nicht der Ort für derartiges Benehmen. Wenn ihr das tun wollt, könnt ihr es sonst wo tun, außer in der Bibliothek!"

Harry und Hermine ließen sich los und sahen eine wütende Madam Pince mit gekreuzten Armen vor sich stehen.

Sie nickten und sammelten eilig ihre Bücher und andere Sachen ein. Madam Pince seufzte verärgert, bevor sie davon lief.

„Weißt du", sagte Harry, seine Laune war sehr viel besser als noch wenige Augenblicke zuvor. „Ich glaube sie haben ein Alarm oder Warnsystem, dass in dieser Schule die Lehrer alarmiert, wann immer wir zu knutschen anfangen."

Hermine lachte.

„Bei Merlins Bart", sagte sie. "Ich hoffe nicht!"

Sie liefen zurück zum Gryffindorturm, hielten Händchen und redeten. Sie tauschten wohlgelaunt Wortgeplänkel und persönliche Witze. Hermine spürte, dass Harry immer noch verärgert über das war, was Ron gesagt hatte, aber sie war erleichterte zu sehen, dass er sich nicht so davon einnehmen ließ, wie er es vielleicht in der Vergangenheit getan hätte. Er bemühte sich definitiv nicht näher darauf einzugehen. Sie hoffte, dass er glaubte, was sie ihm gesagt hatte.

„Morgen Nachmittag ist dein erstes Spiel, richtig?", fragte sie, als sie vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame standen.

„Ja", sagte er. "Kannst du kommen und mich anfeuern?"

"Ich würde liebend gerne, aber ich kann nicht. Ich hab einen Test bei McGongall. Meinen letzten! Danach werde ich offiziell alles nachgeholt haben. Kannst du das glauben?", sagte sie, ihr Lächeln war ansteckend.

„Ich weiß, du wirst Snapes Extrastunden sehr vermissen", neckte er sie.

„Mehr als das Leben selbst", sagte sie und rollte die Augen. „Vielleicht spielst du noch, wenn ich fertig bin und ich kann die letzen paar Minuten sehen."

Er nickt und nahm sie wieder in die Arme. „Können wir dann feiern?"

„Was stellen sie sich vor, Mr. Potter?", fragte sie frech.

„Ein bisschen davon", sagte er und küsste ihren Hals.

„Oh", sagte sie leise. „Ich glaube, dass können wir tun."

„Und vielleicht ein bisschen davon", sagte er und küsste ihre Lippen.

„So sehr, ich diese kleine Vorschau auch genieße", sagte sie, ihre Stimme war ein heißeres Flüstern. „Wir gehen besser hoch. Ich habe morgen einen Test und du hast ein großes Spiel, Mr. Quidditch Superstar. Also sofern wir nicht erwischt werden wollen, wir hier unten etwas tun und damit in ernste Schwierigkeiten kommen könnten, sagen wir besser gute Nacht."

„In Ordnung", sagte er und zog sie wieder nah an sich heran.

Keiner von ihnen bewegte sich. Harry lehnte sich vor und küsste sie wieder.

„Wir sollten vermutlich hochgehen", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. Diesmal war sie es die sich vorlehnte und ihn zärtlich küsste.

„Ja, nun, gute Nacht, Hermine", sagte er atemlos.

„Gute Nacht, Harry", sagte sie, bevor sie ihn wieder küsste.

Hermine sah Harry an diesem Tag nicht viel. Sie verbrachte fast jeden freien Augenblick den sie hatte, inklusive Mittagessen und Unterrichtspausen, um in letzter Minute zu lernen. Die längste Unterhaltung die sie an diesem Tag hatten, war eine schnelle letzte Minute, bevor er zum Spiel ging und sie zu ihrem Test rannte. Sie wünschten sich rasch gegenseitig viel Glück, bevor sie in verschiedene Richtungen gingen.

Hermine war erleichtert, als sie entdeckte, dass Harry und Ron kein Wort miteinander gewechselt hatten. Sie mieden sich erfolgreich. Sie hatte Ron nur im Unterricht gesehen und sie hatte nur einige male zu ihm hinübergesehen. Er sah ein bisschen anders aus, als sie ihn sah. Er schien nicht so zornig und aggressiv zu sein, wie er es in den vergangen paar Wochen gewesen war. Er erschien irgendwie traurig und ein überwältigendes Gefühl von Niedergeschlagenheit schien um ihn zu sein. Sie schob diese Gedanken beiseite. Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie ihr Hände in Unschuld wusch, was Ron betraf.

Sie betete im stillen, dass nichts beim Quidditchspiel geschah. Sie wollte sich selbst nichts vormachen in dem sie dachte, dass die Dinge vergehen würde. Sie wusste, dass es keine gute Chance dafür gab, aber sie hoffte, dass das Spiel gut verlaufen würde und dass Harry und Ron ihre Differenzen beiseite schieben konnten um zusammen zu arbeiten und das Spiel zu gewinnen. Es war vielleicht ein Wunschtraum, dachte Hermine, aber sie hoffte, dass alles in Ordnung wäre.

Schließlich erreichte sie Professor McGongalls Klassenzimmer, tauschte ein schnelles Hallo mit ihrem Mentor und nahm am Tisch platz. Sie holte Pergament, Feder und Tintenfass hervor und atmete tief durch.

Professor McGongall sagte ihr, dass sie zwei Stunden für die gesamte Prüfung hätte und das es 100 Fragen waren. Der Test würde jede Unterrichtsstunde seit Beginn des Schuljahres umfassen. Es wäre ein Vorläufer, der zeigen würde, dass sie schließlich auf dem gleichen Stand wie ihre Klassenkameraden war.

Sie wusste, dass auch Professor McGongall sich wünschte, sie könnte das Spiel ansehen. Gryffindors erstes Spiel war gegen Slytherin. McGongall war im Grunde eine Quidditch Fanatikerin. Als Hermine ihre Prüfung begann, konnte sie ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, als sie beobachtete, wie Professor McGongall hin und wieder zum Fenster lief um einen flüchtigen Blick auf das Quidditchfeld zu werfen.

Hermine versuchte sich auf die vor ihr liegende Aufgabe zu konzentrieren und vergrub sich in ihren Test. Sie musste das wirklich gut machen. Sie musste sich jetzt darauf konzentrieren. Sie versuchte Harry, Ron und Qudditch für diesen Moment aus ihrem Kopf zu verdrängen.

Die zwei Stunden vergingen schnell und Hermine hatte gerade ihre letzte Frage beantwortet, als Colin Creevey in das Klassenzimmer gestürmt kam.

Er war außer Atem, als er in das Zimmer eilte. Er stand einen Augenblick da und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen, während Hermine belustig zu ihm sah und McGongall ungeduldig drein sah.

„Um Merlins Willen, Creevey", sagte McGongall. „Was hat sie so aufgebracht?"

Colin griff sich an die Seite und versucht aufrecht zu stehen. Er versuchte weiter zu Atem zu kommen.

„Tut mir leid... Quidditchspiel…. Klatscher….Harry….hat ihm am Kopf getroffen... bewusstlos", sagte er zwischen abgerissenem Luft holen.

„WAS?", fragte ihn Hermine. „Harry ist verletzt?"

Colin nickte ernst.

„Wo haben sie ihn hingebracht?", fragte McGongall. „Haben sie ihn in den Krankenflügel gebracht?"

Colin nickte. "Madam Hooch wollte, dass ich sie hole...sagte sie sollten es wissen, wo sie doch unsere Hauslehrerin sind."

McGongall nickte. "Danke, Mr. Creevy. Ms. Granger, sie und ich sollten offensichtlich runter in den Krankenflügel."

Bevor McGongall den Satz beenden konnte, lies Hermine ihren Test auf den Boden fallen und eilte aus dem Klassenzimmer. Es kümmerte sie nicht, dass sie die Gänge hinunter rannte. Sie musste sicherstellen, dass Harry in Ordnung war.

Als sie schließlich im Krankenflügel ankam, standen Harrys Teamkameraden versammelt draußen vor der Krankenstation.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine und sah sich um.

Ginny trat vor und legte tröstend einen Arm um Hermines Schulter, aber Hermine schob ihn weg.

„Was ist passiert, Ginny?", fragte Hermine mit Nachdruck.

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte Ginny. „Im einen Moment war er okay. Er hatte den Schnatz gefangen und das nächste was wir wussten, war dass er Klatscher auf ihn zugerast kam und ihm vom Besen geworfen hat. Er muss über 100 Fuß (wie viel Meter sind das???) gefallen sein."

„Ist er okay?", fragte Hermine. „Bitte sag mir, dass er okay ist?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Ginny. „Er war bewusstlos. Sie haben ihn auf eine Bahre gelegt und ihn hier her gebracht. Madam Pomfrey ist jetzt bei ihm. Hoffentlich wissen wir bald etwas."

Hermine nickte.

„Er wird in Ordnung kommen", sagte Ginny beruhigend. „Er ist Harry, oder? Vom Besen zu fallen bringt ihn nicht um, richtig? Komm setzt dich, Hermine."

Hermine protestierte nicht, als Ginny sie hinüber zu einem der Stühle führte. Hermine setzte sich neben Ron, der so besorgter aussah wie sie ihn jemals gesehen hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, Hermine", sagte er leise. „Es tut mir so leid."

„Hast du irgendwas damit zu tun?", fragte sie ihn und wandte ihm zornig das Gesicht zu. „Ist er wegen dir vom Besen gefallen?"

Ron blickte schockiert drein. Vehement schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Natürlich nicht! Hermine, ich würde so etwas nie tun. Du kennst mich."

„Ich dachte ich würde es", sagte sie kühl.

Sie alle beobachteten, wie Professor McGongall schließlich eintrat. Sie blickte auf die versammelte Gruppe von Schülern und machte sich auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel. Hermine wünschte, sie könnte ihr hinterher gehen. Es musste ernst sein, wenn sie die anderen hier zurück ließen.

„Bitte lass ihn okay sein", flüsterte sie laut. „Bitte lass ihn okay sein."

Ginny blickte auf ihren älteren Bruder, der ziemlich angeschlagen aussah. Sie stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und lief zu Ron hinüber.

„Komm einen Moment mit mir nach draußen, Ron."  
Ron nickte und stand zögernd von seinem Platz auf.

Als sie außerhalb der Hörweite der anderen waren, fragte Ginny wie es ihm ginge.

„Was macht es für einen Unterschied, wie es mir geht?", fragte er.

„Es macht einen Unterschied", sagte sie. „Du weißt, Hermine hat es nicht so gemeint. Sie weiß, dass du nichts getan hast, was Harrys Unfall verursacht haben könnte. Sie ist nur besorgt um ihn."

„Ich weiß", sagte Ron. „Ich bin ebenfalls besorgt."

„Du musst dich bei den beiden entschuldigen", sagte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann", sagte er. „Du verstehst das nicht. Ich habe einige wirklich schreckliche Dinge gesagt."

„Was für Dinge?", fragte sie ihn.

Sie sah ihn entsetzt an, als er ihr alles erzählte, was er am vorangegangenen Abend zu Hermine gesagt hatte.

„Oh, Ron", sagte sie.

„Siehst du", sagte er und hielt seine Hände auf. „Denkst du, dass sie je wieder mit mir im selben Raum sein wollen, geschweige denn mit mir reden wollen?"

„Warum hast du so etwas gesagt?", fragte sie ihn. „Du weißt, dass nichts davon wahr ist."

„Ich weiß", sagte er. „Ich war wütend. Ich wollte, dass sie sich so schlecht fühlten, wie ich mich fühlte. Ich bin ein bisschen zu weit gegangen. Ich hasse es, was aus uns dreien geworden ist. Das ist nicht, was ich wollte. Jetzt ist es zu spät. Zuviel Wasser ist den Bach hinunter geflossen. Sie werden nicht mit mir reden wollen, Ginny."

„Nun, wenn du ihnen sagst, wie du fühlst, werden sie es vielleicht", sagte sie. „Und es ist nie zu spät. Solange ihr drei euch noch umeinander kümmert, ist es nie zu spät."

Ron nickte. Von seinem Blickwinkel aus, konnte er Hermine sehen. Sie sah so besorgt aus, wie er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie beide könnten einen wahrscheinlich einen Kurs darüber abhalten, wie man um Harry besorgt war. Das war ein Teil davon, wenn man befreundet war, man sorgte sich umeinander. Er wünschte er könnte ihr sagen, wie schlecht er sich wegen allem fühlte. Er wünschte er könnte ihr sagen, dass er alles zurücknehmen wollte, was er gesagt hatte. Er wusste nicht, ob er je damit klar kam, dass sie ein Paar waren, aber er wollte immer noch mit ihnen befreundet sein. Er war willens diese Freundschaft zu retten. Er hoffte nur, dass sie es auch waren.

Ein paar Stunden später kamen Madam Pomfrey und Professor McGongall heraus in den Warteraum zu der Gruppe, die jetzt aus Hagrid, Dean, Seamus, Neville und Luna Lovegood bestand. Parvati Patil und Lavender Brown kamen sporadisch herein um zu sehen, ob es etwas neues von Harry gab.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Hermine, ihre Augen waren rot vom weinen.

„Er wird in Ordnung kommen", sagte Professor McGongall.

Im Raum war ein kollektives Seufzen über diese Neuigkeit zu hören.

„Er hat einige Verstauchungen und ein paar wunde Stellen, doch Poppy hat ihm einige Salben und einen Heilungstrank gegeben, er sollte in ein paar Tagen wieder gesund sein."

„Danke", sagte Hermine. „Können wir ihn sehen?"

„Ich denke, es ist das beste, wenn er jetzt nur einen Besucher hat", sagte Madam Pomfrey. „Er braucht seine Ruhe. Er hat nach ihnen gefragt, Miss Granger."

Hermine nickte.

„Sag ihm, dass wir an ihn denken", sagte Ginny.

Hermine drehte sich zu ihnen um. „Das werde ich."

Sie folgte Madam Pomfrey an einer Reihe Betten entlang, bis sich Harrys erreichten. Madam Pomfrey zog den Wandschirm zurück und ließ dann Harry und Hermine alleine. Er saß aufrecht in seinem Bett, sein Gesicht war zerschrammt und er hatte einen Verband um sein linkes Handgelenk.

„Hey", sagte er.

„Hi", sagte sie und setzte sich neben sein Krankenbett. Sie nahm seine rechte Hand in ihre.

"Bist du okay?", fragte er sie.

„Ich?", fragte sie ihn. „Ich sollte dich das fragen. Was ist passiert?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", sagte er. „Ich hab den Schnatz gefangen und das nächste was ich weiß, ist das ich hier aufgewacht bin."

Er zuckte zusammen, als er versuchte sich weiter im Bett aufzusetzen.

„Auuuu", sagte er. „Das wird Morgen weh tun."

Sie lächelte halbherzig. „Denkst du?"

„Wie war dein Test?", fragte er sie.

„Ich war gerade fertig, als Colin reingerannt kam und uns sagte, was geschehen ist. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich war. Jetzt ist nur wichtig, dass du okay bist."

„Nun, ich musste meinen Zug am laufen halten, oder?", sagte er zu ihr.

„Deinen Zug?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Ja", sagte er. „Entweder ich, oder jemand der mir nahe steht, muss jedes Jahr im Krankenflügel enden, seit dem ich hier bin. Ich will damit nicht aufhören. Ich meine, da war dein Unfall, aber das war nicht der Krankenflügel, das war ein Muggelkrankenhaus."

„Nun, es ist gut zu wissen, dass du deine Prioritäten hast, du Idiot", sagte sie, spielerisch schlug sie ihm auf die Brust.

„Au!", rief er aus. „Pass auf!"

Sie legte ihre Hand über ihren Mund. "Es tut mir leid!"

„Ja", sagte er. „Behandle mich vorsichtig."

„Du", sagte sie und lächelte trotzig.

Sie hatten nicht bemerkt, dass eine weiter Person sich auf den Weg zum Bett gemacht hatte. Ron stand hinten und beobachtete sie von weitem. Er wusste nicht, ob das der beste Zeitpunkt war, um es zu versuchen, er musste es jetzt tun, solange er noch Nerven hatte. Zögernd trat er einige Schritte näher.

Er räusperte sich und beobachtete, wie Hermine sich umdrehte um zu sehen, wer hinter ihnen war. Das Lächeln der beiden verschwand, als sie sich umdrehten und Ron sahen.

„Ich, ähm", begann er unbehaglich. „Ich hab mich gefragt, ob wir reden können?"


	5. By My Side

-Anne Carter, ups der Fehler mit Mc Gonagall tut mir leid, ich werde versuchen ihn auszumerzen. Ich hoffe, du hast viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel.

-Arthus, ich glaube du brauchst die Hoffnung für unser Trio und deren Freundschaft noch nicht ganz aufgegeben.

Kapitel 5 By My Side   
  
"Könnte ich ein Wort mit euch reden?", fragte Ron sie.

Der Unterschied in seinem Verhalten war gelinde gesagt anders. In den vergangen Wochen war er ziemlich mürrisch und konfrontierend gewesen. Jetzt, als er so vor ihnen stand, sah er ein bisschen verloren und nervös aus. Hermine fühlte sich, als ob ihr Herz zu ihm aufgehen könnte, als ob sie nicht so böse auf ihn war.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Harry, das gerade jetzt gebrauchen kann, Ron", sagte Hermine ernst.

„Denkst du nicht, dass du bereits genug gesagt hast?", fragte Harry ihn gelassen. „Ich meine, ich muss meine Zeit hier mit meinem Groupie verbringen und dann sollte ich wahrscheinlich über die Toten nachdenken, für die ich verantwortlich bin."

„Sie hat es dir also erzählt", fragte Ron ihn, er brauchte nicht wirklich ein Antwort, um es zu wissen.

„Natürlich hat sie es mir erzählt", sagte Harry.

Ron blickte schüchtern auf den Boden. Nervös bewegte er seine Füße. Für einige Momente herrschte Schweigen.

Schließlich räusperte Ron sich. „Ich weiß, ich habe schreckliche Dinge gesagt. Ich kann noch weniger glauben, dass ich es gesagt habe, als ihr es könnt. Wenn ihr zwei nie wieder mit mir reden wollt, kann ich das mehr als verstehen."

Hermine nickte.

„Doch ich hoffe, dass ihr mir zumindest zuhört, was ich zu sagen habe, ehe ihr euch entscheidet", fuhr er fort.

Harry und Hermine tauschten besorgte Blicke.

„Okay", sagte Harry ernst. "Was willst du sagen?"

Ron sah auf und traf seinen starrenden Blick. Er war überrascht, daß Harry ihn nicht rausgeworfen hatte.

„Okay", sagt er und holte tief Luft, bevor er fortfuhr. „Ich denke ich sollte damit anfangen, mich zu entschuldigen. Ich weiß, es kann das nicht wiedergutmachen, was ich getan oder gesagt habe, aber trotzdem, es tut mir leid."

Er sah die beiden aufmerksam an, als er sprach und versuchte an ihren Gesichtern zu beurteilen, ob oder ob nicht, sie ihm ein Wort von dem glaubten, was er sagte. Doch ihre Gesichtsausdrücke waren unlesbar.

„Ich war verletzt, von dem was passiert ist", sagte er. „Ich fühlte mich, als hätte Harry mich hintergangen."

„Ron", warf Harry ein, doch Ron hielt seine Hand hoch.

"Nun, du hast es getan, Harry", sagte Ron ernst. „Ich meine, ich verstehe warum du es getan hast, aber du hättest es mir sagen können. Ich denke wir sollten nicht mit dem was wäre wenn hier weitermachen. Ich glaube was mich am meisten verletzt hat, war der Gedanke, dass mir etwas weiteres weggenommen wurde."

Harry sah aus, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, doch er hielt inne.

„Als Hermine zurück kam und ich euch zwei zusammen sah, bemerkte ich etwas. Das hat mehr weh getan, als ich euch sagen kann, aber was ich bemerkte war, wie kann ich etwas verlieren, das nie angefangen hat mir zu gehören? Wenn man euch zwei nur ansieht, sieht man wie viel ihr euch einander bedeutet. Ich meine, es ist immer so gewesen. Ihr zwei wart bei allem immer auf der gleichen Ebene. Ihr könnt die Sätze des anderen beenden. Ich vermute, es war nur Stolz oder so etwas, der dazu führte, dass ich dachte, du wärst nur hinter Hermine her, weil ich sie mochte. Ich weiß, wie sehr du sie magst."

Er blickte zu Boden und dann wieder auf und sah, wie seine zwei Freunde ihn anstarrten und an jedem seiner Worte hingen.

„Ich weiß, dass ist keine Rechtfertigung, aber es war immer schwer für mich zu sehen, wie die Dinge, die so schwer für mich waren, direkt in deinen Schoß fielen, Harry. Ich weiß, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich meine, du kannst nichts dafür, dass du der bist, der du bist."

„Ich hatte eine Menge Zeit darüber nachzudenken und Ginny hat versucht mir zu helfen, die Dinge aus euerer Sicht zu sehen. Tief in meinem Inneren, wollte ich euch irgendwie so sehr weh tun, wie ihr mir weh getan habt. Ich dachte, ich würde mich dadurch besser fühlen, doch die Wahrheit ist, dass ich mich wie ein solcher Idiot fühle", sagte Ron. „Und Hermine, ich denke nicht, dass du ein Groupie bist. Ich weiß, dass du nicht so bist. Das beste was mir je passieren konnte war, dass du mich geschlagen hast. Ich denke es hat mich endlich zu Sinnen gebracht." Er schenkte ihr ein halbherziges Lächeln.

„Es ist nicht leicht für mich gewesen, euch beide zusammen zu beobachten", sagte er. „Ich werde euch nicht anlügen, aber ich werde versuchen damit klar zu kommen. Unsere Freundschaft bedeutet mehr, als mein kleinlicher Zorn." Wieder sah er die beiden an, die ihn einfach mit einem steinernen Gesichtsausdruck anstarrten. „Was?", fragte Ron. „Sagt etwas. Sagt mir, dass ich meinen Arsch rausschieben soll oder so etwas."

Hermine starrte ihn an.

„Nun, ich für meinen Teil bin erstaunt", sagte sie, ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Worüber?", fragte Ron verlegen.

„Du bist endlich erwachsen geworden", sagte sie.

„Verbreite das nicht", sagte Ron und zwinkerte mit den Augen. "Ich habe einen guten Ruf zu verteidigen."

„Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher", sagte Hermine. "Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass zu viele Leute es glauben würden."

„Ha-ha", sagte Ron. Er wandte seinen Blick Harry zu. „Harry?"

„Es wäre schön, wenn sie jemand weiteren hätte, an dem sie rumnörgeln kann, dass er seine Hausaufgaben machen soll", sagte Harry. „Ich habe es auf mich genommen in den vergangen Wochen. Es war nicht lustig."

„Hey!", sagte Hermine. "Ich war nicht so schlimm! Außerdem kenne ich zwei Leute im Raum, die wahrscheinlich schulisch Bewährung hätten und nicht zu erwähnen ausgewiesen worden wären, wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre."

„Zur Kenntnis genommen", sagte Ron. „Und weißt du, ich muss sagen dass ich dich lieber mit Harry hier zusammen sehe, als mit Viktor Krum."

Harry lachte: „Ja. Her-min-e."

Hermine drehte sich zu ihrem Freund um und blitzte ihn an.

„Ja, wie geht es unserem alten Vicky so?", fragte Ron.

„Nenn ihn nicht so", sagte Hermine unbekümmert. „Wenn wir schon an der Straße der Erinnerung entlang schlendern, ich erinnere mich an jemanden, der vollkommen durch den Wind war, als er hörte, dass er für das Turnier kommt. Ich erinnere mich an einen gewissen jemand der zu aufgeregt war, um ihn nach einem Autogramm zu fragen. Wer war das? Oh, richtig, das warst du Ronald Weasley!"

Ron rollte die Augen, aber offensichtlich genoss er das freundschaftliche sarkastische Geplänkel, dass er und Hermine über die vergangenen Jahre perfektioniert hatten. Schließlich saß er auf Harrys Bettkante, als sie mit ihrer Unterhaltung fort fuhren.

„Was hast du nur in ihm gesehen?", fragte Ron sie.

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht", sagte Hermine. „Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, er war so langweilig wie ein Geschirrtuch. Er hatte die emotionale Tiefe eines Planschbeckens."

Einen Augenblick sah sie nachdenklich drein. „Natürlich, es war nicht schlecht, dass er ziemlich gut aussehend war."

„Hey!", rief Harry beleidigt. „Ich sitze direkt hier. Erinnerst du dich an mich? Deinen Freund? Meine Güte, Hermine, du weißt wie man einen Mann tritt, wenn er bereits unten ist."

Hermine brach in Kichern aus. „Ich hab nur Spaß gemacht! Du weißt, dass ich eine Ein-Zauberer-Hexe bin, oder?"

„Das bist du besser", sagte Harry neckend.

„Also, ich nehme an, wir kommen wieder mit einander aus?", fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll.

Hermines Lächeln verschwand ein bisschen. „Noch nicht", sagte sie. „Aber ich denke wir werden es."

Madam Pomfrey wollte Harry zumindest für die Nacht zur Beobachtung dabehalten. Er wollte heute Abend in seinem eigenen Bett schlafen. Er wollte in seinem eigenen Bett schlafen und obwohl es wehtat, fühlte er sich nicht so, als ob seine Verletzungen einen Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel über Nacht, berechtigten. Dennoch, Madam Pomfrey bestand darauf und hatte hartnäckig abgelehnt ihn zu entlassen. Widerwillig gab er die Hoffnung auf, ihre Meinung zu ändern. Sie konnte ziemlich Respekt einflössend sein, wenn sie wollte.

Ron und Hermine waren geblieben, bis Madam Pomfrey sie hinauswarf. Er und Ron hatten sich die Hände geschüttelt und Hermine hatte ihn umarmt und rasch geküsst, bevor sie ging.

Die Dinge schienen wieder ein wenig zur Normalität zurück zu kehren. Er glaubte selber nicht, dass er, Ron und Hermine direkt wieder wie gewöhnlich miteinander umgehen würden. Zuviel war geschehen, um es einfach unter den Teppich zu kehren. Es gab noch einige spannende Probleme dabei, aber zumindest hatten sie sich entschieden, ihre Freundschaft darüber zu stellen und es zu versuchen. Hoffentlich würde er mit der Zeit mit Harry und Hermines Beziehung klar kommen. Er schien willens einen Versuch zu machen und das bedeutete eine Menge.

Madam Pomfrey hatte ihm einen Schlaftrunk gegeben und er schlief ziemlich schnell ein. Er träumte...

E_r war am Strand. Es musste Sommer sein, denn er trug khakifarbene Shorts und ein grünes T-Shirt. Er trug keine Schuhe und er lief am Ufer entlang. Der Strand war verlassen und still. Das einzige Geräusch kam von den Wellen, die gegen das Ufer schlugen. Er sah sich um und versuchte zu verstehen, wo er war oder warum er hier war. _

_Er hörte ein Geräusch- das süße Geräusch von Hermines Lachen. Er sah sich wild nach ihr um. _

_„Hermine!", rief er. "Wo bist du?" _

_„Ich bin hier drüben, du Dummkopf", sagte sie. _

_Er drehte sich um und sah sie einige Meter entfernt unter der Pier stehen. Sie lehnte sich gegen einen der Pfeiler. Sie sah wunderschön aus. Sie trug ein langes, weißes Sommerkleid. Ihr Haar wehte im Wind. Auch sie war barfuss. _

_Schnell lief er zu ihr hinüber und es raubte ihm den Atem, als er sie ansah. Sie zog ihn näher zu sich und küsste ihn sanft. _

_„Hmmm", murmelte sie. _

_„Wo sind wir?", fragte er sie. „Wie sind wir hier her gekommen?" _

_„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht wirklich wichtig, oder? Alles was wichtig ist, ist das wir hier sind und das wir alleine sind." _

_Sie legte ihre Stirn gegen seine. „Es ist so schön hier." _

_„Fast so schön, wie du", flüsterte er. „Das klingt ein wenig zu billig, oder?" _

_Sie lachte. „Nur ein kleines bisschen." _

_Sie lächelte ihn an. „Versprich mir Harry, dass wir eines Tages hier herkommen werden, wenn wir mehr Zeit haben. Versprich mir, dass wir eines Tages hier her zurück kommen, wenn die Welt nicht so verrückt ist und wir Zeit haben." _

_„Ich verspreche dir alles, das weißt du", sagte er. Er blickte schüchtern hinunter. „Das klingt auch billig, oder?" _

_Sie lächelte einfach und lachte. _

_„Du findest das lustig, oder?", sagte er und nahm ihre Hand. Er führte sie näher an das Ufer. „Lass uns sehen, wie lustig du es findest, wenn du nass bist." _

_Spielerisch spritze er Wasser auf ihren Rock. Sie quietschte vor Freude und entschloss sich dann das selbe mit ihm zu tun. Sie rannten am Ufer entlang und spritzen Wasser zwischen sich hin und her und lachten dabei. Sie rannte wenige Meter vor ihm voraus und er versuchte sie einzuholen, als eine kalte Stimme ihn aufhielt. _

_„Hallo, Harry", sagte die Stimme. _

_Harry drehte sich um und sah Voldemort, aber es war nicht der Voldemort, den er kannte. Es war der Voldermort vor 50 Jahren. Er war Tom Riddle. Er war nicht mit einem dunklen Umhang gekleidet, sondern mit khakifarbenen Hosen und einem schwarzen Hemd. _

_„Was machst du hier?", fragte Harry ihn. _

_„Sie ist ziemlich hübsch für ein Schlammblut", sagte Voldemort. _

_„Du lässt sie ihn Ruhe", sagte Harry, seine Stimme wurde lauter. „Du kommst ihr nicht näher, hörst du mich?" _

_"Mein lieber Junge, ich habe nicht die Absicht, deiner Miss Granger etwas zu tun... jedenfalls noch nicht", sagte Voldemort mit kalten Augen. Er lächelte Harry sardonisch an. _

_„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Harry ihn. „Was zur Hölle soll das heißen?" _

_„Es bin nicht ich, um den du dir sorgen machen musste, dass ich ihr weh tue", antwortete Voldemort herablassend. „Jeder der dich liebt, endet damit, dass er den Preis dafür bezahlt, oder? Deine Eltern, Sirius Black. Wer wird der nächste sein? Wer wird das Opfer sein, weil er dich liebt, Harry? Wer wird das Opfer sein, weil du ihn liebst?" _

_Harry blickte weg von Voldemort und beobachtete Hermine. Sie blickte auf das Meer hinaus. _

_„Sieh sie dir an, Harry", sagte Voldemort. „Sieh wie glücklich sie ist. Es würde schade sein, wenn jemand so junges, so kluges und so voller Leben, einen solch hohen Preis zahlen würde. Es wäre schade wenn sie ihr Leben verlieren würde, weil sie ein Teil von dir ist." _

_„HALT DEN MUND!", schrie Harry. „HALT DEN MUND!" _

_„Du solltest deine Wut dorthin wenden, wo sie hingehört, Harry", sagte Voldemort. „Ich werde es nicht sein, der sie umbringt. Sie wird nicht durch meine Hand sterben. Sie wird wegen dir sterben. Sie wird das selbe Schicksal erleiden, wie deine Eltern und dein Pate. Eine ziemliche Last zu tragen, oder? Ich habe fast Mitleid mit dir." _

_„HALT DEN MUND!", rief Harry. „HALT DEN MUND UND LASS SIE IN RUHE!" _

_"Genieße sie, solange du kannst", sagte Voldemort. „Die Zeit kann fliegen." _

_Harry beobachtete mit entsetzen, wie Voldemort wenige Meter den Strand hinunter lief, bevor er in der Luft verschwand. Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Hermine zu, doch zu seinem Entsetzten, sah er, dass auch sie fort war. __  
_  
Ruckartig erwachte Harry in seinem Krankenbett.


	6. Sound of Silence

- Arthus, siehst du diesmal musst du überhaupt nicht lange auf das nächste Kapitel warten. Zufrieden?

Kapitel 6 Sound of Silence 

Er war später Vormittag, als Madam Pomfrey endlich nachgab und Harry aus dem Krankenflügel entließ. Er war ruhelos. Seitdem er aus dem schrecklichen Alptraum erwacht war, hatte er nicht mehr einschlafen können. Er zerbrach sich den Kopf über die Entscheidung, die er jetzt treffen musste. Er wollte es nicht tun, aber jeden Zweifel, den er gehabt hatte, war mit diesem Traum weggewischt. Das bekannte Gefühl von Schuld und Sorge war zehnfach verstärkt zu ihm zurück gekehrt.

Es gab keinen anderen Weg. Wenn sie in Sicherheit bleiben sollte, musste er es tun. Sie fort zu stoßen würde das schwierigste werden, was er je in seinem Leben getan hatte. Sie würde es nicht verstehen und er war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob er es voll verstand, aber er fühlte dass es am Ende die beste und weiseste Entscheidung war. Die Frage war, wie er es tun sollte? Wie würde er fähig sein, die Steine aus dem Weg zu räumen? Ein Blick in ihre Augen und er wusste, er würde zerbrechen.

Es hatte ihn fast umgebracht, als sie von der Schule genommen worden war und in ein anderes Land gezogen war. Wie konnte er das tun und sie doch Tag für Tag sehen? Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, ihr nicht zu erzählen, wie sein Tag verlaufen war oder ihr zuzuhören, was sie ihm von ihrem Tag erzählte. Er wusste nicht, wie es sein würde keine privaten Scherze und Gedanken mit ihr auszutauschen. Er wusste nicht, wie es sein würde, wenn ihm ihr lächelndes Gesicht nicht sagte, dass er den Tag überstehen konnte, gleich wie schlecht er wurde. Wie konnte er das jemals tun? 

Er sollte sich seinen Klassenkameraden am Nachmittagsunterricht wieder anschließen. Er war eine gute halbe Stunde vor dem Mittagessen entlassen worden. Da er einige Minuten Zeit hatte, beschloss er nach Professor Lupin zu suchen und zu erfahren, ob er ihm einen Rat geben konnte. Wenn er ihn je gebraucht hatte, dann brauchte er ihn jetzt.

Er stand vor Professor Lupins Tür und hörte, wie er eine Gruppe Viertklässlern aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw Dementoren erklärte. Als Harry die Schüler beobachtete, die aufmerksam zuhörten, fühlte er sich neidisch auf sie. Er wünschte, er könnte an ihrer Stelle sein. Sie sorgten sich nicht um die Welt, oder? Ihre größte Sorge war wahrscheinlich wie sie durch ihre Unterrichtsstunde kamen oder was sie in wenigen Minuten zu Mittag essen würden. Sie trugen nicht das Schicksal der gesamten Zaubererwelt auf ihren Schultern, oder? Sie mussten nicht das Herz der Person brechen um die sie sich am meisten von allen sorgten, oder? Sie mussten sich nicht um Prophezeiungen sorgen oder mit der Tatsache fertig werden, dass sie einfach existierten, dass sie eine Gefahr für die Leute waren, welche dich bedauerlicherweise lieben.

Seine Gedanken wurden von dem Geräusch der Schüler unterbrochen, die aus ihren Klassenzimmern kamen, sofort miteinander redeten und in die Große Halle eilten. Harry wartete, bis der letzte Schüler Professor Lupins Klassenzimmer verlassen hatte, bevor er eintrat. Professor Lupin war gerade dabei die Stufen zu seinem Büro hinaufzusteigen, als er Harry erblickte, der nervös bei der Tür stand.

„Harry", sagte Lupin mit einem überraschenden Ton in der Stimme. „Wann bist du entlassen worden?"

„Gerade vor wenigen Augenblicken, Professor", sagte Harry und trat vorwärts. 

„Fühlst du dich gut?", fragte Lupin ihn.

„Ja", sagte Harry und blickt zu Boden. „Madam Pomfrey möchte, dass ich diesen Verband um mein Handgelenk trage, bis es vollkommen geheilt ist, aber bis auf das, denkt sie, dass ich in Ordnung bin." 

„Gut zu hören", sagte Lupin lächelnd. „Was bringt dich zu dieser Zeit des Tages zu mir? Ich dachte du würdest dich jetzt wieder mit Hermine treffen. Ich hab sie im Flur getroffen und sie hat mir erzählt, dass das alte Dream-Team wieder zusammen ist. „Sehr schön zu hören!"

Harry lächelte halbherzig. "Ja."

"Okay", sagte Lupin und bemerkte Harrys fehlenden Enthusiasmus.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihnen über etwas reden kann", sagte Harry schüchtern. „Ich meine, sie haben gesagt, wenn ich jemanden zum reden brauche, kann ich zu ihnen kommen. Wenn dieses Angebot noch steht, würde ich es gerne annehmen."

Lupin lächelte und nickte. „Lass uns in mein Büro gehen."

Harry nickte und folgte ihm die Stufen hinauf. Innerhalb von Sekunden, saßen sie in Professor Lupins Büro. Lupin saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und Harry saß auf dem Stuhl direkt ihm gegenüber.

„So, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Lupin. „Nun, ein Blick sagt mir, dass das eine dumme Frage war." 

Harry sagte nichts.

"Geht es um deinen gestrigen Unfall? Dumbledore hat etwas Sorge ausgedrückt, dass es etwas mit Voldemort zu tun haben könnte", sagte Lupin. „Ich würde denken, es war etwas, das dir sagt du sollst auf dem Boden bleiben und nicht zu selbstgefällig werden."

Harry nickte. 

„Doch das ist es nicht, oder?", fragte Lupin ihn.

Harry zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor er alles herausließ an was er sich von dem Traum erinnern konnte. Lupin hörte aufmerksam zu und nickte an den entsprechenden Stellen. Als Harry fertig war, schwieg er einige Augenblicke. Er sah ziemlich nachdenklich aus, als er anscheinend versuchte alles zu erfassen, was Harry ihm erzählt hatte.

„Nun", sagte Lupin und rieb sich das Kinn. „Ich denke es war einfach ein Traum, Harry. Ich denke nicht, dass es irgendetwas mit dem zu tun hat, was in der Zukunft passieren könnte. Ich glaube du hast einige ungeklärte Gefühle darüber was mit deinen Eltern und mit Sirius passiert ist und es veranlasst dich dazu, dir Sorgen zu machen, ob Hermine das gleiche Schicksal erleiden könnte. Es ist nur natürlich das zu denken. Beachte, ich sagte natürlich, doch nicht vernünftig, Harry."

„Ja", sagte Harry ungeduldig, „aber denken sie nicht, dass es berechtig ist? Ich meine, wenn ich nicht wäre, hätte sie nie etwas davon gesehen! Sie wäre nicht im Krankenflügel gewesen, ihre Eltern hätten sie nicht halb um die Welt gezogen um sie von mir wegzubekommen!"

„Doch wäre sie glücklich?", fragte Lupin ihn. „Wärst du glücklich?"

„Es macht keinen Unterschied ob ich es bin! Es ist selbstsüchtig nur an mich zu denken!", sagte er wütend.

„Nun es ist dumm zu denken du solltest durchs Leben gehen und dich selbst ausschließen, Leute davon abzuhalten in deine Seele und in dein Herz zu kommen, nur weil du dich sorgst, dass ihnen etwas passieren könnte! Das ist das Leben, Harry! Risiken eingehen!"

"Risiken eingehen, könnte sie umbringen", sagte Harry ruhig. Er versuchte seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten, aber fand es immer schwieriger.

"Du weißt, Hermine ist ein kluges Mädchen", sagte Lupin. „Ich bin mir sicher, wenn sie Angst hätte deine Freundin zu sein, hätte sie es vor langer Zeit schon abgebrochen, oder? Doch sie ist hier, Harry. Sie ist an deiner Seite. Ich denke wenn du sie fragst, sagt sie dir, dass es keinen Ort gibt, an dem sie lieber wäre."

"Ich verstehe, was sie sagen", sagte Harry. „Aber ich muss daran denken, dass ihr etwas passieren könnte und ich wäre irgendwie die Ursache davon. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich damit leben könnte. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tue, wenn ihr etwas passiert."

"Harry", sagte Lupin, doch Harry unterbrach ihn.

„Und Voldemort weiß das", sagte Harry traurig. „Er weiß, dass er mich kriegen kann, wenn er versucht diejenigen zu verletzen, die ich liebe. Ich weiß, dass das wahr ist."

„Ich will dich nicht anlügen, Harry", sagte Lupin. „Das ist was er tut. Er nutzt die Schwächen von jemandem aus, um daraus Gewinn zu ziehen. Deine ist, dass du ein großes Herz hast. Du kümmerst dich ziemlich viel um Menschen. Dies ist eine solch außergewöhnliche Eigenschaft, die du besitzt. In Anbetracht auf deine Kindheit, ist es sogar noch erstaunlicher."

Harry nickte.

"Wenn du dich selbst von denen ausschließt, die sich um dich sorgen, bezwingst du dich selbst, Harry", sagte Lupin. „Du wirst dadurch schwächer. Glaub mir."

"Beachte das, Harry", fuhr Lupin fort. „Sogar wenn du sie wegschiebst, wirst du nicht leugnen können, was in deinem Herzen ist. Er kann dennoch deine Liebe zu ihr gegen dich verwenden. Siehst du das nicht?"

"So oder so, kann ich nicht gewinnen", sagte er. „Sie wäre besser in Amerika."

„Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist", sagte Lupin. „Wenn du das wirklich glauben würdest, hättest du nicht solche Entfernungen auf dich genommen, um sie zu sehen. Du hättest dir nicht solchen Ärger eingehandelt, um sie zurück zu holen."

Harry stand von seinem Stuhl auf und starrte Lupin einige Augenblicke an.

„Ich...ähm...gehe besser in den Unterricht", sagte er. „Das Mittagessen sollte jetzt fertig sein. Ich hab, ähm, Kräuterkunde heute Nachmittag." 

„Du hast deine Entscheidung bereits getroffen, bevor du hergekommen bist, oder Harry?"

Harry antwortete nicht. Er drehte sich langsam um und lief zur Tür.

„Wenn du das tust, wirst du es bedauern", sagte Lupin ruhig.

Harry tat so, als hätte er es nicht gehört, als er aus dem Büro lief.

Harry lief schnell zum Gryffindorturm um seine Schulsachen zu holen, bevor er zu den Gewächshäusern ging. Als er ins Klassenzimmer lief, sah er, dass Hermine und seine Gryffindor Klassenkameraden bereits da waren, zusammen mit ein paar Hufflepuff Schülern, die auch in der Klasse waren.

Hermine stand neben Neville, Lavender und Ron und redete angeregt über etwas. Sie standen mit dem Rücken zu ihm und lange Zeit stand er nur da und beobachte. Genauer gesagt beobachtete er sie.

Als er sie ansah, fühlte er sich, als ob sein Herz aus seiner Brust springen wollte. Er beobachtete, wie Ron etwas sagte und sie und Lavender schlugen ihm protestierend auf die Schultern.

„Harry!", rief Neville aus, als er sich umdrehte und ihn in der Tür stehen sah.

Harry sagte nichts. Er beobachtete nur, wie Hermine sich erwartungsvoll umdrehte und ein Grinsen sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete, als sie ihren Freund sah. Sie lief schnell zu ihm herüber, ihre Augen hell und strahlend.

„Hi", sagte sie und strahlte ihn an. „Bist du okay?"

Er nickte.

Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und drückte ihn fest. Er ließ seine Arme auf der Seite und drückte sie nicht zurück. 

Wiederstrebend ließ sie ihn los und starrte ihn an, ein verwirrter Ausdruck trat auf ihr Gesicht.

„Hab ich dir wehgetan?", fragte sie.

„Ja, Hermine", sagte Ron und tätschelte seinem Freund den Rücken. „Er ist gerade vor zwei Minuten aus dem Krankenflügel gekommen und du wirst ihn noch dort hin zurückbringen mit deinen Rugby artigen Umarmungen." 

Hermine lachte nervös und errötete.

Harry auf der anderen Seite sagte nichts. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, seine Augen kalt. 

Hermine wollte etwas sagen, als Professor Sprout ins Gewächshaus kam und den Schülern befahl ihre Plätze einzunehmen. Hermine schenkte Harry ein nervöses Lächeln, bevor sie sich umdrehte und zu ihrem gewöhnlichen Platz ging. Anstatt ihr zu folgen, blieb er im Hintergrund der Klasse und setzte sich neben Neville.

Professor Sprout hätte ebenso in russisch unterrichten können. Er hörte nicht ein Wort, dass sie sagte. Er versuchte nicht die Blicke zu bemerken, die Hermine ihm hin und wieder zuwarf. Sie warf ihm einen seltsam, verletzten Blick zu, ehe sie sich wieder den eigenen Gewächsen zuwandte.

Als die Stunde zu Ende war sprang er so schnell aus dem Gewächshaus, dass man glauben könnte, der Raum wäre unter Feuer gestanden. Er wartete nicht auf Hermine oder Ron oder sonst jemanden. Er musste alleine sein. Er wollte nicht alleine sein, aber wusste, dass er es musste. Er mochte es nicht, doch er musste sich daran gewöhnen. Das war sein Los im Leben. Er musste es nicht mögen, er musste es nicht genießen, aber er musste es tun. Aber warum, fragte er sich selbst, tat es so weh?

Er wich ihr aus. Sie war nicht dumm. Sie wusste, was er tat. Sie verstand nur nicht warum. Was war passiert, dass er sich um 180° änderte, von dem Jungen der sie liebte und zum Abschied letzte Nacht geküsst hatte? 

Sie versuchte sich selbst zu sagen, dass er nur einen schlechten Tag gehabt hatte, aber das konnte nicht sein. Er hätte sich nicht absichtlich so kalt und unsensibel verhalten, besonders nicht ihr gegenüber. Sie hatte nichts getan, was so eine Behandlung rechtfertigte.

Sie wartete beim Abendessen auf ihn, doch Seamus sagte, dass Harry ein Nickerchen machen wollte und ihnen gesagt hatte, sie sollten ohne ihn runtergehen. Sie rührte kaum ihr Essen an. Sie sorgte sich um ihn. Das war natürlich nichts Neues. Sie hatte einen Großteil ihrer jungen Jahre damit verbracht, sich um ihn zu sorgen. Es war fast so natürlich für sie, wie zu atmen.

Sie bat Ron nach Harry zu sehen, als sie zurück zum Gryffindor Turm gingen. Er ließ sie im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, während sie auf einem der großen Sofas wartete. 15 Minuten später kam Ron alleine wieder herunter.

„Nun?", fragte ihn Hermine erwartungsvoll. 

Ron sah seine Freundin an und versuchte sie ermutigend anzusehen, doch es misslang kläglich.

„Er, ähm, er sagt er will jetzt nicht runter kommen", sagte er.

„Hat er gesagt, warum?", fragte Hermine ihn ungeduldig.

"Nein", sagte Ron. „Er sagte nur, dass er wirklich müde sei und er heute Abend wirklich keine Gesellschaft will."

„Und du hast ihn nicht gefragt warum?", fragte Hermine ihn.

„Nein", sagte Ron apathisch. „Was habt ihr Mädchen nur? Muss man einen Grund und eine Erklärung für alles haben. Ihr macht alles so verdammt kompliziert. Warum nehmt ihr nicht etwas, einfach wie es ist und lasst es ruhen? Ich meine, wenn ein Kerl sagt, dass er über etwas nicht reden will, nehmen andere Kerle sein Wort hin und gehen ihrem Geschäft nach. Ein Mädchen sagt, dass sie über etwas nicht reden will und wartet, dass der Kerl sie fragt, was los ist, nur um herauszufinden, dass er es ist, der beschuldigt wird."   
„Oh, wirklich", sagte Hermine und rollte die Augen. „Du solltest ein Buch schreiben Ron und es Der große idiotische Leitfaden für Freundschaft und Beziehungen nennen."

Abrupt stand sie vom Sofa auf und lief in Richtung Treppe.

„Oh, Hermine!", sagte Ron. "Wo denkst du hinzugehen?"

„Ich werde rausfinden, was los ist", sagte sie.

Sie ließ einen entgeisterten Ron zurück und lief die Treppe hinauf zum Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler. Sie klopfte fest gegen die Tür. 

„Komm rein", sagte Harry leise.

„Mädchen betritt die Räumlichkeit", sagte Hermine, als sie die Tür öffnete. „Mädchen betritt die Räumlichkeit". Sie steckte ihren Kopf durch die Tür und sah sich um.

„Es ist in Ordnung", sagte Harry. „Ich bin der einzige hier drin, Hermine."

„Oh, du erinnerst dich, wie man mit mir spricht", sagte sie sarkastisch.

„Was machst du hier oben, Hermine?", fragte er sie. Er saß auf seinem Bett und blätterte gedankenlos durch einen Katalog mit Quidditchzubehör. 

Sie lief zu seinem Bett hinüber und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Habe ich irgendwas getan?", fragte sie ihn leise.

„Nein", sagte er ohne sie anzusehen. „Du hast nichts getan."

"Nun, wenn ich es nicht bin, was ist es dann?", fragte sie ihn mit bittenden Augen. Sie riss ihm den Katalog aus der Hand.

„Sieh mich an, Harry", sagte sie. „Red mit mir. Sag mir was es ist."

"Ich kann nicht", sagte er und stand vom Bett auf.

„Doch, du kannst", sagte sie. „Erinnerst du dich, wie du gesagt hast, dass wir da zusammen drin stecken? Du und ich gegen die Welt, richtig?"

Sie stand vom Bett auf und stellte sich hinter ihn. Er blickte aus dem Fenster auf die Schlossgründe hinunter. Zögerlich legte sie einen Arm auf seine Schulter.

„Sieh mich an, Harry", sagte sie. „Bitte."

Er drehte sich nicht um.

"Es ist nicht wegen dir, Hermine", flüsterte er. "Es ist wegen mir. Okay. Das ist alles, was ich dir sagen kann, okay?"

„Nun, das akzeptiere ich nicht", sagte sie. Sie spürte, wie ein Kloß in ihrem Hals aufstieg. „Sag mir, was es wirklich ist, Harry." 

„Ich denke wir brauchen etwas Abstand", sagte er würgend. „Einige Zeit getrennt."

„Was?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Getrennte Zeit?"

„Getrennte… Zeit", sagte er. 

Sie fühlte sich, als ob ihr der Atem genommen worden wäre. Sie hätte alles erwartet, aber nicht das zu hören. Sie stand einige Momente da und beobachtete, wie er aus dem Fenster sah. Das fühlte sich nicht richtig an. Etwas in seiner Stimme sagte ihr, dass das nicht richtig war. Das konnte unmöglich richtig sein.

„Harry", sagte sie leise. „Wenn du das wirklich willst, dreh dich um, sieh mir in die Augen und sag es mir. Wenn es das ist, was du willst, dreh dich um und sag es mir ins Gesicht und ich tue, was du sagst. Ich lass dich alleine." 

Zögerlich drehte er sich um, doch er sah sie nicht an. 

„Sieh mich an", sagte sie, ihre Stimme brach. „Sieh mich an und sag es."

Er sah in ihre Augen und starrte sie an, was ihm wie Stunden vorkam, aber es waren nur Sekunden. 

„Ich...", begann er.

„Ja", flüsterte sie. Sie trat einen Schritt näher.

„Ich...ähm...", sagte er und sah immer noch in ihre braunen Augen. Sie verkleinerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen noch weiter, so dass ihre Gesichter nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.

"Du", versuchte er es wieder. Er konnte nicht atmen, er konnte nicht denken. Alles was er sehen konnte war sie.

Er brachte seine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht und berührte ihre Wange, strich leicht mit seinem Finger darüber. Das nächste was er wusste war, dass sie sich küssten, sich mit einer solchen Intensität festhielten, die Hermine freute und erschreckte zugleich.

Er küsste ihren Hals und sie schloss ihre Augen, als er mit seinem Finger an ihrem Arm leicht auf und ab fuhr.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry", sagte sie, ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte er und erstarrte. Er ließ sie los und sie sah zu ihm auf.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry", sagte sie sachlich.

Er trat einen Schritt von ihr zurück. 

„Was ist?", fragte sie.  
„Ich kann das nicht, Hermine", sagte er und trat von ihr zurück.

„Harry", sagte sie besorgt.

Er bewegte sich langsam aus dem Zimmer, mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was ist?", fragte sie wieder.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er. "Aber ich kann das nicht. Ich kann das nicht."

Sie konnte nur zusehen, wie er rasch aus dem Zimmer lief.  
Sie fragte sich, was zur Hölle hier vorging. Sie fühlte sich, als ob ihre Knie jede Sekunde nachgeben würden. Sie setzte sich auf das Bett.

Das konnte nicht passieren, nicht nach allem was sie getan hatten, um zusammen zu sein. Er liebte sie, sie wusste dass er es tat. Was sie nicht wusste war, warum er so handelte. Sie mochte es nicht, etwas nicht zu wissen. Wenn es etwas gab, was sie tun konnte, dann eine Antwort zu finden. Sie hatte sich nie zuvor so gescheitert gefühlt und sie hatte nicht vor jetzt damit anzufangen.


	7. The Scientist

**Anne**, ja Ron ist wieder im Dream-Team und das war auch bitter nötig, wie du gleich sehen wirst. Zwinker.

**Arthus**, ja Harry spinnt ein bisschen. Er hat halt einfach Panik, dass Hermine etwas passieren könnte. Ist nicht so schlimm, wenn nicht so viele die Übersetzung lesen. Hauptsache denen, die sie lesen, gefällt sie. Smile.

Am Ende gibt es einen kurzen Abschnitt, den ich nicht hier online stellen werde, denn dann könnte ich die FF nicht mehr ab 16 laufen lassen. Wer es genau wissen will, kann es im englischen Orginal nachlesen.

Kapitel 7 "The Scientist" 

Es waren fast zwei Wochen seit dem Vorfall in Harrys Schlafsaal vergangen. Der Vorfall war passiert, doch niemand wollte darüber reden. Oh, Harry und Ron redeten noch, ebenso wie Ron und Hermine. Doch Harry und Hermine, nun das war eine vollkommen andere Sache. 

Ron fühlte sich, als wenn er mit geschiedenen Eltern klar kommen müsste. Er verbrachte einen Teil seiner Zeit mit Harry und den anderen Teil mit Hermine. Da sie nicht zusammen sein wollten, fühlte er sich in der Mitte gefangen. Er fragte sich, ob Hermine sich im vierten Schuljahr so gefühlt hatte, als er und Harry diesen Streit während des Trimagischen Turniers hatten.

Die Mitte. Ron hatte in den vergangenen zwei Wochen ziemlich rasch herausgefunden, dass die Mitte nicht der beste Ort war. In der Mitte zu sein, bedeutete zwischen beiden Seiten des Zauns zu sein. Wenn man in der Mitte war, wurde man in verschiedene Richtungen gezogen. Du willst die eine Seite nicht verpfeifen, um die andere Seite glücklich zu machen. Gleich was du tust, wenn du in der Mitte steckst, kannst du nicht gewinnen.

Was Ron umbrachte war, dass Harry und Hermine sich nicht hassten. Es war nicht so, dass sie sich niederschlugen indem sie sich stritten, furchtbare Worte ausstießen und Dinge taten, die man nicht zurücknehmen konnte. Soviel er mitbekam, war etwas passiert, dass Harry veranlasst hatte sich von Hermine zurück zu ziehen. Etwas wichtiges musste passiert sein, da Ron wusste, wie sehr Harry Hermine liebte. Es hatte für ihn so ausgesehen, als ob nicht mal wilde Pferde sie hätten trennen können.

In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte er viel darüber nachgedacht. Er meinte er sollte glücklich sein, dass ihre anscheinend perfekte Beziehung einen holprigen Weg eingeschlagen hatte. Doch das war er nicht. Er war nicht glücklich mit dieser neuesten Wendung der Ereignisse. Es war offensichtlich, dass die beiden sich noch liebten. Sie fragten was der andere tat und er gab jedem von ihnen einfache Antworten. Er erzählte Hermine, dass Harry in Ordnung war. Er erzählte Harry, dass es Hermine gut ging. Er konnte in ihren Augen sehen, dass sie mehr wissen wollten, doch sie wagten es nicht zu fragen.

Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, die einfache Tatsache war, dass es seinen beiden besten Freunden weh tat. Er konnte sagen, dass sie sich unnötigerweise wehtaten. Das alles könnte geklärt werden, wenn sie einfach gemeinsam in ein Zimmer gingen und darüber reden würden. Er war sich nicht bei vielen Dingen sicher, doch er wusste, dass das sicher war.

Doch das Problem war, dass Harry und Hermine außerhalb des Unterrichts sich nicht sehr lange im selben Raum aufhielten. Die zwei schienen fast einen unausgesprochen perfekten Zeitplan entwickelt zu haben um sich voneinander fern zu halten. Hermine aß früh. Harry aß spät. Hermine traf früh in den Klassenzimmern ein; Harry stellte sicher, dass er fast der letzte war, der reinkam. Es war brillant, wie Ron sich eingestand. Wenn er nicht denken würde, dass sie beide wie dickköpfige Idioten handelten, müsste er ihnen dazu gratulieren.

Zwei Tage bevor die Weihnachtsferien begannen, entdeckte er Hermine wie sie in der Bibliothek über einigen Verwandlungsnotizen saß. 

„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein", sagte er und nahm direkt ihr gegenüber platz.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie mürrisch.

„Also, du hast mir nicht erzählt, was du an Weihnachten machst. Gehst du nach Hause?", fragte er.

Sie blickte missgünstig von ihren Notizen auf. „Ich nehme an. Was ist mit dir?"

„Nun, Dad nimmt seinen Weihnachtsbonus vom Ministerium und nimmt die ganze Familie mit nach Rumänien, um Charlie zu besuchen", sagte Ron. „Er kann von dort nicht weg, weiß du? Und bei dem Versuch alles mit Percy wieder gut zu machen, dachten sie es wäre wirklich wichtig für uns alle Weihnachten zusammen zu verbringen."

Hermine lächelte. „Das ist großartig."

Ron nickte. „Ja."

"Was macht Harry an Weihnachten?", fragte Hermine und versuchte lässig zu klingen, was jedoch kläglich misslang.

„Harry? Ist das der Kerl, von dem du sagst, dass du versuchst ihn zu vergessen? Derjenige, von dem du sagst, dass du ihn aus deiner Erinnerung streichen willst, vollkommen und ganz, einhundertprozentig und all dieser Unsinn?"

Hermine schlug ihr Buch zu. „Es war nicht meine Entscheidung, weiß du! Er war derjenige, der von mir weggelaufen ist."

„Gut, Miss Neunmalklug, hast du je versucht den Grund dafür zu erwägen, weshalb er von dir weggelaufen ist?", fragte Ron herablassend. „Ehrlich, Jahrgangsbeste und all das, man sollte meinen du würdest es sofort sehen."

„Nun, natürlich weiß ich, was es ist", sagte sie wütend. „Er hat Angst, dass mir etwas passieren könnte. Er ist schlichtweg und vollkommen dumm und egoistisch und nobel und versucht wieder dieses Menschen-Rettungs-Ding. Es gibt nichts was ich tun kann, Ron. Er beharrt auf seinen Standpunkt und das ist es."

Er lachte. 

"Was ist so lustig?", fragte sie.

„Es ist einfach so, dass die Hermine, die ich kenne, so etwas Eigenmächtiges wie das, nicht so stehen lassen würde", sagte Ron und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Nun, ich weiß ich bin nicht das besondere Köpfchen in unserem kleinen Trio, doch wenn du mir zuhörst, habe ich vielleicht eine Idee, die dir helfen könnte."

Sie versuchte uninteressiert auszusehen. „War für einen Art Idee?" 

„Du willst, dass ich dir helfe?", fragte er und genoss die Wendung der Dinge vollkommen.

„Wohlgemerkt, nicht dass ich nach deiner Hilfe gefragt habe", sagte sie und sah ihn an. „Aber sag, was ist deine Absicht?"

Harry half Ron seinen Koffer in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter zu bringen. Ron würde in wenigen Minuten zum Bahnsteig gehen.

„Danke, Kumpel", sagte Ron, als sie schließlich den Koffer hinunter gebracht hatten.

„Kein Problem", sagte er. „Doch was hast du hier drin? Leichen?"

„Ich gestehe", sagte Ron. "Ich habe der Welt einen Gefallen getan. In diesem Koffer findest du Draco Malfoy, gefesselt und geknebelt. Ich werde ihn in Rumänien aussetzen. Warte. Das wäre vollkommen unfair und grausam für Rumänien. Ich glaube ich lass ihn im Verbotenen Wald laufen, bevor ich gehe. Wenn sie Fragen stellen, wir haben nie diese Unterhaltung geführt."

„Dein Geheimnis, ist sicher bei mir", sagte Harry und sah sich um, nach einer Gruppe Schüler die im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt waren, um zum Bahnhof zu gehen. 

„Hast du Hermine gesehen?", fragte Harry und versuchte verblüfft auszusehen.

„Ja", sagte Ron. „Ginny und ich haben uns heute Morgen von ihr verabschiedet. Sie hatte eine Flohnetzwerkverbindung nach Hause, nach Atlanta."

Harry nickte.

„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht mit uns nach Rumänien kommen willst?", fragte Ron. „Du wirst hier alleine sein. Du weißt meine Eltern hätten dich gerne dabei." 

„Nein, danke", sagte Harry. „Ich schätze es. Ich bin in Ordnung hier. Du solltest bei deiner Familie sein. Außerdem, werde ich nicht alleine sein. Ich hab Hagrid hier."

"Und die Creevy Brüder", sagte Ron. „Nicht zu erwähnen, Snape. Du wirst dich großartig amüsieren. Ich bin neidisch."

„Ja, gut", sagte Harry. „Ich hab dein Weihnachtgeschenk in deinen Koffer gepackt. Ich hab auch ein paar für deine Familie reingetan."

„Danke", sagte Ron. „Mum hat auch etwas für dich dagelassen. Sie sagt du sollst es nicht vor dem Weihnachtsmorgen öffnen, sonst wird sie dich verhexen." 

Harry lachte. In diesem Augenblick kam Ginny die Treppe herunter gerannt. Ihr Koffer folgte ihr, indem er hinter ihr her flog.

„Verdammt", sagte Ron und schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Ich hätte daran denken sollen! Ich vergesse immer, dass wir das tun können."

„Komm schon, Ron", sagte Ginny. „Wir beeilen uns besser."

Ron nickte. „Schöne Weihnachten, Harry."

„Dir auch", sagte Harry. "Ich hoffe du hast tolle Ferien, Gin."

„Danke, Harry", sagte sie. „Dir auch. Komm schon, Ron."

Harry beobachtete, wie sie durch das Portraitloch eilten. Zum erstenmal, seit er in Hogwarts war, verbrachte er die Weihnachtsferien alleine. Er hatte immer entweder Ron oder Hermine oder beide um sich gehabt, die die Ferien mit ihm verbracht hatten. Jetzt war er alleine. Er konnte nicht näher darauf eingehen. Er hatte sich selbst in dieses Schlamassel gebracht. Er musste mit seiner Entscheidung leben, ungeachtet wie unglücklich es ihn machte.

Nur eine handvoll Gryffindors war für die Ferien dageblieben. Keiner von Harrys Zimmergenossen, war dageblieben. Das Resultat war, dass er hauptsächlich für sich blieb. Er verbrachte einen der Nachmittage damit, mit Hagrid und Fang in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen und nach Grawp zu sehen.

Am Weihnachtsabend entschloss er sich, einige seiner Hausaufgaben nachzuholen und verbrachte die größte Zeit des Tages in seinem Zimmer. Er war fast fertig, um in die Große Halle zum Abendessen hinunter zugehen, als er jemanden leise gegen die Tür klopfen hörte.

Er fragte sich, wer auf der Welt das sein könnte und hoffte, dass es nicht einer der Creevy Brüder war, die mit ihm Zauberschach oder Snape explodiert spielen wollten. Er lief zur Tür und öffnete. Da war niemand. Er spürte ein ziehen an seinem Bein und als er hinunterblickte, sah er Dobby dastehen.

Er sah anders aus. Er trug noch sein Geschirrtuch, doch um seinen Hals trug er einen grün-rote Fliege. Und er hatte eine Weihnachtsmütze auf dem Kopf.

„Dobby!", rief Harry mit einem Lächeln.

"Frohe Weihnachten, Harry Potter", sagte Dobby und lächelte ihn breit an.

„Auch dir Frohe Weihnachten", sagte Harry. „Was führt dich her?"

„Mir wurde gesagt, ich soll sie zum Raum der Wünsche bringen ungefähr gegen 6 Uhr abends, Harry Potter, Sir."

„Nun, es ist gerade nach sechs", sagte Harry und blickte auf seine Uhr.

„Es tut Dobby leid, dass er zu spät kommt, doch er und Winky haben mit der Dekoration und dem Essen geholfen und Winky ---sie hat ein bisschen zuviel vom Eierpunsch und..."

„Was ist das mit dem Raum der Wünsche?", fragte Harry ihn.

„Ich soll sie dort hin bringen, Harry Potter, Sir", sagte Dobby.

„Nun, dass ist toll, Dobby, doch ich wollte gerade zum Abendessen runter gehen", sagte Harry.

„Es wird Abendessen im Raum der Wünsch geben", sagte Dobby stolz.

„Und es ist gutes Essen, Harry Potter."  
„Wer hat dir gesagt, dass du mich dort hin bringen sollst?", fragte Harry, interessiert.

„Dobby kann es nicht sagen", sagte Dobby, seine Augen funkelten. „Aber Dobby wurde gesagt, dass er ein nein nicht als Antwort nehmen soll, also sagte Dobby er würde tun, was ihm gesagt wurde. Sie müssen mit mir kommen, Harry Potter."

„Oh, in Ordnung", sagte Harry, er brachte es nicht über das Herz, nein zu dem Hauselfen zu sagen. Er schien so stolz auf sich selbst zu sein, dass er eine solch große Aufgabe hatte. Dobby hatte so etwas schon früher für ihn getan, selbst wenn es zu katastrophalen Auswirkungen gekommen war. Er hoffte, dass es diesmal nicht der Fall war. Also folgte er dem Hauselfen durch das Portraitloch und die Treppe hinauf in den siebten Stock.

Er versuchte den Hauselfen dazu zu bringen, die Identität der Person, die um seine Anwesenheit bat, zu enthüllen, doch Dobbys Lippen waren versiegelt. Er sprach eine Menge über Hauselfen Klatsch, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche machten, aber er enthüllte keine Informationen, weshalb Harry dort hin sollte und wer ihn dort haben wollte.

Harry zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, wer es sein konnte. Ron war nicht da. Er war in Rumänien. Hermine war in Atlanta und nach seinem Benehmen ihr gegenüber in den letzten Wochen, bezweifelte er ernsthaft, dass sie diejenige war, die ihn sehen wollte. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm machte sich Sorgen, dass es Cho Chang wäre, die ihm wieder heulend unter die Nase reiben würde, dass er sie getäuscht hatte.

„Da sind wir, Harry Potter, Sir", sagte Dobby stolz. „Sie müssen dreimal vor der leeren Wand auf und ab laufen und sich konzentrieren, Sir." 

Harry sah den Hauselfen fragend an, aber er tat was er sagte. Innerhalb weniger Momente erschien die Tür. Dobby klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände.

„Harry Potter, sie müssen jetzt reingehen", sagte Dobby. „Es ist ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk." 

„Uh, okay", sagte Harry und protestierte ein bisschen, als Dobby Harrys Beine vorwärts schob. „Kommst du nicht mit rein?"

Dobby schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir wurde gesagt, ich solle sie herbringen und das ist alles, Harry Potter. Ich muss Winky unten helfen. Sie könnte wieder Butterbier trinken und das wäre furchtbar, Harry Potter, Sir."

Harry stolperte ein bisschen, als Dobby ihn mit einem letzten Schubs durch die Tür schob. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm. Er sah sich in dem Raum um und es sah ziemlich anders aus, als das letzte mal, als er hier gewesen war. Als er die DA Treffen hier drin abgehalten hatte, waren Kissen, Bücher und alles was man brauchte um Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu unterrichten, hier gewesen. Heute Abend sah es nicht so aus.

Der Raum sah wie ein Wohnzimmer in einer Hütte aus. Da war ein großes, bequemes Sofa, direkt vor Feuer, das in einem großen, steinernen Kamin brannte. In der Mitte des Raums befand sich ein hölzerner Tisch. Zwei Plätze waren am Tisch. Der Mittelteil des Tisches war mit zwei kegelförmigen brennenden Kerzen dekoriert. Die Mitte des Tisches war beladen mit jeder erdenklichen Auswahl an Speisen... gebratenes Hähnchen, gestampfte Kartoffeln, frische Brötchen, Kürbispastete, eine Kanne Orangensaft und eine Kanne Butterbier. Es roch fantastisch.  
Er drehte sich um und sah einen riesigen Weihnachtsbaum in der Ecke des Raums, dekoriert mit silbernen Girlanden und Schmuck. Ein einzelner silberner Stern thronte auf der Spitze des Baums und eine handvoll Geschenke lag unter dem Baum. Zu seiner Überraschung, spielte ein Radio Musik. Wer hat sich all die Mühe gemacht? Wer hatte das alles nur für ihn getan? 

Wie auf ein Stichwort sagte eine Stimme leise hinter ihm: „Frohe Weihnachten."

Er hätte diese Stimme überall erkannt. Er drehte sich langsam um und sah sie vor dem Tisch stehen. Sie sah wirklich wunderschön aus. Sie war fast wie immer gekleidet, doch sie sah... nun ihm viel kein Wort dafür ein. Sie trug ein paar Jeans und einen königsblauen Pulli. Ihr Haar war nicht kraus oder buschig, doch in weiche Locken geschwungen. Um ihren Hals trug sie die einfache silberne Kette und den Anhänger, den er ihr geschenkt hatte. Sie lächelte ihn nervös an.

„Was machst du hier?", schaffte er schließlich hervorzubringen. 

„Natürlich, Weihnachten mit dir verbringen", sagte sie.

„Mit mir?", fragte er sie. „Ich hab gedacht du wärst für Weihnachten nach Hause gegangen."

„Ich bin daheim", sagte sie, ihre braunen Augen starrten aufmerksam in seine. „Wo immer du bist, ist mein Zuhause."

Er sah sie an und fühlte sich, als ob er gleich weinen würde. 

„Ich...ähm...sollte gehen", sagte er.

„Nein", sagte sie einfach.

„Was?", fragte er sie.

Sie trat näher. „Du bist einmal von mir weggelaufen und ich ließ dich gehen. Ich lass das nicht wieder geschehen. Wir sind zu weit gekommen, als es so enden zu lassen."

Er drehte sich zur Tür, doch sie griff nach seiner Schulter und drehte ihn um, so dass er ihr ins Gesicht sah.

„Sieh mich an", sagte sie, ihre Stimme versagte. „Ich weiß, was du tust. Ich denke auf eine Art verstehe ich, warum du das tust, aber weißt du, du hättest mich fragen können, wie ich mich dabei fühle!" 

„Ich tue was...", begann er, doch sie hielt ihn auf. 

„Du tust das selbe, was meine Eltern vor einigen Monaten getan haben, erinnerst du dich? Sie haben mein Leben geplant, ohne mich zu fragen, was ich wollte. Sie haben nicht nachgefragt, Harry. Du hast dich entschieden dich aus meinen Leben zu schneiden, hast dich nicht gekümmert was ich dazu zu sagen habe. Nun, du wirst hören, was ich dazu zu sagen habe."

Er sah sie an, hörte ihr bittende Stimme. Er nickte und lief zum Sofa hinüber. Sie folgte ihm wenige Momente später. Einige Augenblicke saßen sie schweigend vor dem Feuer.

Sie drehte sich ein bisschen, um ihn anzusehen. „Was ist passiert?"

„Das willst du nicht wissen."

"Doch, will ich", sagte sie. „Ich verdiene eine Erklärung für den plötzlichen Wandel deines Verhaltens."

„Du willst es wirklich wissen?", fragte er sie, seine Stimme wurde lauter.  
„Okay. In der Nacht, als ich im Krankenflügel war, hatte ich einen Traum. Du und ich waren an einem Strand. Wir hatten eine fantastische Zeit. Du bist ein bisschen voraus gerannt und ich bin dir hinterher gerannt, doch da erschien Voldemort. Er war nicht so, wie wir ihn jetzt kennen, er war Tom Riddle. Er erzählte mir, dass nicht er dich töten würde, sondern ich. Er sagte, dass du sterben würdest, weil du mich liebst. Er sagte du würdest das gleiche Schicksal erleiden, wie jeder, der das Unglück hatte mich zu lieben."

Sie saß da und hörte ihm mit offenem Mund zu.

„Bist du jetzt glücklich?", fragte er sie. „Siehst du jetzt, weshalb ich getan habe, was ich getan habe?"

Sie blickte nachdenklich drein.

„Das war nur ein Traum, Harry", sagte sie ruhig.

„Träume haben eine Basis zur Realität", sagte er.

„Auf eine gewisse Weise ja, ich glaube, dass sie das haben", sagte sie.   
„Aber, Harry, das war nur ein Traum. Niemand weiß, was geschehen wird. Doch ich weiß eines, ich liebe dich. Eines Tages werde ich sterben. Jeder tut das für gewöhnlich. Ich hoffe ein langes Leben zu haben. Ich hoffe, dass auch du ein langes Leben haben wirst. Ich hoffe wir können zusammen ein langes Leben verbringen. Doch was wir nicht können, ist das wir zulassen, dass Angst uns kaputt macht. Wenn wir das tun, was für eine Art Leben ist das? Ich würde keine einzige Sache in meinem Leben ändern, Harry, nicht eine einzige. Wenn ich vorher gewusst hätte, was ich jetzt weiß, würde ich nichts daran ändern."

„Hermine", flüsterte er.

„Glaub das Harry", sagte sie. „Vertraue darauf."

Sie legte ihre Hand auf sein Gesicht.

"Niemand kann Zeit garantieren", sagte sie. „Wir wissen nicht, wie viel Zeit wir haben. Wir sollten die Zeit genießen, die wir haben und Leute ehren, die wir in unserem Leben haben. Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir ging, aber diese vergangenen paar Wochen waren schrecklich. Ich will nicht den Rest meines Lebens so verbringen, mit dir zusammen sein wollen, aber die Gelegenheit zurück zu weisen, weil du Angst hast, dass ich am Ende sterben könnte. Ich habe auch vor vielen Dingen Angst, Harry, aber ich habe nie Angst vor dir gehabt. Ich habe Angst dich ohne guten Grund zu verlieren."

Er war still. Sie streichelte seine Wange mit ihren Fingern.  
„Was willst du, Harry?", fragte sie ihn.

„Dich", sagte er leise. Er nahm ihre Hand in sein. „Ich will dich."

„Mein Harry", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.

„Es tut mir so leid", sagte er. „Ich liebe dich so sehr. Ich wollte dir nie wehtun."

„Dann bleib bei mir", sagte sie. „Schieb mich nicht weg."

Er legte seine Stirn gegen ihre.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du das weißt oder nicht, aber ich kann ziemlich dickköpfig sein, wenn ich es will", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. „Und ich gehe nirgendwo hin."

"Gut", sagte er und lächelte aufrichtig, zum erstenmal seit einer Ewigkeit.

„Ich habe eine Frage an dich", sagte er, als sie von der Couch aufstanden und Hand in Hand zum Tisch hinüber liefen.

„Was?", fragte sie.

"Das Radio", fragte er. „Ich dachte wir könnten keine Muggel Elektronik hier in Hogwarts benutzen."

„Können wir nicht", sagte sie, ihre Augen funkelten, als sie sich an den Tisch setzte. „Aber wenn man solche Verbindungen wie ich hatte, kann alles passieren."

"Wie wer?", fragte er sie.

„Ich kann meine Quelle nicht preisgeben", sagte sie. „Ich habe geschworen sie geheim zu halten."

„Okay, okay", sagte er, und legte sich Hühnchen und Kartoffeln auf den Teller. „Wie hast du das alles hier zusammen gebracht?"

Sie lächelte ihn cool an, als auch sie Hühnchen und Kartoffeln auf ihren eigenen Teller lud.

„Ich hatte etwas Hilfe von einigen verschiedenen Quellen. Dein bester und mein bester Freund, Mr. Ronald Weasley, hat mir geholfen diese Täuschung auszudenken. Er sagte mir, ich soll dir sagen dass er für den Erfolg unsere gemeinsamen Mission hier 100 verantwortlich ist und er erwartet Erkenntlichkeit, Dank und nicht weniger als eine Konfetti-Parade bei seiner Rückkehr."

Harry lachte.

„Wer hätte gedachte, dass das in ihm steckt?", erwog er laut.

„Er kann ganz der verschlagene Romantiker sein, wenn er will", sagte Hermine wiehernd.

Sie genossen ihr Essen und redeten, genossen wieder die Gesellschaft des anderen. Als sie satt und glücklich waren, nahm Harry eine sanfte Ballade aus dem Radio wahr.

„Würden sie mit mir tanzen, Mylady?", fragte er sie, schob seinen Stuhl zurück und stand auf. Sie errötete, als er ihr seine Hand anbot und sich verbeugte.

„Aber selbstverständlich, Sir", sagte sie und lachte als sie vom Stuhl aufstand. Sie liefen zum Weihnachtsbaum hinüber und begannen zu tanzen.

Die Musik spielte ununterbrochen im Hintergrund. Harry kannte den Namen des Songs nicht, aber es klang wie die selbe Gruppe, die gesungen hatte, als er und Hermine in der Nacht im Planetarium in Atlanta getanzt hatten. 

Hermine schloss die Augen und lehnte sich gegen ihn. Sein Arm wanderte an ihrem Rücken hinab und sie konnte seinen Atem hören als sie sich in langsamen Kreisen zur Musik drehten. Sie hielten sich eng aneinander, genossen das Gefühl des warmen Körpers des anderen.

Er küsste sie sanft, das Gefühl ihrer sanften Lippen bereitete ihm Vergnügen. Sie war so warm und liebenswert. Er könnte sich selbst eine verpassen, dass er je geglaubt hatte, sich von ihr fernhalten zu können.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er. Er berührte ihre Wange mit seinen Fingern, ein schüchternes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Sie drückte ihre Wange näher gegen seine Finger, als er die Hand öffnete.

Sie legte einen Arm um seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu einem weiteren Kuss hinunter.

„Harry", flüsterte sie nervös. „Ich, ähm, denkst du wir sollten...ich würde voll verstehen wenn du nicht willst, doch ich denke wirklich wir...ich will sagen...wenn du willst...ich würde wirklich gerne...ich meine...was ich so unbeholfen zu sagen versuche ist, dass ich denke...ich bin bereit...wenn du es bist."

Er sah in ihre Augen. Sie sah ein wenig verängstigt aber entschlossen aus.

„Du meinst, du willst...du weißt...", sagte er und blickte zu Boden. „Bei Merlins Bart, wie sollen wir es tun, wenn keiner von uns es sagen kann."

„Willst du?", fragte sie ihn.

„Wenn du willst, will ich", sagte er. „Aber ich will nicht, dass du denkst wir müssten, weil ich nichts tun will, dass dir unangenehm ist."

„Ich habe mir immer vorgestellt, dass mein erstes Mal ein perfekter Moment sein würde", sagte sie. Ihre Augen waren ein bisschen trüb.   
„Dass, wenn die Zeit für den Moment kommen würde, ich in meinem Herzen wüsste, dass es das Richtige ist. Das ich wissen würde, wenn ich es mit meinem ganzen Herzen und meiner Seele will. Ich weiß, es klingt schrecklich romantisch und idealistisch, aber das ist es, was ich jetzt fühle, Harry. Ich fühle, dass das unser Moment ist."

„Bist du sicher?", fragte er und nahm ihre Hand in seine.

Sie nickte. Sie hielt seine Hand und führte ihn zum Sofa vor dem Kamin. Sie setzten sich auf den Boden einander gegenüber. Sie sah ihn an, ihre braunen Augen schimmerten im Licht des Feuers. Sie brachte ihre Hand zu ihrem Pullover und zog ihn zögerlich über ihren Kopf. Sie trug einen einfachen weißen BH.

Sie konnte fast hören, wie ihr Herz schlug, als sie ihre Hand auf seinen Pulli legte und ihn auszog. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und strich über ihr Haar. Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn und drückte ihr Gesicht gegen seinen Hals. Sie spürte, wie ihre Körper aufeinander reagierten und sie fühlte sich, als ob es in ihrem gesamten Inneren drunter und drüber ginge.

Sie streiften ihre Hosen und Schuhe ab und warfen sie beiseite. Sie saßen Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, Hermine in ihrem BH und ihrer Unterwäsche und Harry in seinen Boxershorts. Sie waren beide nervös und verängstigt, doch beide wussten in ihrem Herzen, dass sie es beide wollten. Dieser monumentale Moment in ihrer beider Leben war offensichtlich dafür vorgesehen, ihn miteinander zu teilen.

Sie küssten sich wieder, diesmal mehr drängend. Dann fielen sie auf den weichen Teppichboden zurück... 

Das Feuer knackte im Kamin und die Musik spielte noch leise im Radio. Sie hielten einander, an nichts und niemanden denkend, außer an einander.


	8. Ill Always Be Right There

**Arthus – **wer hätte gedacht, dass Ron der perfekte Verkuppler ist. Wohl niemand, aber diesmal hatte er ja offensichtlich Erfolg.

Kapitel 8 I'll Always Be Right There 

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte, hatte sie für einen kurzen Augenblick vergessen, wo sie war. Sie war nicht in ihrem Schlafsaal und schlief nicht in ihrem Bett. Sie lag auf dem Boden in eine graue Flanelldecke gewickelt. Schlaftrunken öffnete sie die Augen und sah ihre Kleider als willkürlichen Haufen auf dem Boden liegen. Wenige Zentimeter von ihrer Kleidung entfernt waren Harrys abgelegte Kleider. Die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht strömten wieder auf sie ein.

Das Gespräch. Die Versöhnung. Das Essen. Der Tanz. Der Moment der Wahrheit….und dann, haben sie sich einander ihre Unschuld geschenkt. Das war ein großer Schritt. Es war wahrscheinlich die größte Entscheidung ihres Lebens. Wenn man einmal die Linie überschritten hat, gibt es kein zurück. Sie hatte das gewusst. Er hatte das gewusst. Sie war bereit gewesen. Sie wusste das.

Als sie diesen Abend mit der Hilfe von Ron geplant hatte, hatte sie nicht bewusst daran gedacht, wie dieser Abend enden würde. Sie hatte geplant ihn mit ihren eigenen Gefühlen zu konfrontieren. Sie wollte ihm sagen, wie sie fühlte. Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass sie die Risiken kannte wenn sie darin verstrickt war, aber sie würde sich ihnen gerne entgegen stellen, wenn sie zusammen sein konnten. Sie würde sich glauben machen, dass sie sich darauf einließ und das sie ihn immer noch so sehr liebte, wie sie es immer getan hatte. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass sie danach gemeinsam ein nettes Abendessen einnehmen würden und den Abend damit verbringen würden zu reden und Musik zu hören.

Sie müsste lügen, wenn sie sagen würde, dass sie nicht gedacht hätte, dass miteinander schlafen zumindest eine ferne Möglichkeit wäre. Irgendetwas tief in ihrem Inneren, sagte ihr sie solle Verhütungszauber nachschlagen, also schlug sie in einem Buch aus der Bibliothek nach, dass den Titel Magische Medizin und Krankheiten trug. Nur als Vorsorge, führte sie einen Zauberspruch an sich selbst durch, bevor sie zum Raum der Wünsche hinaufging und alles vorbereitete. Sie war froh, dass sie es getan hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie mit 16 Jahren für viele Dinge bereit war, aber Mutter zu sein, war keines davon. Vielleicht eines Tages, aber jetzt war nicht die Zeit dafür.

Doch sie konnte nicht glauben, dass es wirklich passiert war. Es machte wirklich Sinn. Sie hatten in den letzten 6 Jahren soviel durchgemacht, besonders in den letzten paar Monaten. Sie hatten bemerkt, wie sehr sie einander zugeneigt waren. Alles war gesagt worden, aber nicht alles getan worden. Es schien ein logischer Schritt. Es schien richtig, dass das größte Geschenk, dass sie ihm geben konnte, sie selbst war. Er bedeutete für sie die Welt in den letzten paar Jahren. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihm erklären sollte wie sehr sie ihn liebte, wie ihr Herz reagierte, wenn sie ihn sah oder seinen Namen hörte. Sie fragte sich, ob sie ihm das alles bedeutete. Sie musste daran denken wie sanft und zärtlich er in der Nacht zuvor gewesen war, er musste auf die selbe Weise empfinden.

Sie hatte immer von anderen Mädchen gehört, wie schmerzhaft und unangenehm das erste Mal sein konnte. Obwohl es eines der Dinge war, die auch so süß und schön waren und sie wollte sich selbst stoppen...sie klang wie eine dieser albernen romantischen Geschichten die Lavender und Pavarti lasen.

Sie hörte, wie Harry neben ihr anfing aufzuwachen. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite um ihn anzusehen. Als sie es tat, wurde ihr plötzlich die Tatsache bewusst, dass sie unter der Decke nackt war. Nackt, absolut ohne Kleider. Nackt, absolut ohne Kleider, neben ihrem besten Freund, der ebenfalls nackt war. Sie unterdrückte ein Lachen und beobachtete, wie er schläfrig seine Augen rieb.

„Hi", sagte er leise.

„Hi", sagte sie schüchtern.

Lange Zeit sprachen sie nicht und lagen nur nebeneinander und sahen sich an.

„Woran denkst du?", fragte sie ihn schließlich.

Er sah sie einen Augenblick nachdenklich an und schenkte ihr dann ein leichtes Lachen. „Die Wahrheit?"

Sie nickte. „Bitte."

"Ich habe gedacht, das dies der untypischste Weihnachtsmorgen ist, den ich je in meinen Leben erlebt habe", sagte er einfach.

„Es ist Weihnachten!", sagte sie und legte sich die Hand auf den Mund.   
„Frohe Weihnachten, Harry!"

Sie lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft.

„Frohe Weihnachten", sagte er und streichelte zärtliche ihre Wange. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und deutete ihr an näher zu kommen.

Bereitwillig kuschelte sie sich nahe an ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust, sofort legten sich seine Arme um sie.

"Du bedauerst es nicht, oder?", fragte er sie, seine Hand strich über ihren Arm. „Ich meine du bedauerst nicht was passiert ist, oder? Ich meine, du kannst es mir sagen, wenn es so ist. Ich werde es verstehen."

Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn an.

„Nein", sagte sie, ihre Augen waren ernst. „Ich wollte letzte Nacht mit dir zusammen sein. Ich will jetzt mit dir zusammen sein. Ich empfinde viele Dinge, bei dem was letzte Nacht passiert ist, und ich kann dir ohne bedenken sagen, dass Bedauern nicht dazu gehört."

Er lächelte. "Ich liebe dich so sehr, Hermine."

Er lehnte sich vor und küsste sie und sie verbrachten einige Minuten damit auf dem Boden herumzurollen, lachten sich einander ins Gesicht und küssten und berührten sich. Auf einmal hielt er inne.

„Was?", fragte sie ihn atemlos. „Was ist? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

„Dein Weihnachtsgeschenk!", sagte er.

„Ich dachte, dass hast du mir letzte Nacht gegeben", sagte sie frech und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Seine Wangen wurden dunkelrot. „Nicht das", sagte er. „Es ist unten in meinem Zimmer."

Damit löste er sich von ihr und lief zu seinen Kleidern hinüber, rasch hob er seine Boxershorts auf und zog sie an. Hermine beobachtete, wie er sich weiter anzog. Als er sich seinen Pulli über den Kopf zog, bemerkte er erst, dass Hermine in die ganze Zeit ansah.

„Du hast mich beobachtet?", fragte er sie und versuchte schockiert auszusehen. 

„Nein", sagte sie, schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte ihre Augen abzuwenden. „Ich hab nur...ähm...ins Leere gestarrt. Du warst in meiner Sicht. Also, wenn du das denkst ist es wirklich deine Schuld. Und ich bin erschüttert, dass du denkst ich wäre eine Spannerin oder so was."

„Tut mir leid", sagte er und winkte ab. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich gedacht habe. Ich wollte dir nicht vorwerfen du wärst unverschämt schamlos..."

Sie hielt ihre Hand hoch. „Halt, behalte es für dich."

Er lachte. „Okay." 

"Wo gehst du hin?", fragte sie ihn.

"Ich habs dir gesagt", sagte er, setzte sich auf die Couch und zog seine Socken und seine Turnschuh an. „Runter in mein Zimmer, um deine Geschenke zu holen und etwas zum Frühstück für uns." 

„Oh, großartig", sagte sie und strahlte ihn an. „Ich verhungere."

„Ich bin gleich zurück", sagte er und lehnte sich hinunter, um sie zu küssen. „Geh nirgendwo hin."

Auf dem Weg hinunter in den Gryffindor Turm traf Harry glücklicherweise auf Dobby. Der Hauself wünschte ihm Frohe Weihnachten und Harry antwortete freundlich. Dann fragte er Dobby ob er einen Korb mit Backwaren und heißer Schokolade vor dem Raum der Wünsche abstellen könne. Glücklicherweise fragte Dobby nicht weiter und willigte glücklich ein es zu tun. 

Harry lachte als er beobachtete wie der Hauself den Gang hinunter hüpfte und glücklich Weihnachtslieder sang.

Er rannte praktisch den Rest des Weges zum Gryffindor Turm. Er konnte nicht glauben wie sehr sich die Dinge in solch kurzer Zeit geändert hatten. Vor weniger als 24 Stunden, war er alleine gewesen. Er war nicht glücklich damit gewesen, aber er hatte sich damit abgefunden. Nun, das stimmte nicht wirklich, er hatte zumindest den Versuch gemacht, es zu akzeptieren. Er wusste jetzt, dass gleich was er sagte oder versuchte, er hätte es nie wirklich akzeptieren können.

Die kalte harte Wahrheit war, dass er sie liebte. Er konnte versuchen Distanz zwischen sie zu bringen, er konnte aufhören mit ihr zu reden, aber er würde das nie ändern können.

Er hätte sich nie vorgestellt, dass sie das, was sie getan hatten sobald tun würden. Natürlich hatte er darüber nachgedacht, aber er hatte geglaubt, dass es sehr viel später passieren würde.

Er wusste, dass gleich was er tat oder wohin sein Leben führte, er nie diese erste Nacht mit ihr vergessen würde. Er würde sich nicht nur an den Akt des Liebe-Machens erinnern, sondern sich daran erinnern, wie es sich anfühlte sie zu halten, zu spüren wie weich ihre Haut war. Er würde sich erinnern, wie sie auf seine Küsse geantwortet hatte. Er würde sich daran erinnern, wie großartig es war, dass sie dieses große Ereignis in ihrem Leben gemeinsam erlebt hatten. Er würde sich daran erinnern, wie sie in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war und wie er mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht war und sie nur beobachtet hatte, wie sie schlief. Es waren Augenblicke wie diese in denen er spürte, dass alles in Ordnung war. Er konnte tatsächlich glauben, dass die Dinge am Ende gut werden würden. Bei ihr hatte er kein Vermächtnis oder einen Namen, dem er gerecht werden musste. Er konnte einfach er selber sein. Er konnte einfach sein.

Er sprintete durch das Potraitloch und die Treppen hinauf in sein Zimmer. Er holte Hermines Weihnachtsgeschenk unter dem Bett hervor. Er hatte es einige Monate zuvor in Hogsmead gekauft. Er hatte es unter seinem Bett platziert und sich gefragt, ob er je die Gelegenheit bekommen würde, es ihr zu geben. Er lächelte, als er es aufhob.

Rasch lief er wieder aus dem Zimmer und bemerkte, dass sich einige zusätzlich Geschenke für ihn und Hermine unter dem Baum befanden. Da waren die Geschenke, von denen Ron und Ginny gesprochen hatten und Hermine hatte einige von ihren Eltern bekommen. Er nahm einen Korb aus der Ecke des Zimmers und legte schnell die Geschenke hinein.

Mit den vielen Geschenken kämpfte er sich durch das Portrailoch und er schaffte es hindurch, ohne etwas fallen zu lassen. Er war fast bei der Treppe, als er Professor Lupin traf.

„Frohe Weichnachten, Harry", sagte Lupin und lächelte ihn warm an. „Ich bin gerade hochgekommen, um dich zu sehen."

Harry lugte über den Korb mit den Geschenken und lächelte. „Ihnen auch Frohe Weihnachten, Professor Lupin."

"Du bist ziemlich beladen", sagte Lupin. „Wo willst du hin?"

„Ähm", sagte Harry schüchtern. „Ich, ähm, nun, ich wollte..." 

Lupin gluckste.

"Ich denke das bedeutet, dass du und Hermine euch vertragen habt, oder?", fragte er Harry freundlich.

Harry sah ihn verblüfft an. „Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Nun, ich bin nicht Trelawney, aber ich habe deinen Freund Dobby gesehen wie er gestern Nachmittag mit Miss Granger im Schlepptau hinauf in den 7. Stock lief und wenige Augenblicke zuvor sah ich den selben Hauself mit einem Korb voll Backwaren hinauf in den 7. Stock gehen. Und wenn ich nicht falsch liege, läufst du in die selbe Richtung, oder?"

Harry stellte den Korb ab und schaute peinlich berührt drein.

„Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein, Harry", sagte Lupin. „Ich war auch mal 16, natürlich ist das Jahre her."

Harry nickte und blickte immer noch zu Boden. Er wünschte der Boden würde sich auftun und ihn verschlucken und ihn aus dieser peinlichen Situation befreien.

"Ich war gerade auf dem Weg in den Gryffindor Turm um dich heute Abend auf ein Butterbier einzuladen. Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du und Hermine mir Gesellschaft leisten würdet."

"Ja, das wäre großartig", sagte Harry und sah endlich auf, um seinen Blick zu treffen.

„Warum kommt ihr beiden nicht heute Abend nach dem Abendessen in mein Büro?"

Harry lächelte. „Wir werden da sein." 

Einige Augenblicke später, lief Harry durch die Tür im Raum der Wünsche. Er fand sie am Tisch sitzend vor, wie sie einen Heidelbeer Muffin aß.

„Du bist angezogen", sagte er, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

"Ich hoffe, du hast nicht geglaubt, dass ich Dobby völlig nackt die Tür öffne, oder?", fragte sie lachend. „Ich hab mich fast selbst umgebracht, als ich versucht habe mich anzuziehen." 

Harry lachte und stellte den Korb ab, bevor er sich an den Tisch setzte. 

„Ja, nun ich bin auf meinen Weg hierher auf Professor Lupin getroffen", sagte Harry. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, als könne er durch mich hindurch sehen."

„Du bist nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten, oder?", fragte sie mit einem besorgten Ton in der Stimme. 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Merlin sei Dank nicht." 

Wenige Sekunden später, fing Hermine zu kichern an. 

„Was?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Kannst du dir das vorstellen?", brachte sie schließlich hervor. „Hundert Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für Bumsen auf dem Schulgelände."

Harry begann ebenfalls zu lachen. "Nun, ich kann mir keinen besseren Weg vorstellen, um Punkte zu verlieren." 

Hermine brach ein Stück von ihrem Muffin ab und warf es nach ihm.

„Hey", protestierte er.

Sie grinste wie eine Grinsekatze.

„Er will, dass wir mach dem Abendessen auf ein Butterbier zu ihm kommen. Er sagt er hat ein Geschenk für mich."

Sie nickte.

„Wenn wir von Geschenken sprechen", sagte er lehnte sich hinunter und holte ihr Geschenk aus dem Korb.

„Oh, ich hab auch eins für dich", sagte sie, stand von ihrem Platz auf und rannte zum Weihnachtsbaum hinüber. Wenige Augenblicke später kam sie zurück und trug zwei perfekt eingewickelte Geschenke.

„Zwei?"

„Ja", sagte sie. „Mach deins zuerst auf."

Sie setzte sich und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er nahm das kleinere der beiden Geschenke und begann es sorgsam auszuwickeln. In der Schachtel war ein silberner Kompass.

„Ein Kompass?", fragte er sie.

Sie nickte. „Ich hab ihn für dich besorgt, damit du nie wieder deinen Weg verlierst."

Er grinste sie an. „Solange ich dich habe, glaube ich nicht, dass ich je meinen Weg verlieren werde." 

Sie strahlte zurück.

„Danke", sagte er aufrichtig.

„Gern geschehen", sagte sie. „Öffne das nächste."

"Ja, Mam", sagte er lachend. Das größere Geschenk war ein Buch, aber kein gewöhnliches Buch. Es war Quidditch im Wandel der Zeit: Die besten Spieler unserer Zeit. Seit Wochen war es auf der Bestsellerliste des Tagespropheten. Harry hatte mehrere Male vor Hermine erwähnt, dass er vor hatte es ich das nächste mal in Hogsmead zu kaufen.

„Danke, Hermine", sagte er und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Ich jetzt?", fragte sie, gierig rieb sie ihre Händen gegeneinander.

„Natürlich", sagte er und reichte ihr das Geschenk.

Sie warf ihm ein breites Lächeln zu, als sie das Geschenk öffnete und eine Spieluhr vorfand. Sie keuchte, als ihre Finger an den eingravierten rosa und gelbfarbenen Rosen entlang fuhren, die exquisit an der Außenseite der Mahagoni Box eingeschnitzt waren. Ihre Augen leuchteten, als sie sie öffnete und die Melodie des bekannten Liedes „Yellow" erklang. Es war das Lied zu dem sie und Harry in der Nacht im Planetarium getanzt hatten. Während die Musik spielte, tanzten die Figur eines jungen Mädchens und Jungen hinter der Kulisse eines Sternenhimmels. 

Eine einzelne Träne rollte ihre Wange hinunter, als sie die Spieluhr ansah.

„Du magst sie also?", fragte er. 

Sie nickte. „Ich liebe sie."

Er lächelte. "Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch", sagte sie, stand von ihrem Stuhl auf, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn auf die Füße. 

„Wo bringst du mich hin, Miss Granger?"

Sie sagte nichts und führte ihn zur Couch hinüber. Sie zwang ihn Platz zu nehmen und setzte sich dann neben ihn. Ihre Augen ließen ihn nicht los. Dann küsste sie ihn zärtlich. Schüchtern zerrte sie an seinem Pulli.

„Du hast also etwas mit mir vor?", fragte er sie.

Sie lächelte und platzierte einen Kuss auf seinen Hals.

„Hmmm", sagte sie. Er konnte spüren wie ihr Atem auf seiner Haut kitzelte.

„Du weißt, wie ich bin, Harry", sagte sie. „Wenn ich mal mit etwas neuem angefangen habe will ich mich vollkommen darin vertiefen."

"Du weißt", sagte er zwischen den Küssen. „Dass ich das immer an dir gemocht habe." 

---------------------------------------------------------- 

Voldemort schloss die Tür hinter sich und nickte der Wache zu.

„Stell sicher, dass er am leben bleibt", befahl er. „Tot ist er mir nicht von Nutzen. Du musst ihm den Trank alle drei Stunden geben. Glaub mir, du Schwachkopf, wenn ich hier runter muss, um deinen Fehler auszubessern, wird es nicht schön sein. Glaub nicht eine Sekunde, dass ich ein Problem damit hätte, dich umzubringen. Es hat mich viel Zeit gekostet diesen Plan zu entwickeln und ich lass ihn mir nicht von vollkommenen Idioten kaputt machen." 

„Ja, Sir", sagte die Wache und stand gerade.

Voldemort schenkte der Wache einen letzten kalten Blick, bevor er den Raum verließ.

Durch den Schlitz in der Tür, konnte die Wache den Gefangenen husten hören. Er hatte das den größten Teil des Abends getan. Vor einer Stunde hatte er beinah ganz zu atmen aufgehört. Widerwillig hatte die Wache Voldemort in den Kerker gerufen, wo der Gefangene festgehalten wurde.  
Die Wache konnte Bewegung hinter der Tür hören, als die Kette des Gefangenen über den Boden schleifte.

„Bitte hilf mir", flüsterte der Gefangene.

„Ich darf nicht mit dir reden", murmelte die Wache zurück. „Sei still."

„Lässt du dir von ihm sagen, was du tust?", fragte der Gefangene, seine Stimme war ziemlich heiser. „Du merkst, dass ihm dein Leben nichts bedeutet. Er benutzt dich nur."

„Wenn ich dir helfe, bin ich so gut wie tot", sagte die Wache einfach.

„Ich kann dir helfen", sagte der Gefangene und brach wieder in einen Hustenanfall aus.

„Wie kannst du mir in Ketten gelegt, hinter geschlossenen Türen helfen?", spottete die Wache. „Du kannst dir ja nicht mal selber helfen."

„Überbring Harry Potter eine Nachricht von mir", sagte der Gefangene drängend. „Wenn nicht Harry, dann Albus Dumbledore. Du weißt, dass er der einzige Zauberer ist, den Voldemort je gefürchtet hat. Oder Remus Lupin. Jeder von ihnen kann dir und mir helfen."

"Mund halten!", bellte ihn die Wache an. „Meine Ehre und Loyalität gilt dem dunklen Lord."

„Das wirst du bereuen", flüsterte der Gefangene zurück. Als die Wache nicht antwortete, ließ der Gefangene sich gegen die Wand fallen. Die Wache hörte jetzt offensichtlich nicht auf ihn, doch wenn er weiter machte bekam er vielleicht einen Verbündeten. Er gab zu, dass es ziemlich hoffnungslos erschien, aber es war alles, was er hatte. Es musste einen Weg geben um Harry zu warnen vor dem was kam. Es musste einen Weg geben, um ihn vor dem zu warnen, was Voldemort plante. Aber wie?


	9. Pretty Baby

**Anne, **ich hoffe du hast deine Backwaren noch bekommen und musstest nicht weiter hungern. grins.

**Arthus**, du wirst noch erfahren, wer der Gefangene ist, nur ruhig Blut.

**Michi-Sky**, ich versuch mein Bestes bei der Übersetzung zu geben und hoffe, dass ich nicht allzu viele Fehler mache. Der ein oder andere hat meine Übersetzung manchmal bemängelt (weil die Sätze manchmal etwas seltsam klängen), umso mehr freut es mich, dass du der Meinung bist, dass es gut übersetzt ist. Danke.

**AlexUhde, **amynolle hat das Talent für krasse Kapitel. grins.

Kapitel 9 Pretty Baby

Am Abend bevor der Unterricht nach den Ferien wieder begann, saß Hermine auf ihrem Bett und las etwas, dass sie eigentlich während der Ferien hatte lesen wollen, doch gewisse Dinge oder eine gewisse Person waren dazwischen gekommen. Den ganzen Tag lang, waren Schüler aus den Ferien zurückgekommen. Lavender und Pavarti quietschten wenige Meter von ihr entfernt über ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke. Offensichtlich hatten Lavenders Eltern sie mit einer neuen Garderobe überrascht, welches sie glücklich Pavarti zeigte.

Sie konzentrierte sich nicht wirklich auf ihr Buch. Ihre Gedanken spielten wieder die Unterhaltung ab, die sie, Harry und Professor Lupin am Weihnachtsabend geführt hatten. Es beschäftigte sie mehr, als sie sich anmerken ließ.

Sie kamen ein bisschen zu spät zu Professor Lupin, den ganzen Tag hatten sie sich im Raum der Wünsche verkrochen. Professor Lupin freute sich sie zu sehen und bediente sie mit Keksen und warmen Butterbier. Eine Weile plauderten sie miteinander, ehe Professor Lupin schließlich mit dem wahren Grund für seine Einladung herausrückte.

„Harry", sagte er. „Ich habe ein paar meiner alten Kisten durchgesehen und ich bin auf ein paar Fotos gestoßen, von denen ich denke, dass du sie bekommen solltest." 

Harry und Hermine beobachten, wie Lupin zu seinem Schreibtisch lief und einen braunen Umschlag aus einer seiner Schubladen hervorholte. Er lief zurück zur Couch und setze sich. Er reichte Harry den Umschlag. Hermine rückte näher an ihren Freund, um die Fotos sehen zu können.

Es waren Bilder von Lupin, Sirius, James und Peter Pettigrew. Auf den Fotos waren sie in ihre Festumhänge gehüllt. James stand in der Mitte seiner Freund und grinste breit.

„Das war am Hochzeitstag deiner Eltern", sagte Lupin.

„Das sind ihre Fotos, Professor", sagte Harry. „Ich kann sie nicht annehmen." 

"Sie sind deine Eltern", sagte Lupin. „Außerdem war ich dort, ich brauche die Fotos nicht. Du warst nicht dort. Ich denke deine Eltern würden wollen, dass du sie bekommst." 

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll", sagte Harry lächelnd.

Hermine stieß ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an. "Danke wäre ein netter Anfang."

Sie alle lachten und Harry nickte. "Ich wußte ich hab sie aus einem Grund um mich herum. Danke, Professor."

Harry blätterte durch die Fotos. Auf einem waren Sirus und James alleine drauf, sie beide bogen vor der Kamera ihre Muskeln und versuchen einander zu übertreffen. Sie versuchten cool auszusehen, aber es misslang ihnen kläglich, als sie in Gelächter ausbrachen. Auf einem anderen Foto war seine Mutter, die anstatt einem Festumhang ein einfaches weißes Kleid trug. Sie hatte einen Strauß Gänseblümchen in der Hand und rotes Haar war zu einem Knoten hochgesteckt. Sie strahlte.

„Harry, deine Mum war so hübsch", flüsterte Hermine

Harry nickte.

Auf dem letzten Bild waren seine Eltern, die für ihr offizielles Hochzeitsfoto posierten. James hatte seine Arme um Lily geschlungen und versuchte sich vorzubeugen um sie zu küssen. Sie schob ihn mit den Ellenbogen zurück, als ob sie versuchte ihm zu sagen er solle aufhören so albern zu sein und nett für die Kamera posieren.

„Es war ein solch schöner Tag", sagte Lupin. „Es war eine Hochzeit im Freien und es hatte davor fast die ganze Woche nonstop geregnet. Wir hatten alle Angst wir müssten die Hochzeitszeromonie nach innen verlegen, aber an diesem Morgen... war keine Wolke am Himmel, die Sonne schien so hell wie ich es noch nie gesehen hatte. Und dein Dad, Harry, war ein nervöses Wrack. Er musste sich an diesem Morgen siebenmal übergeben. Er hat mich schwören lassen, es nicht Lily zu erzählen. Ich versprach ihm, das ich das nicht tun würde. Er war so grün, wie ich noch nie jemanden gesehen habe. Sirius machte es ihm schwer. Er sagte ihm er würde im Klo heiraten. Sagte alles was er tun müsse, wäre mit der einen Hand die Toilette zu halten und mit der anderen die Hand deiner Mutter. Nette romantische Vorstellung, oder?", Lupin lachte wehmütig.

„Aber am Ende hat alles funktioniert", sagte Lupin. „Es war eine großartige Hochzeit. Deine Eltern waren so glücklich an diesem Tag." 

Hermine blickte zu Harry hinüber, als er Lupin zuhörte. Sie legte einen Arm um seine Schulter. Er sah sie dankbar an. Sie wusste, es war nicht leicht von seinen Eltern zu hören. Sie wusste, er mochte es von ihnen zu hören, aber es erinnerte ihn auch daran, dass sie nicht da waren.

„Aber das ist nicht der einzig Grund, weshalb ich die gebeten habe hier her zu kommen", sagte Lupin. „Es gibt noch etwas, dass ich mit dir besprechen muss. Dumbeldore findet es wäre das beste, wenn ich das Thema anspreche."

"Worum geht es?", fragte Harry und legte die Bilder auf den Kaffeetisch.

„Nun, es gibt einen Plan, den wir für dich haben, wir können verstehen wenn du ihn ablehnst, aber ich denke unter den Umständen wäre es ein unschätzbar Lernerfahrung für dich nach dem was wir darüber gehört haben...", Lupins Stimme erstarb und er blickte Hermine von der Seite an.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Professor", sagte Harry. „Ich habe Hermine von der Prophezeiung erzählt." 

Lupin nickte.

„Nun, dann ist es gut", sagte er. „Nun, was ich dich fragen wollte war, wie du darüber denkst nicht den ganzen Sommer im Ligusterweg Nr. 4 zu verbringen?" 

„Wollen sie mich veräppeln?", fragte Harry. „Wie würde ich das finden? Wie wäre es mit verdammt fantastisch?"

Lupin lachte. „Das hab ich mir gedacht, aber triff erst irgendwelche Entscheidungen wenn du mir zugehört hast."

„Okay", sagte Harry interessiert.

„Wie du weißt haben wir fast keine Meldungen von Voldemort oder darüber das Voldemort in den vergangen Monaten gesehen worden wäre. Du glaubst das wären gute Neuigkeiten, doch es sagt uns, dass er etwas plant. Wir können nicht rumsitzen und warten bis er etwas tut. Wir müssen uns vorbereiten. Das ist der Punkt, der dich betrifft Harry. Dumbledore denkt es ist das Beste, wenn du den größten Teil des Sommers mit Moody, Tonks und einigen anderen Ordensmitgliedern verbringst. Wir trainieren dich in einigen aufwendigen Dunkle Künste Methoden und Techniken. Du wirst ein volles Mitglied des Ordens sein."

Harry lächelte. „Willst du mich veräppeln? Das gefällt mir."

Hermine auf der anderen Seite blickte erschrocken drein. Harry bemerkte das nicht, er sah Lupin intensiv an, als er weiter über die Pläne für den Sommer sprach. Hermine schaltete ab. Es war, als wäre sie zurück in die Realität geschubst worden, als Lupin darüber diskutierte Harry für den Kampf vorzubereiten. Sie hatte es so gemeint, was sie ihm in der Nacht zuvor gesagt hatte. Sie wusste von dem Risiko mit ihm da hineingezogen zu werden, doch es kümmerte sie nicht. Sie liebte ihn. Sie wusste, dass das bedeutete das Gute wie das Schlechte zu nehmen, das besser mit dem schlimmeren. Sie war ihm schon vorher zur Seite gestanden, als er ernster Gefahr gegenüberstand. Doch, diese Prophezeihung sagte ihr, dass er letztendlich Voldemort selbst gebenüber stehen würde. Es gab eine deutliche Möglichkeit, dass er es nicht überleben würde. Das machte ihr Angst. Sie hatte keine Angst um sich selbst, aber um ihn. Sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Sie wollte ihn niemals verlieren.

„Das klingt großartig, nicht wahr Hermine?", sagte Harry und unterbrach ihre Gedanken. 

„Ja", sagte und lächelte ihn halbherzig an. „Das tut es." 

Jetzt, als sie hier auf ihrem Bett saß spürte sie eine düstere Vorahnung. Sie würde während diesen Sommer, während er dieses Training absolvierte, nicht bei hm sein. Dieses Training, dass ihm helfen würde, Lord Voldemort zu besiegen. Es war wirklich eine großartige Möglichkeit für ihn. Das musste sie ihm zugestehen, doch ein Teil von ihr, wollte nicht, dass er das tat. Sie war selbstsüchtig, das wusste sie, in dem sie so fühlte, aber es war so. Das war, was sie fühlte. Doch, dass hatte sie ihm nicht gesagt. Sie wechselte das Thema wann immer er es aufbrachte und falls er es bemerkt hatte, sagte er nichts.

„Hermine", sagte Lavender.

„Was?", sagte Hermine und sah von ihrem Buch auf.

„Ich hab Harry unten mit Ron gesehen. Sie wollen, dass du in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommst", sagte sie.

„Oh, in Ordnung", sagte Hermine, legte ein Lesezeichen in das Buch und schloss es. „Danke, Lavender."

Sie fand die beiden wartend im Gemeinschaftsraum vor. Sie redeten beide angeregt über etwas. Ron entdeckte sie zuerst.

„Hermine Granger", sagte er grinsend. „Komm hier runter und zolle dem Liebesdoktor deinen Respekt und deine Dankbarkeit."

„Dem Liebesdoktor?", sagte Hermine sarkastisch. "Du hast mir bei einer Sache geholfen und plötzlich bist du der Liebesdoktor der Zauberwelt."

„Ich hab für dich hergehalten. Ich kenne ein großeratiges Geschäft über Frauen und ihre Wünsche, ihre Sehnsüchte und ihre Bedürfnisse", sagte Ron.

Hermine rollte die Augen. „Das von dem selben Jungen, von dem letztes Jahr gesagt würde, er hätte die emotionale Tiefe eines Teelöffels."

„Nun, ich kann nicht rumlaufen und mein Wissen herausschreien", sagte er und grinste sie an. „Ich meine, ich könnte nie etwas arbeiten. Die Mädchen würden mich rechts und links jagen um ihre Probleme mit dem anderen Geschlecht zu lösen."

"Gütiger Gott", sagte Hermine und nahm neben Harry auf dem Sofa platz. „Sie müssen an das Schloss einen weiteren Anbau anbauen, um das Ego des Liebesdoktor dort unter zu bringen."

Harry lachte. "Weißt du es scheint nicht wie daheim zu sein, bis ihr zwei euch so hin und her hänselt. Ich würde das gewiss vermissen."

"Also wie waren deine Ferien, Ron?", fragte Hermine ihn.

„Oh, niederschmetternd", sagte Ron. „Charlie geht es gut. Er hat dieses Mädchen, mit dem er zusammen arbeitet. Ihr Name ist Lorelai und Mum hat sie sich direkt vorgenommen. Charlie war ein bisschen besorgt, aber wir sagten ihm, dass wenn sie Mum überleben kann, wird sie in unsere Familie passen."

„Und Percey?", fragte Harry.

„Er versucht immer noch in Mum und Dads Gnade zurück zu kommen", sagte Ron. „Mum hat ihm schon sehr viel vergeben, aber er und Dad haben noch einige Dinge aufzuarbeiten. Es wird eine Weile brauchen. Oh, Fred und George haben kaum zwei Worte mit ihm währen der ganzen Ferien gesprochen. Sie sind direkt nach dem Weihnachtsessen zurück in ihren Scherzladen gegangen. Sie haben mit ihren Weihnachtsverkäufen wirklich guten Profit gemacht. Und jemand muss mir helfen Ginny und Dean zu trennen."

„Ich denke, sie sind süß zusammen", sagte Hermine. „Außerdem wozu brauchst du unsere Hilfe, Liebesdoktor?"

Ron sah sie wütend an. „Sie sind nicht süß zusammen! Das ist meine kleine Schwester. Ich kann sie nicht als die Freundin von jemanden sehen, geschweige den, als die Freundin eines Zimmergenossen von mir. Er hat ihr ein Geschenk per Eule geschickt und ich hatte das Unglück die Karte zu lesen. Ich musste mich fast übergeben." 

„Nun, was strand drin?", fragte Hermine.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Gin, in Liebe Dean", sagte Ron und spuckte jedes Wort auf. „In Liebe Dean? Ich mein, was meint er, wer er ist? Ich sags dir, wenn ich ihn sehe, werde ich ihm sagen er soll von meiner Schwester wegbleiben. In Liebe Dean, also ehrlich!"

Hermine rollte die Augen. „Nun, weißt du was ich denke?"

„Nein", sagte Ron einfach. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, du wirst es mir sagen."  
Sie blitze ihn ebenfalls wütend an. „Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass du dir Gedanken über dein eigenes Liebesleben machst und aufhörst dir Gedanken über das deiner kleinen Schwester zu machen."

„Was ist mit meinem Liebesleben?", fragte Ron sie.

„Nun, ich denke du solltest jemanden finden, dann brauchst du dir nicht die ganze Zeit Gedanken über Ginny machen", sagte Hermine.

"Ich stimme zu", sagte Harry.

Ron sah verärgert aus. „Hey, Harry. Ich dachte du wärst mein bester Kumpel. Gib mir hier etwas Rückhalt!"

"Tut mir leid, man", sagte Harry. „Ich denke ich stehe dabei auf Hermines Seite. Du solltest jemanden finden. Ich hab gehört Elouise Midgen wird hübscher, seit sie angefangen hat den Anti-Akne Zaubertrank zu nehmen."

„Sehr lustig", sagte Ron. „Ich geh meinen Koffer auspacken."

"Gute Nacht, Liebesdoktor", sagte Hermine lachend.

„Zieh Leine!", sagte Ron, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und eilte wütend die Treppen hinauf.

"Du denkst nicht, dass er wirklich wütend ist, oder?", fragte Hermine und sah Harry an.

"Nah", sagte Harry. „Er wird bis Morgen alles vergessen haben."

"Gut", sagte sie und lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück.

„Bist du fertig mit lesen?", fragte er sie.

„Ziemlich", sagte sie.

"Ich auch", sagte er. „Weißt du ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich wieder alleine schlafen soll."

Sie lächelte. „Ich weiß."

In den vergangen vier Nächten, hatten sie Harrys Himmelbett geteilt, als er der einzige in seinem Zimmer war.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte er sie ernst.

„Ja, ich bin in Ordnung", sagte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Nein, das bist du nicht", sagte er und drehte ihre Gesicht zu sich. „Sags mir." 

„Ich hab Angst, Harry", sagte sie.

Er sah sich um und sah eine Menge Leute im Gemeinschaftsraum.  
„Nicht der beste Ort, um zu reden, hä?", sagte er. „Komm, lass uns spazieren gehen."

„Harry", protestierte Hermine. „Es schneit wie verrückt draußen."

„Wer hat was von rausgehen gesagt?", sagte er, stand vom Sofa auf und zog sie mit sich hoch.

„Wir spazieren durch die Gänge", sagte er. "Irgendwo finden wir einen Ort um in Ruhe zu reden." 

„Okay", sagte sie, nahm seine Hand und folgte ihm aus dem Gryffindor Turm hinaus.

Schließlich fanden sie einen ruhigen Korridor und setzten sich auf eine der Bänke.

„Okay", sagte er. "Spuks aus. Was verwirrt dich so?"

„Ich bin nicht verwirrt", sagte sie, ihr Kinn zitterte. „Ich bin nur besorgt."

„Worüber?", fragte er sie.

„Über dich und was dir passieren könnte. Ich mach mir nicht über mich selbst sorgen, okay? Ich mache mir Sorgen darüber, was dir passieren könnte. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es so Real gesehen habe, bis Lupin darüber sprach dich vorzubereiten, damit du bereit bist. Es hat mich plötzlich wie ein Schlag getroffen, wie Real das ist."

Er umarmte sie. „Ich will das nicht tun, Hermine. Ich muss es tun."

Sie nickte.

„Ich würde lieber meinen Sommer mit dir verbringen, das weißt du, oder?", fragte er sie.

Sie nickte wieder.

„Es wird alles gut", sagte er beruhigend.

„Tu das nicht", sagte sie ernst. "Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass alles Gut ist." 

„Du hast recht", sagte er. „Das kann ich nicht, aber ich kann dir sagen, dass ich dich liebe und ich will alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht um mich und dich zu schützen, okay?" 

"Ich liebe dich", sagte sie.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er. „Vergiss das nicht. Außerdem erinnere ich mich, dass mir jemand vor einer Weile gesagt hat, dass ich die Gegenwart genießen muss...die wir jetzt haben."

„Hört sich an, wie jemand der ziemlich klug war", sagte Hermine schließlich lächelnd.

„Das ist sie, die cleverste Hexe, dich ich kenne."

„Oh, ist das nicht süß?", sagte eine sarkastische Stimme.

„Draco Malfoy", spuckte Hermine aus.

„Was macht ihr zwei zu dieser Stunde außerhalb eures Gemeinschaftsraums?", fragte Malfoy schadenfroh.

„Reden, Malfoy", sagte Harry. 

„Sieht für mich aus, als würdet ihr einen Liebesroman wiedergeben", sagte Malfoy. „Es wäre wirklich ziemlich süß, wenn du deine Zeit nicht mit so einem Schlammblut Abfall wie ihr verschwenden würdest."

Rasch war Harry auf den Füßen und stand direkt vor Malfoy. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich damit ein Problem habe nochmals deine Nase zu brechen. Tatsächlich, würde ich es sehr genießen. Du dreckiger Sohn einer Hure."

Hermine trat rasch hinter ihn. „Harry, ignorier ihn einfach. Was er sagt kümmert mich nicht im geringsten."

„Ja, Potter", sagte Malfoy. „Hör auf deine Freundin."

„Hör du mir zu, Malfoy", sagte Harry. „Wenn du jemals wieder etwas über sie sagst, ich hab dich schon mal gewarnt. Es kümmert mich nicht, ob du zweitausend Punkte von unserem Haus abziehst. Wenn du irgendetwas schlechtes über sie sagst..."

„Lass uns gehen, Harry", sagte Hermine und blickte Malfoy blitzend an. 

Wiederwillig trat Harry von Malfoy weg.

„Weißt du mein Vater sagt immer, dass Schlammblüter nur für eine Sache gut sind", sagte Malfoy eisig. „Sag mir Potter. Wie ist Granger?"

Malfoy drehte sich um, um in Richtung Slytherin Turm zu laufen. Harry drehte sich um und zückte seinen Zauberstab, doch bevor er etwas tun konnte, hatte Hermine vor ihm reagiert und tippte Malfoy auf die Schulter. Harry beobachte überrascht, wie Malfoy sich umdrehte. Hermine lächelte ihn süß an, bevor sie ihn mit ihrem Fuß hart in die Leiste trat.  
Malfoy krümmte sich vor Schmerz.

"Ich würde sagen ich bin verdammt gut, Malfoy", sagter Hermine und klatschte in die Hände. „Gute Nacht, Draco."

Harry beobachtete, wie sie zu ihm zurück lief und lächelte. „Bereit zurück zu gehen?"

„Ja", sagte er. 

„Was?", fragte sie und drehte ihm das Gesicht zu. 

„Nichts", sagte er. „Ich bewundere nur meine Freundin. Du bist fantastisch, weißt du das?"


	10. Somebody Like You

**Arthus – **du bist ein richtig treuer Leser und Reviewer. Danke.

Kapitel 10 Somebody Like You 

Sie war eingeschlafen. Sie hatten sich in den Raum der Wünsche geschlichen, kurz nachdem die Lichter ausgegangen waren. Sie hatten sich unten im Gemeinschaftsraum getroffen und den Tarnumhang benutzt, um in den 7. Stock zu schleichen. Dies mal war der Raum, der sich an Weihnachten in ein lauschige Hütte verwandelt hatte, einfach ein großes Schlafzimmer mit einem großen, bequemen Himmelbett. Harry dachte, dass er wem auch immer danken musste, dass er sich entschieden hatte solch einen Raum in das Schloss zu bauen. Es war wirklich der einzige Ort, an dem er und Hermine alleine sein konnten, ohne sich sorgen zu müssen, das jemand herein kommen könnte. In den vergangenen paar Monaten hatten sie ihn recht häufig benutzt.

Da es Samstagmorgen war, mussten sie sich keine Gedanken darüber machen, früh genug aufzustehen um in ihre Zimmer zurück zu kommen und sich für den Unterricht fertig zu machen, doch Harry hatte in ungefähr 15 Minuten Quidditchtraining. Im Augenblick versuchte er sich leise anzuziehen, um Hermine nicht zu wecken. Er saß auf der Bettkante und hatte gerade seine Jenas und seinen Pulli angezogen. Er beugte sich hinunter, um seine Turnschuhe und seine Socken aufzuheben, als er ein leises rascheln der Bettdecke hörte.

„Guten Morgen", sagte er, drehte sich um und sah, wie sie verschlafen ihre Augen rieb.

„Ist es bereits Morgen?", fragte sie müde. 

„Ja", sagte er lachend, als er sich wieder umdrehte, um seine Socken anzuziehen.

„Was machst du?", fragte sie. 

„Mich anziehen", sagte er.

„Nun, das kann ich sehen", sagte sie mit einem leichten Lachen. „Aber warum?" 

„Quidditchtraining, erinnerst du dich?", fragte er sie. 

Sie setzte sich im Bett auf und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken. 

„Wann musst du dort sein?", fragte sie ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Rücken.

„Neun Uhr", sagte er.

"Wieviel Uhr ist es jetzt?", fragte sie und küsste seinen Hals.

Er blickte auf seine Uhr.

„Zehn vor neun", sagte er.

„Also hast du noch etwas Zeit?", fragte sie und zog ihn weiter auf das Bett.

„Ja", sagte er nickend. „Doch ich muss unten noch meinen Besen holen."

„Hmmm", schnurrte sie. 

„Hermine", sagte er lächelnd als sie ihn spielerisch auf das Bett runter drückte. Sie zog an seinem Pulli und begann ihn hochzuschieben.

„Ich sollte wirklich gehen", sagte er, er wusste wirklich nicht, wie er es schaffen sollte zu gehen, wenn sie weiter machte mit dem, was sie tat. Andererseits wollte er überhaupt nicht, dass sie aufhörte.

„Ja", sagte sie und nickte während sie ihn verrucht anlächelte. Sie begann seine Jeans aufzuknöpfen. „Ja, du solltest wahrscheinlich gehen. Du willst doch nicht zu spät kommen." 

„Hermine", flüsterte er, als sie ihre Hände wandern ließ. Als er es nicht länger aushielt, zog er sie hoch, so das er sie küssen konnte.

„Was hast du über gehen gesagt?", fragte sie ihn, ihre Augen zwinkerten.

„Ich glaube, dass du einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich hast", sagte er und küsste sie wieder. Seine ganzen Gedanken an etwas anderes, verschwanden aus seinem Kopf.

Beinah eine halbe Stunde später, hatte Harry es schließlich geschafft sich von Hermine los zu reißen und zum Quidditchfeld zu kommen. Seine Mannschaftskameraden waren bereits in der Luft und trainierten. 

„Nun, es ist aber verdammt Zeit, Harry!", rief Ron. „Wo zum Himmel warst du?"

„Ja, Harry", rief Ginny zu ihm herunter. „Wir dachten du hättest verschlafen oder so was." 

„Hab die Zeit vergessen", rief Harry ihr ausweichend zu. Er bestieg seinen Besen und stieß sich vom Boden ab.

Ron beobachtet, wie sein Freund am Training teilnahm, aber er wusste, dass Harry nicht einfach die Zeit vergessen würde. Da musste mehr sein und er würde herausfinden, was es war.

Eineinhalb Stunden später, als Ron und Harry sich in den Umkleidekabinen umzogen, starrte Ron seinen besten Freund fragend an.

„Was ist?", fragte Harry.

„Wenn ich dich etwas frage, wirst du mir die Wahrheit erzählen?", fragte Ron ihn ernst.

„Ja", sagte Harry. „Frag."

Harry setzte sich auf die Bank. Ron jedoch blieb weiter stehen.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Ron und lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen den Spind.

"Was meinst du?", fragte Harry ihn verblüfft.

„Nun, ich habe bemerkt, dass du dich nachts aus dem Zimmer schleichst. Du kommst bei Anbruch der Dämmerung zurück und sagst nicht wo du warst. Geht irgendwas vor, was ich wissen sollte? Ich meine ist etwas mit Du-weißt-schon-wen?"  
„Nein", sagte Harry. „Es hat nichts mit ihm zu tun." Sein Gesicht war rot. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das ein Thema war, dass er und Ron besprechen sollten. Harry drehte sich von seinem Freund weg und beschäftigte sich damit sein Handtuch und sein T-Shirt in die Tasche zu stopfen. 

„Okay", sagte Ron langsam. „Wenn es das nicht ist, was geht dann vor sich?"

„Ron, vielleicht sollten wir zurück zum Schloss. Ich hatte heute Morgen keine Chance zu frühstücken, also bin ich ausgehungert. Lass uns was essen."

"Nicht, bis zu mir gesagt hast, was los ist", sagte Ron. „Komm schon, Harry."

Harry rutschte unbequem auf seinem Platz hin und her. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es dir sagen kann, Ron."

„Wir sind beste Freunde. Wir können einander alles erzählen, richtig?", fragte Ron ihn. „Ich meine, wenn du mich etwas fragst, werde ich es dir erzählen."

Harry sah ihn unsicher an. Ron starrte zurück, seine Augen bettelten Harry an, ihm die Wahrheit zu erzählen.

„Oh, okay", sagte Harry und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Wenn ich es dir erzähle musst du mir versprechen, dass du es niemanden sonst sagst." 

"Nicht mal Hermine?", fragte Ron.

„Nun, es hat mir ihr zu tun, aber ich weiß nicht, wie froh sie darüber wäre, wenn sie weiß, dass ich es dir erzählt habe." 

Ron setzte sich neben Harry auf die Bank, eindeutig interessiert.

„Versprich es", sagte Harry.

"Ich werde es keiner Seele erzählen", sagte Ron. „Jetzt sag es mir."

Harry holte tief Luft. „Okay, du weißt, dass Hermine und ich uns vor Weihnachten getrennt haben, richtig?" 

„Ja", sagte Ron ungeduldig. „Ich weiß das alles." 

"Gut, dann weißt du auch, wie wir wieder zusammen gekommen sind", sagte Harry.

„Mit ein bisschen Hilfe von Ron Weasley", sagte Ron stolz.

„Ja, der bescheidene und geringe Ron Weasley", sagte Harry und rollte die Augen.

„Weiter", sagte Ron und ignorierte Harrys letzten Kommentar.

„Nun, wenn ich sagen, dass wir wieder zusammen gekommen sind", sagte Harry. „Meine ich wir sind vollkommen zusammen gekommen."

„Was meinst du?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

Harry hob seine Augenbrauen und beobachte, wie Erkenntnis Ron schließlich traf. 

„VERDAMMT!", sagte Ron und schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „WILLST DU MIR DAMIT SAGEN, DASS DU UND HERMINE MITEINANDER GESCHLAFEN HABT?"

„Shhhh!", sagte Harry, fuchtelte mit den Händen und blickte sich um, ob irgendjemand Ron gehört hatte. „Mensch Ron, hättest du noch ein bisschen lauter sein können, weil ich glaube in Amerika haben sie nicht gehört."

„Entschuldige", sagte Ron schüchtern. „Aber, heiliger Strohsack, Harry! Meinst du das ernst?"

„Ja", sagte Harry.

"Wow!", sagte Ron mit flüsternder Stimme. „Ich mein... das ist... riesig. Wann habt ihr?...Wie habt ihr...? ...Wow!"

„Nun, das erste mal taten wir es über Weihnachten", sagte Harry. „Und ich fühl mich wirklich nicht wohl dabei, diesen Teil mit dir zu besprechen, okay?"

„Wow!", sagte Ron immer noch ziemlich verblüfft.

„Das hast du bereits gesagt", sagte Harry.

„Nun, es verdient wiederholt zu werden, denkst du nicht?", fragte Ron. „Wow."

„Können wir bitte zurück zum Schloss gehen?", fragte Harry, griff nach seiner Tasche und stand auf.

„Ja", sagte Ron nickend, noch etwas betäubt von dem, was er gerade gehört hatte. „Wow." 

„Ron", sagte Harry und drehte sich zu seinem Freund um. „Wenn du noch einmal wow sagst, werde ich dich mit dem Besenstiel verprügeln.

„Tut mir leid", sagte Ron und beobachtete, wie sein Freund aus der Umkleidekabine lief. Als er es tat, konnte er nicht anders, als der Wort „wow" noch einmal nachzuahmen.

Sie trafen sich mit Hermine zum Mittagessen in der Großen Halle. Sie las ein Buch mit einem unberührten Teller Pastete vor sich.

„Was machst du?'", fragte er und küsste sie auf den Kopf, als er und Ron sich setzten. 

„Lernen", sagte sie. „Du weißt unsere Prüfungen sind nicht mehr allzu weit entfernt."

„Erinnere mich nicht daran", sagte Harry.

„Vorbereitung ist Macht", sagte Hermine. „Wisst ihr, ihr zwei habt die Kunst des Aufschiebens auf einen ganz neuen Level gebracht."  
Hermine sah Ron erwartungsvoll an und wartete auf seinen üblichen sarkastischen Kommentar, doch zu ihrer Überraschung schwieg er. Er starrte sie nur, als wenn er sie bewundere. Sie sah ihn ein kleines bisschen länger an, ehe sie sich schließlich wieder Harry zuwandte. 

„Also, du bist nicht zu spät gekommen, oder?", fragte sie ihn mit einem zwinkern.

„Nein, nicht zu spät", sagte er.

Hermine lächelte. Wieder blickte sie über den Tisch hinweg zu Ron, der sie wie versteinert anstarrte.

"Ron", fragte sie besorgt. „Geht es dir gut?"

„J..ja", stammelte Ron, „ich bin in Ordnung."

Er gaffte sie weiterhin an.

„Was?", fragte sie ihn wieder. „Hab ich irgendwas zwischen den Zähnen? Hab ich was im Haar?"

Harry trat mit seinem Fuß fest gegen Rons Bein.

„Au!", sagte Ron.

"Was?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich denke ich gehe und suche nach Ginny", sagte Ron und schenkte Harry einen vernichtenden Blick, als er vom Tisch davon hinkte.

„Was zur Hölle ist mit ihm los?", fragte Hermine.

„Er hat während des Trainings einen Klatscher an den Kopf bekommen", sagte Harry und versuchte sie nicht anzusehen. „Ich denke er wird wieder in Ordnung kommen." 

Hermine blickte ein bisschen unsicher drein, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, als sie sich wieder auf ihr Buch konzentrierte.

Harry seufzte erleichtert und vergrub sich dann in sein Essen.

Währenddessen in dem Haus, in dem Voldemort versteckt war: Wurmschwanz kam ins Wohnzimmer gelaufen und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Er wartete darauf dem Dunklen Lord seine neuesten Entdeckungen zu berichten.

Er musste nicht lange warten. Voldemort kam ins Zimmer und ohne einen Blick auf Wurmschwanz zu werfen, lief er zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich.

„Sir", sagte Wurmschwanz unsicher. „Simon hat sich gemeldet. Er wollte, dass sie wissen, dass er den Ort, denn sie erbeten haben sichergestellt hat und dass er all die Dokumente und Fotos beschafft hat. Alles scheint so ziemlich zusammen zu passen." 

Voldemort sagte nichts. Er saß einfach nur weiter auf seinem Stuhl. Sein Gesicht war unlesbar.

„Sir", sagte Wurmschwanz ängstlich. „Darf ich fragen, warum sie sich all diese Schwierigkeiten machen? Ich meine, war es nicht einfacher sie alle umzubringen. Ich meine, lassen sie Potter einfach zu sehen, wie seine Freunde sterben."

„Es ist reicht nicht aus, dass zu tun Wurmschwanz", sagte Voldemort herablassend. „Wenn du deinen Feind an der Leine hast, musst ihm an den Hals gehen." 

Wurmschwanz nickte, als wenn er verstanden hätte, doch sein Gesichtausdruck war leer.

„Ich weiß, dass jemand so braves, wie Potter nicht seine Freunde opfern könnte. Ich kann beinah vorhersagen, was er tun wird. Er wird sich selbst anbieten. Er wird darum betteln, dass ich sie gehen lassen. Er wird sagen, dass er es ist, denn ich haben will. Er wird sagen, ich soll sie in Frieden lassen. Mit etwas Glück, könnte Potter es schaffen, mich zu besiegen; sein Sieg wird völlig hohl sein", spottete Voldemort. „Denk daran Wurmschwanz. In seinem größten Triumph wird er seinen größten Schmerz erfahren. Sein Sieg wird hohl sein. Die Welt wird frohlocken und er wird schrecklich leiden. So oder so, werde ich gewinnen."

„Das ist brillant, Sir", sagte Wurmschwanz. „Absolut brillant." 

„Danke, Wurmschwanz", sagte Voldemort, seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. „Ich lebe, um dich zu beeindrucken." 

„Sind sie sicher, dass das funktionieren wird?", fragte Wurmschwanz. „Ich meine, sind sie sicher, dass Simon jemand ist, dem wir vertrauen können?"

„Ich vertraue Simon mit meinem Leben", sagte Voldemort ernst. „Er wird mich nicht enttäuschen. Zuviel ist in diesen Plan investiert worden, um ihn nicht funktionieren zu lassen. Hoffentlich wird das alles nichts sein, aber wie ich sagte, für den seltenen Fall, dass Potter es schafft mich zu besiegen, wird dieser Plan ihm endgültig das Genick brechen. Simon wird mich nicht enttäuschen, Wurmschwanz", sagte er. „Ich hab ihn sehr sorgfältig ausgewählt." 

Wurmschwanz nickte. Eine schwere Stille lag im Raum. Wurmschwanz wage es nicht, sich zu bewegen, er wagte es nicht wegzutreten. Er wagte es nicht zu sprechen, da er wusste, dass es Voldemort ärgerte, wenn jemand unaufgefordert sprach.

„Was gibt es neues von Potter und dem Schlammblut?", fragte Voldemort schließlich.

„Sie stehen sich näher, als zuvor", sagte Wurmschwanz.

„Exzellent", sagte Voldemort lachend. „Exzellent. Je näher sie sich kommen, um so mehr wird es Potter das Herz brechen."

Voldemort erhob sich von seinem Platz und lief zum Fenster hinüber. Er zog die Vorhänge auf und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Genießt es, solange ich könnt Kinder", sagte Voldemort kalt. „Es wird vorbei sein, bevor ihr es wisst."


	11. To Make You Feel My Love

**Sluggy, **yep noch zwei Kapitel, dann ist diese FF fertig. Aber keine Sorge bin schon dabei die Fortsetzung zu übersetzen.

**Krone, **nicht vergessen, dass ist nicht meine Geschichte, ich darf sie lediglich übersetzen. Alle Dankesreden über die Genialität dieser Geschichte müsst ihr an Amynoelle richten. Sie ist diejenige, die sich diese tolle Geschichte ausgedacht hat. Und nur nicht ungeduldig werden, die Kapitel werden schon noch gepostet, aber schließlich hab ich noch ein Leben außerhalb von **zwinker**.

Jetzt aber erst mal viel Spaß beim lesen.

Kapitel 11 To Make You Feel My Love 

Als das Schuljahr zu Ende ging, bemerkte Hermine, wie sie immer mehr besorgter wurde. Sie hatte keine Angst um ihre Prüfungen oder so etwas. Nein, ihre Angst stammte von der Tatsache, dass Harry diesen Sommer seine lange Trainings Mission beginnen würde.

Dumbledore hatte ihm gesagt, dass er erwartete, dass Voldemort diesen Sommer etwas unternahm. Es laut dem Schulleiter wahrscheinlicher, dass der finale Kampf in den nächsten paar Monaten beginnen würde.

Das erschreckte sie zu Tode. Sie versuchte es ihm nicht zu zeigen. Er brauchte sie mutig, selbstsicher und unterstützend. Die unterstützenden Sache hatte sie im Griff, aber mit dem mutigen und selbstsicheren Teil hatte sie ein wenig Probleme. Sie fühlte sich weder mutig noch selbstsicher, wenn sie ihm mit Professor Lupin oder Dumbledore über die Dinge reden hörte, die er diesen Sommer lernen würde. Sie wollte nach seiner Hand greifen und mit ihm davon rennen zu der am weitesten entfernten Ecke des Universums, wo ihn niemand finden würde und sie für immer glücklich sein konnten. Doch sie wusste, dass das nie funktionieren würde. Er würde ihr nie erlauben, dass zu tun. Dieses Menschen-Rettungs-Ding ihn ihm veranlasste ihn sie zurückzuhalten und dem Kampf Auge in Auge gegenüber zu treten.

Sie schalt sich selbst dafür, dass sie so selbstsüchtig war. Was er diesen Sommer über lernen und tun würde hatte seinen guten Zweck für die Zaubergesellschaft. Sie sagte sich selbst, dass sie das durchstehen würden und es mit Bravour bestehen würden wie sie jede Aufgabe in den vergangenen sechs Jahren gegenüber getreten waren.

Zum Glück hatte sie ihre Prüfungen auf die sie sich konzentrieren konnte. Wenn sie merkte dass sie besorgter und nervöser würde, konzentrierte sie sich einfach mehr auf ihre Studien. Das konnte sie immer tun. Wenn die Zeiten angespannt waren, vertiefte sie sich in ihre Arbeit und bekam ihren Kopf frei von dem, was sie behelligte.

Es funktionierte in gewissem Maße, doch immer wenn sie Harry sah, waren die alten Sorgen wieder da. Sie wünschte sich so sehr, dass er ihr sagte, alles würde in Ordnung kommen; dass alles okay werden würde. Doch das konnte er nicht tun, weil es eine Lüge wäre. Sie hatten sich einander versprochen ehrlich und geradeheraus mit den Dingen umzugehen. Tatsache war, dass er nicht wusste, ob die Dinge in Ordnung kommen würden, genauso wenig wie sie.

Die Prüfungen kamen und gingen ohne einen größeren Zwischenfall. Ginny war besonders gereizt, weil sie für ihre ZAGs lernte. Als die letzte Prüfung vorbei war, war atmete jeder erleichtert auf. Nun, jeder außer Hermine Granger.

Das Jahresabschlußfest war für den späten Abend festgesetzt. Alle gingen den letzten Tag vor den Sommerferien in Hogwarts locker an. Die Sechstklässler trafen sich einzeln mit ihren Hauslehrern, um über ihre UTZ Pläne für das nächste Jahr zu sprechen.

Nachdem Harry bei Professor McGongall gewesen war, machte er sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum um nach Hermine zu suchen. Sie war nicht da. Er sah Lavender Brown die Treppe herunterkommen.

"Lavender?", rief Harry sie.

"Hi, Harry", sagte sie.

„Hast du Hermine gesehen?"

"Ähm, ich glaube ich habe sie vor wenigen Minuten Richtung Bibliothek gehen sehen", sagte sie hilfsbereit. „Sie ist die einzige Person die ich kenne, die nach den Prüfungen in die Bibliothek gehen würde."

Harry nickte. "Ja, danke."

Er kletterte durch das Portraitloch und lief den Korridor hinunter in Richtung Bibliothek. Er fand sie jedoch nicht in der Bibliothek, aber auf dem Schulgelände. Sie saß unter einem der Bäume. Sie tat nichts, sie saß nur da und sah gedankenverloren drein. Harry beobachtete sie für einen Moment und musste lächeln, als er sie ansah. Er würde sie so sehr vermissen. Er wollte nicht daran denken von ihr getrennt zu sein.

"Einen Knut für deine Gedanken?", fragte er und setzte sich neben sie.

„Das muss wohl die unorgienelste Anmache sein, den ich je gehört habe", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.

„Nun, ich will hoffen, dass ich keine Anmache brauche", sagte er zwinkernd. „Ich dachte ich hätte dich bereits."

„Hättest mich?", fragte sie ihn.

„Habe dich", sagte er. „Gegenwart."

"Danke", sagte sie. 

„Also, was machst du hier draußen?", fragte er sie. 

„Es ist ein schöner Tag", sagte sie und blickte zu dem wolkenlosen Himmel auf. „Ich wollte ihn nicht eingesperrt im Turm verbringen."

Er sah zu ihr rüber und sah, dass sie so aus sah, als wenn sie gleich weinen würde. Ihre Unterlippe zitterte. Sie sah aus, als bemühe sie sich sichtlich, nicht zu weinen.

„He", sagte er und berührte ihr Wange. „Was ist los?"

Sie sagte nichts.

„Du solltest jetzt überglücklich sein. Wir haben gerade unsere Prüfungen beendet und ich könnte darauf wetten, dass du hervorragend warst. Und nicht zu vergessen, dass du für den Sommer nach Hause fährst und deine Mum, deinen Dad und Kit wiedersehen wirst."

Sie nickte.

"Ich werde dich nicht bei mir haben", flüsterte sie. „Ich werde dich nicht kontaktieren können, Harry. Ich hab Angst. Es gibt die Möglichkeit, dass...", ihre Stimme erstarb und sie blickte zu Boden.

"Hey", sagte er und umarmte sie. „Komm schon, Hermine."

"Warum musst immer du es sein?", fragte sie ihn. „Warum musst immer du es sein?"

"Das habe ich mich selbst immer wieder gefragt. Ich wünschte, ich wäre es nicht", sagte er. „Ich weiß eine Menge Leute würden das kaum glauben, aber ich wünschte ich wäre es nicht." 

"Aber es ist so", sagte Hermin und ließ ihn los. „Ich hasse es in solchen Zeiten so selbstsüchtig zu sein." 

„Du bist nicht selbstsüchtig", sagte er und lehnte sich weiter zu ihr. Er küsste ihre Stirn. „Du bist die am wenigsten selbstsüchtige Person in meinen Leben, die ich je getroffen habe. Du bist einfach menschlich."

Sie nickte. 

„Weißt du", sagte sie leise. „Die könnte unsere letzte gemeinsame Nacht sein. Und ich meine nicht, dass es unsere letzte Nacht vor dem Sommer sein könnte, ich meine es könnte unsere letzte gemeinsame Nacht von Dauer sein."

„Denk nicht so", schimpfte er sie.

„Ich kann nicht anders", sagte sie, ein weitere Träne rollte ihre Wange hinunter. 

"Okay, wir beide wissen, ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass alles in Ordnung kommen wird", sagte er. „Aber ich kein dir eines sagen, was ich sicher weiß."

Sie sah zu ihm auf. „Was?"

„Das ich jetzt tausend Gründe habe, dass alles durchzustehen", sagte er. „Wir werden den Rest unseres Lebens in Frieden und Ruhe verbringen. Wenn ich das tun muss, um das für uns zu garantieren, ich tue es tausendmal ohne einmal darüber nachzudenken."  
Er küsste sie zärtlich. 

„Fühlst du dich besser?", fragte er sie.

„Ein bisschen", gab sie zu.

Er blickte nachdenklich drein, dann sprang er auf, als wenn ihn etwas gestochen hätte.

„Was?", fragte sie. „Was ist los?"

„Ich glaube, ich weiß etwas, damit du dich besser fühlen wirst", sagte er.

„Was?" 

„Nein", sagte er, schüttelte den Kopf und reichte ihr die Hand um ihr auf die Füße zu helfen. „Das wirst du heute Abend herausfinden Miss Granger und nicht einen Augenblick früher."

Hermine sah Harry nicht mehr bis zu dem Fest in der Großen Halle. Er war nicht sehr mitteilsam was Details anging von dem was er plante. Sie hatte gesehen, dass er während des Essens wissende Blicke mit Ron, Ginny und Neville getauscht hatte. Hermine fand, dass er ziemlich zufrieden aussah. Sie musste zugeben, dass sein Enthusiasmus ansteckend war. Ihre Neugier über das was er plante gab ihr für gewisse Zeit einen Anlass über etwas anderes nachzudenken, als ihre Angst über das was vor ihnen lag.

Sie hatte erwartet, dass Harry ihr nach dem Fest zurück in den Turm folgen würde, aber das tat er nicht. Er entschuldigte sich und sagte etwas über letzte Vorbereitungen. Ehe er mit Ginny und Ron davon lief, bat er Neville ihm zu versprechen Hermine zurück in den Turm zu begleiten und aufzupassen, dass sie ihnen nicht folgte.

Jetzt war sie in ihrem Zimmer und Neville stand vor der Tür Wache. Um die Zeit rumzubringen, begann sie ihre Sachen für die bevorstehende Heimreise zu packen. Sie würde gemeinsam mit den anderen Hogwartsschülern den den Hogwartsexpress nach Kings Cross nehmen und dann mit einem Taxis zum Heathrow Flughafen fahren, von wo aus sie nach Hause flog. Obwohl sie jetzt apparieren konnte, hatte sie zu viel Gepäck um das zu tun.

Sie war gerade damit fertig die Bücher in einen Koffer zu packen, als sie ein leises Klopfen an der Tür hörte.

„Ich bin immer noch hier drin Neville", rief sie.

„Ich bin nicht Neville", sagte Ginny als sie durch die Tür trat. „Er ist offiziell von seinem Wachposten entlassen."

Hermine lachte. "Das hört sich an, als würdest du eine Gefangene oder so was eskortieren. Was geht vor sich?". Sie bemerkte, dass Ginny eine Tasche trug. „Was soll das alles bedeuten?"

Ginny lief an ihrer Freundin vorbei und begann dann den Inhalt der Tasche über all auf Hermines Bett  
zu verstreuen. Da war Make-up, Spangen, Haarnadeln und eine Ansammlung von Flaschen mit Haarglättungszaubertrank.

„Ich helfe dir, dich bereit zu machen", sagte sie und zwinkerte ihrer Freundin zu.

„Bereit zu machen für was?", fragte Hermine.

„Für das, was Harry plant", sagte sie. "Ich hab ihm den ganzen Nachmittag geholfen. Er hat sogar Ron und Neville dazugebracht zu helfen. Und bevor du mich fragst, was er plant, sag ich dir, dass ich geschworen habe es dir nicht zu erzählen."

Hermine nickte. Ginny lehnte sich weiter vor und flüsterte verschwörerisch, "doch ich sag dir eins...du wirst es lieben. Ich verwette mein Leben darauf."

"Beeil dich Ron", sagte Harry, als er seinen Zauberstab benutzte, um die letzte Kerze anzuzünden.

„Ich versuchs", sagte Ron von der anderen Seite des Astronomieturms. „Weißt du, du warst derjenige, der Kerzen über den ganzen Platz haben wollte. Es müssen 300 verdammte Kerzen hier sein, es braucht eine Weile sie anzuzünden! Du kannst mir danken, weißt du?"

„Danke", sagte Harry schnell. 

„Ja, das klingt aufrichtig", sagte Ron und zündete die letzte Kerze an. Er drehte sich zu seinem Freund um. Harry lief jetzt in der Mitte des Turms auf und ab.

„Harry", sagte Ron. "Beruhige dich."

"Beruhigen?", fragte Harry ihn. „Ich kann mich nicht beruhigen. Das kann sie wirklich erschrecken, weiß du?"

"Das wird es nicht", sagte Ron. „Glaub mir, sie wird das alles sehen und wird zu einem großen alten Haufen Schleim schmelzen. Ich bin kein Mädchen, aber das würde mich zu einem Haufen Schleim schmelzen lassen. Und bevor du zu lachen anfängst, wenn du meine letzte Bemerkung bei irgendjemanden erwähnst, werde ich dich in einen Haufen Schleim verwandeln."

Harry lachte nervös. 

„Ich glaube alles ist an seinem Platz", sagte Ron. „Der Rest liegt an dir und ihr."

Ron drehte sich um, um zu gehen, doch Harry rief ihn zurück.

„Warte einen Moment, Ron", sagte Harry. „Ich will dir danken für alles, was du getan hast. Ich weiß, es war nicht leicht für dich, aber ich möchte das du weißt, dass ich dir danke." 

„Gern geschehen", sagte Ron. "Das mit mir und Hermine hätte nie funktioniert. Eines ist sicher, sie hätte mich vollkommen verrückt gemacht. Und noch eines sie hat vom ersten Moment an, ihr Herz an dich gehängt."

Harry lächelte. 

„Ich weiß nicht warum", sagte Ron sarkastisch. „Ich meine du trägst diese Narbe, diese ganze Rette-die-Welt-Sache, ich meine was hast du wirklich?"

„Du bist solch ein Idiot", sagte Harry.

„Ja, genauso wie du", sagte Ron. „Wenn man davon absieht, dass du der Idiot bist, der das Mädchen wirklich bekommen hat..."

Harry nickte. „Danke Ron." 

"Gute Nacht, Harry", sagte Ron und lächelte ihn an. "Und viel Glück." 

Hermine zog schob nervös den Träger ihres Kleides zurück auf ihre Schulter. Als Ginny schließlich damit fertig war, Hermine herzurichten, hatte sie sie zum Astronomieturm geschickt. Sie hatte darauf bestanden, dass Hermine ihr weißes, leichtes Sommerkleid mit den Spaghettiträgern anzog. Sie hatte Hermine sogar ein paar Perlenohrringe geliehen, die einst Ginnys Urgroßmutter gehört hatten.

"Lass ihnen nichts geschehen, Hermine", hatte Ginny gesagt. "Meine Mum würde mich umbringen, wenn irgendwas mit ihnen geschieht. Sie hat sie mir zu meinem 15. Geburtstag geschenkt. Sie sind  
der schönste Schmuck, den ich habe."

Hermine hatte versprochen, dass sie die Ohrringe mit ihrem Leben bewachen würde. Ginny hatte Hermines Haar zu einem eleganten französischen Zopf geflochten und ein paar Haarsträhnen zu Locken gedreht die an ihrem Gesicht entlang hinunterfielen. Hermine hatte es fast nicht geglaubt, als Ginny fertig war. Sie hatte nie gedacht, dass sie schön war, doch als sie ihr Spiegelbild sah, fühlte sie sich schön. Ginny schickte sie nach einer schnellen Umarmung fort und ließ sie versprechen ihr Morgen auf der Heimreise im Zug Details zu enthüllen.

Mit dem ganzen Drumherum wurde Hermine ziemlich nervös. Sie holte tief Luft, ehe sie Stufen zum Astronomieturm erklomm. Sie bemerkte, dass jede Stufe mit einer brennenden Kerze gesäumt war.  
Als sie schließlich die Spitze des Turms erreicht hatte, blickte sie sich in dem Raum um und sah, dass es tausend Blumen seien mussten, die den Raum zierten. In der Mitte des Turms war ein Kreis aus rosa Rosen und großen Steinen.

„Harry", flüsterte sie.

Sie hörte ihn, bevor sie ihn sah.

„Überraschung", sagte er und trat hinter einem der Pfeiler hervor.

Auch er hatte sich herausgeputzt. Er trug khakifarbene Hosen, ein weißes Hemd mit einer blauen Krawatte und passende Schuhe.

„Wow", sagte er als er sie schließlich ganz erblickte. „Du siehst…wow." 

Sie lachte und ihre Wangen röteten sich leicht. „Danke. Du siehst auch sehr gut aus."  
Sie standen da und sahen sich einige Momente lang an.

„Also spann mich nicht länger auf die Folter", sage sie. „Für was ist das alles?"

„Für dich", sagte er. „Und für mich auch, aber am meisten für dich."

„Du hättest das nicht alles für mich tun müssen", sagte sie.

„Nun", sagte Harry und räusperte sich. „Ich wollte etwas für dich tun an unserer letzten gemeinsamen Nacht, und nein, ich weiß nicht ob dies wirklich unsere letzte gemeinsame Nacht sein wird, aber es wäre möglich. Ich will dich nicht gehen lassen ohne dir zu zeigen, wie viel du mir bedeutest. Ich weiß wirklich nicht was ich tun soll, denn ich weiß nicht wie ich anfangen soll dir zu sagen wie viel du mir bedeutest, Hermine. Aber ich dachte mir eine Art...", seine Stimme erstarb und Hermine beobachtete, wie er auf die Knie ging. Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern, als er sie in seine nahm. 

„Oh, Harry", flüsterte sie.

„Ich weiß, dass alles scheint ziemlich eilig und in letzter Minute, und vielleicht sind wir zu jung um solch eine Bindung miteinander einzugehen, aber ich brauche keine Jahre um damit zu warten. Wir beide wissen wie kostbar Zeit ist. Du weißt nicht, wie viel Zeit du hast. Du solltest die Menschen in deinem Leben immer wissen lassen, wie du für sie empfindest. Nun, dies ist die Zeit und der Augenblick, in dem ich dich wissen lassen will, wie ich für dich fühle. Ich weiß, wir sind zu jung, um offiziell miteinander verheiratet zu sein, aber ich habe mich gefragt, ob wir uns heute Abend unser eigenen Versprechen und Gelöbnisse einander geben könnten."

Sie schwieg und ihre Hände zitterten immer noch.

„Okay, hab ich dich vollkommen erschreckt?", fragte er besorgt.

Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Was dann?", fragte er zärtlich und sah zu ihr auf. „Bitte sag etwas. Irgendwas. Sag mir dass ich in den See springen soll. Doch sag irgendwas, Hermine."

Sie atmete langsam aus und ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. 

„Harry James Potter", sagte sie. „Das ist ohne Zweifel das schönste, was jemand je in meinem Leben für mich getan hat."

Er lächelte erleichtert. „Also, willst du das mit mir tun?"

Sie lächelte und nickte. Rasch sprang er auf die Füße, hob sie hoch und wirbelte sie herum. Sie lachten beide, als er sie schließlich herunterließ. 

"Also, was machen wir?", fragte sie.

Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zur Mitte des Turm, wo der Kreis aus rosa Rosen und Steinen war.

„Bleib hier stehen", sagte er. 

Er zog sie in den Kreis und nahm ihre Hände in seine. Er lächelte sie nervös an, bevor er zu sprechen begann. 

„Leute sind immer und ewig auf der Suche, auf einer Reise nach nirgendwo. Und weiß du was? Ich glaube, dass könnte ich gewesen sein, bis ich dich gefunden habe. Und ich weiß das meine Reise begann und mit dir enden wird. Ich wette du fragst dich, für was diese Steine sind..."

„Ja", flüsterte Hermine.

"Nun, die Sache ist die, dass ich keinen Ring habe, denn ich dir schenken könnte, also ist das eine Art, die das selbe bedeutet. Ich meine, es ist kein 14karätiges Gold oder so etwas, aber es ist das beste, was ich tun konnte. Es repräsentiert unseren Bund der Liebe... ein unbegrenzter Ring, ohne Anfang oder Ende, der nie gebrochen wird. Hermine Elisabeth Granger, ich verspreche, dass ich unsere Liebe ewig mit mir tragen werde. Wir werden als eins zusammen sein jetzt und in Ewigkeit."

Sie strahlte ihn an, als er sich herunterlehnte und sie zärtlich küsste.

„Warte", sagte sie. „Du darfst das erst danach tun."

„Entschuldige", sagte er schüchtern. „Ich konnte nicht anders."

„Nun, ich weiß nicht wie ich mich dem anschließen kann", sagte sie und ließen seine Hände einen Augenblick los, um sich eine Träne von der Wange zu wischen. Sie nahm seine Hände in ihre und sprach ihr eigenes Gelöbnis.  
„Ich wusste vom ersten Moment an, dass jemand besonderes in meinem Leben sein würdest. Ich wusste nicht, wie besonders du werden würdest, aber ich wusste tief in meinem Herzen, dass wir irgendwie etwas besonders einander bedeuten würden. In den Jahren, die ich dich kenne, hast du nie aufgehört mich zu erstaunen wie mitfühlend, liebenswürdig und fürsorglich du bist. Bei allem was geschehen ist, hast du immer noch dies große Eigenschaft zu lieben und das ist eine erstaunliche Sache, das zu bezeugen. Ich habe nie jemanden gekannt wie dich, Harry. Du bist die erste Person an die dich denke, wenn ich aufwache und die letzte Person an die ich denke, bevor ich einschlafe. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wie mein Leben wäre, wenn du nicht darin wärst. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit wir haben, aber ich weiß, dass es gut verbracht war, weil ich es mit dir verbracht habe. Also, Harry James Potter, ich verspreche deine Liebe für immer bei mir zu tragen. Mein Herz und meine Seele gehören dir von jetzt an bis in Ewigkeit."

Als sie zu sprechen aufhörte, hatte auch Harry Tränen in den Augen. Hermine sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Du kannst mich jetzt küssen", sagte sie. „Wenn du willst."

Er nickte und küsste sie. Lange Zeit hielten sie einander in den Armen.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte sie.

„Ich liebe dich", antwortete sie.

Soviel wussten sie. Soviel vertrauten sie. Soviel glaubten sie. 


	12. Chapter 12

So ihr Lieben, heute poste ich auch gleich das letzte Kapitel! Und keine Angst „Fortsetzung folgt..."

Kapitel 12 

Zwei Monate später…

21. August 1996 

Molly Weasley hatte Harrys weißes Hemd, seine Hosen und seinen Umhang gewaschen und gebügelt. Sie hatte die Sachen auf sein Bett gelegt, während er duschen war. Nur mit seinen Boxershorts bekleidet saß Harry auf der Bettkante des Feldbetts in Rons Zimmer.

Er war hier, seit es passiert war. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley hatten darauf bestanden. Er hatte nicht protestiert. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, war er sich nicht wirklich bewusst, wo er war. 

Der Gedenkgottesdienst würde heute Nachmittag auf dem Hogwartsgelände stattfinden. Harry hatte ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, wie der das durchstehen würde. Es war zu früh. Es hätte nicht passieren sollen, bevor sie alle alt und grau waren. 

Es war vor einer Woche geschehen, doch die Erinnerungen daran und der Schmerz waren noch so frisch. In diesen sieben Tagen hatte er alle menschlichen Emotionen durchgemacht –er hatte geweint, er war wütend, er fühlte sich schuldig. Am meisten fühlte er sich wie ein Heuchler. Er sollte nicht derjenige sein der hier auf diesem Bett saß. Er sollte nicht der sein, der atmete, der jeden Morgen aus dem Bett aufstand. Er hätte es sein sollen der den letzten

Preis hätte zahlen sollen. Wenn er die Plätze tauschen könnte, wäre er gerne gestorben. Er war der Grund, weshalb ihr Leben so verdammt kurz gewesen war. In der Zeit danach hatte er Professor McGongall aufgesucht und sie gebeten, ihn einen Zeitumkehrer benutzten zu lassen, um zu verhindern, was geschehen war. McGongall hatte sanft abgelehnt. Er hatte sie beschimpft, aber sie war hart geblieben.

Als er vom Bett aufstand hörte er unten Geräusche von Aktivität. Er konnte nicht hören, was die Leute sagten, aber er hörte definitiv den dumpfen Klang von Menschen, die sich unterhielten. Er konnte die frischen Muffins und Pasteten riechen, die Mrs. Weasley gebacken hatte.

Sie buk nahezu nonstop, seitdem es passiert war. Ginny sagte, dass sei ihre Art, um mit der Trauer umzugehen. Etwas zu tun, gab ihr das Gefühl nützlich zu sein, sagte Mrs. Weasley.  
In den vergangenen Tagen war der Fuchsbau ungewöhnlich still gewesen. Das war umso unglaublicher, da alle Weasley Kinder nach der Tragödie nachhause gekommen waren. Natürlich hatte die Schwere dieser Situation damit zu tun, doch Harry vermutete, dass es ebenso etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte. Von allen aber war er es, für den es am schwierigsten war. Ja, alle waren da ohne eine Ausnahme.

Harry betrachtete sein Spiegelbild und fand, dass er wirklich so schlecht aussah, wie er sich fühlte. Sein Gesicht war bleich und abgemagert, und er hatte dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen. Er hatte in den vergangenen Tagen nicht viel geschlafen, oder gegessen. Er wollte nichts essen und jedes Mal wenn er schlief konnte er die Schreie hören und die furchtbaren Ereignisse sehen und wusste, dass er absolut nichts tun konnte, um das zu ändern.

Er nahm den Kamm von der Kommode und begann sein nasses Haar zu kämmen. Als er das Tat fiel ihm ein gerahmtes Bild von sich, Ron und Hermine ins Auge. Harry erinnerte sich an den Tag, als das Foto gemacht worden war. Es war während ihres ersten Schuljahrs gewesen. An einem warmen Nachmittag hatten sie beschlossen unten am See zu lernen und Lavender Brown, die eine neue Kamera bekommen hatte, hatte ihnen angeboten ein Foto zu mache. Er sah sich die drei Kinder auf dem Foto an und wunderte sich wie sorglos und glücklich sie aussahen. Sie hatten keine Ahnung was für eine Tragödie und Horror vor ihnen lag. Die Hermine auf dem Bild strahlte zu ihm hinauf und winkte ihm enthusiastisch zu. Der Ron auf dem Foto schlug Harry spielerisch auf den Arm und streckte Hermine die Zunge hinter ihrem Rücken heraus. Hermine bemerkte schließlich Ron, rollte mit den Augen und wechselte einen Blick mit dem Harry auf dem Foto, bevor sie in Kichern ausbrach.

Neue Tränen traten in seine Augen, als er sehnsüchtig auf das Foto blickte. Die Dinge würden nie wieder so sein. Er nahm das gerahmte Bild in die Hand und trug es mit sich zum Feldbett. Wieder dachte er an den Tag, als sein ganzes Leben auseinander gebrochen war. Wenn er jetzt zurückblickte, hätte er wissen sollen, dass die Dinge zu gut gewesen waren, um wahr zu sein. Etwas hatte passieren müssen, um es zu zerstören. Die Dinge waren zu lange Zeit zu gut gewesen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis etwas kam und das Gleichgewicht zerstörte. Etwas musste kommen.

_Rückblick __  
_  
14. August 1996 

Nachdem Harry zwei ungewöhnlich ereignislose Wochen bei den Dursleys verbracht hatte, war er nach Hogwarts zurück gekehrt, um sein ausführliches Training in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu beginnen. Er würde fast zwei Monate hier sein und fühlte, als ob er es tatsächlich schaffen könnte. Er fing wirklich an zu glauben, dass er bereit sein würde, wenn Voldemort seinen endgültigen Schritt tun würde. 

Die Tage waren so ziemlich immer dasselbe. Morgens half er Hagrid dabei seine Pflichten als Wildhüter zu erfüllen. Nachmittags absolvierte er sein Training mit Lupin in verschienen Zaubersprüchen, Gegenzauber, Verteidigungs und Angriffs Taktiken. Die Abende waren der schlimmste Teil, weil er seine Okklumenetik Stunden mit Snape fortsetzen musste. Dumbledore war bei einigen Stunden anwesend, was Snapes Benehmen gegenüber Harry besserte, aber nicht sehr.

Er konnte regelmäßiger mit Hermine korrospondieren, als er erwartet hatte. Sie hatte einen aufregenden Sommer, doch sie schrieb ihm, dass sie ihn mehr vermisste als er sich je vorstellen könnte. Sie verbrachte den Sommer mit Kit, genoss es zu Baseballspielen zu gegen und half ihren Eltern in ihrer zahnärztlichen Praxis, indem sie Telefondienst machte und Papierkram erledigte. Auch sie zählte die Tage, bis sie wieder zusammen sein würden.

Die Briefe waren nett, aber er vermisste sie mehr, als er sich es je hätte vorstellen können. Er war froh, dass der Sommer reibungslos verlief. Es wurden keine Sichtungen von Voldemort berichtet. Lupin sagte Harry er solle dem nicht zuviel Glauben schenken, vielmehr bedeutete es, dass Voldemort etwas großes vorhatte. Dennoch, Harry war aufgeregt bei der Aussicht das er bald sein siebtes und letztes Jahr in Hogwarts beginnen würde.

Der Tag, der alles veränderte begann wie gewöhnlich. Er erwachte um sieben Uhr morgens, duschte rasch und zog sich an, bevor er hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte lief.  
Harry fand Hagrid auf den Stufen vor seiner Hütte sitzend vor, einen Teller mit Toast und Marmelade zu seinen Füßen.

"Morgen Harry", sagte Hagrid und lächelte ihn an. „Nimm Platz und iss was zum Frühstück."

„Danke", sagte Harry und nahm auf der untersten Stufe Platz. Er nahm sich etwas zu essen.

„Ich kanns kaum glauben, das du bald dein letztes Schuljahr beginnst", sagte Hagrid. „Es scheint erst gestern gewesen zu sein, dass ich dich von diesen schrecklichen Muggeln geholt habe und dich zur Winkelgasse brachte."

Harry lächelte.

"Sie dich jetzt an", sagte Hagrid und strahlte ihn an. „Deine Mum und dein Dad würden stolz auf dich sein, ja das würden sie." 

Harrys Wangen rötete sich ein bisschen.

„Danke Hagrid", sagte Harry. „Für alles was du für mich getan hast, meine ich. Ich glaube wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, wäre ich nie hierher gekommen."

„Unsinn", sagte Hagrid. „Du wärst hier, Harry. Deine Name wurde bereits bei deiner Geburt eingeschrieben."

"Nun, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, Hagrid, hätte ich nie von alle dem gewusst", sagte Harry. "Du warst der erste wirklich Freund, den ich hatte."

Harry umarmte seinen Freund und Hagrid lachte.

„Nun, wie ich hörte, sind Glückwünsche angebracht", sagte Hagrid, als sie später zum Schulgarten liefen. Sie wollten fleischfressende Schnecken zum Schulkohl bringen.

„Wozu?", fragte Harry.

"Dafür dass du Schulsprecher geworden bist und Hermine Schulsprecherin", sagte Hagrid. "Wann hat Dumbledore es dir gesagt?"

„Vor ein paar Tagen", gab Harry zu. "Ich vermute Hermine wird darüber vollkommen aus dem Häuschen sein."

Hagrid lachte. „Sehr richtig, das ist sie. Das wird sie verdammt wohl sein! Das Abzeichen ist wie für sie gemacht! Ich glaube sie ist die kleverste Hexe die diese Schule je gesehen hat."

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry stolz. „Ich wünschte ich hätte sie sehen können, als ihr Brief kam. Sie wird sagen, dass sie das nie erwartet hätte, aber ich weiß, dass sie es doch erwartet hat."

Hagrid lachte.

„Was?", fragte Harry und half Hagrid mit den abstoßenden Kanistern.

„Ich hab immer über euch beide bescheid gewusst", sagte Hagrid. „Wußte dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bevor du es merkst."

„Ja, nun, ich wünschte ich hätte ein bisschen früher eine Ahnung gehabt", sagte Harry. „Ich hätte nicht soviel Zeit verschwendet."

„Nun, ich denke es ist zur richtigen Zeit für euch beide geschehen", sagte Hagrid. „Es ist passiert, wie es passieren sollte."

„Das denke ich auch", sagte Harry. „Nun wir beeilen uns besser ich muss Lupin in 20 Minuten treffen."

Nach seinem Unterricht bei Lupin ging Harry in sein Zimmer, um ein Nickerchen zu machen. Zu seiner Überraschung fand er ein Päckchen auf seinem Bett vor. Er fragte sich, von wem es wohl sein konnte. Es stand kein Absender drauf oder überhaupt irgendetwas.

Er setzte sich aufs Bett und begann das Päckchen zu öffnen. Im inneren befand sich eine alte kupferne Schale. Ein Brief war an die Schale geklebt. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl überkam Harry als er den Brief von der Schale zog.

Seine Hände zitterten ein wenig, als er den Brief entfaltete und zu lessen began. Da stand:

_Potter: __  
__Herz. __  
__Freund. __  
__Familie. ___

_Wen wirst du wählen? Wähle weise. Diese Schale ist ein Portschlüssel. Du musst alleine kommen. Wenn du jemanden von diesem Brief erzählst oder jemanden mitbringst, wirst du alle drei verlieren. Sei clever, Potter. Sei klever. __  
_  
Harry las den Brief wieder und wieder. Er hatte ein dumpfes Gefühl im Magen. Herz, Freund, Familie. Das konnte nicht sein, oder? Hermine war gesund und munter in Amerika, oder? Wie sollte Voldemort sie bekommen haben? Es war dumm, so etwas zu denken. Er sprach über den mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt. Es war nicht so, dass etwas so winziges wie Geographie ihn aufhalten würde.

So, jetzt hast du es. Voldemort hatte offensichtlich Hermine. Freund – das bedeutete Ron, dachte Harry. Familie? Voldemort würde keinen der Dursleys nehmen – sie bedeuteten Harry nichts.  
Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und rational zu denken. Das letzte mal, als so etwas geschehen war, war es in die Mysteriums Abteilung gegangen, Voldemort hatte sich darauf verlassen, dass er den Helden spielen würde. Das konnte sehr gut die selbe Sache sein. Doch was, wenn nicht? Lupin hatte gesagt, dass Voldemorts lange Zeit des versteckens wahrscheinlich bedeutete, dass er etwas großes plante. Wenn es das war, was er dachte, was dies gewiss groß.

Wenn er dies ignorierte und Voldemort wirklich Hermine, Ron und eine unbekannte Person hatte, was würde geschehen? Leben bedeutete Voldemort nichts. Er würde nicht zögern sie zu töten.   
Er hatte keine andere Wahl. Er musste es tun. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab in die rechte Hand. Mit seiner linken ergriff er die kupferne Schale.

Es geschah sofort. Er spürte das bekannte Gefühl weggezogen zu werden. Zuerst war alles schwarz und dann innerhalb von Sekunden sah er einen Blitz und einen Wirbel von Farben. Alles was er hörte war das grelle Geräusch des Windes. Ehe er wusste, was geschah, schlug er auf dem Boden auf. Er klopfte sich den Staub ab und hob seinen Zauberstab vom Boden auf. Er sah sich um. Er schien in einer Art Haus zu sein.

Alles schien undeutlich bekannt zu sein. Plötzlich spürte er einen grellen Schmerz in seiner Stirn. Seine Narbe fühlte sich an, als würde sie brennen. Er versuchte den Schmerz abzuschütteln, doch er war so intensiv. Er wusste genau, was das bedeutete.

Der Boden war aus Holz und knackte bei jedem Schritt. Das Haus war alt und staubig und sah aus, als wenn es nicht gepflegt worden wäre. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen. Ein schrecklicher Geruch war hier – es hoch nach Abfall und Verwesung. Harrys Nase zog sich zusammen als er den schrecklichen Geruch roch. 

Harry lief den Flur hinunter, am Ende des Korridors stand eine Tür halb offen. Ein flackerndes Licht schien durch den Spalt. Harry trat ein paar Schritte näher und umklammerte den Zauberstab in seiner Hand fester. Bei jedem Schritt blickte er nach links und nach rechts, bereit für alles, was kommen würde. Als er sich der Tür näherte, intensivierte sich der Schmerzen an seiner Stirn. Harry versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. 

Als er schließlich die Tür öffnete, sah er sofort Voldermort, er saß in der Mitte eines sehr großen Zimmers, umgeben von Licht aus Kerzen und Laternen. Das Licht war fast blendend. Er trug einen dunklen Umhang, seine Haut war bleich und geisterhaft und seine Augen waren so bedrohlich rot, wie immer. Er lächelte, als er Harry durch die Tür kommen sah.

"Wie nett von dir zu kommen", zischte Voldemort. „Willkommen in meinem Heim. Nun, wenn ich ehrlich bin war es nicht immer mein Heim, aber ich spürte ich sollte das alles für dich enden lassen, wo alles für mich angefangen hat."

Harry hatte keine Ahnung wovon er sprach. Er umgriff seinen Zauberstab nur fester und zeigte damit direkt auf Voldemort.

"Das ist das Haus meiner Kindheit", sagte Voldemort herablassend.

"Von mir aus", sagte Harry. „Wo sind sie?"

Voldemort lachte. "Du hast mein Rätsel gelöst, oder? Ich dachte mir, dass du das würdest. Ich muss zugeben, es war nicht sehr originell, aber ich wollte sicher stellen, dass du kommst."

"Ich bin hier du Bastard", sagte Harry zornig. „Nun, warum sagst du mir jetzt nicht, weshalb ich hier bin."

"Exzellent!", sagte Voldemort und klatschte in die Hände. „Ich mag Männer, die gleich zum Geschäft kommen und nicht drumherum reden. Du bist wirklich ein Zauberer nach meinem Herzen."

„Du weißt nicht, was ein Herz ist", spie Harry hervor.

„Nun, vielleicht nicht", sagte Voldemort. „Aber du weißt es." 

Harry sah zu als Voldemort flüsterte: „Accio, Zauberstab!"

Mit Schrecken sah Harry wie sein Zauberstab aus seiner Hand schoss und quer durch den Raum in Voldemorts ausgestreckte Hand flog. Harry verfluchte sich selbst, dass er so dumm war. Voldemort wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit einem mit Vorhängen zugezogenen Teil des Raums zu.

"Ah, hier ist sie", sagte Voldemort, und nahm den Vorhand in die Hand. Der Vorhang zog sich zurück du Harry keuchte, als er Hermine auf einen Stuhl sah, ihre Arme und Beine waren gefesselt, ihr Mund war mit einem Schal geknebelt.

"Lass sie gehen", schrie Harry. 

„Tss,tss", sagt Voldemort. „Sie ist nur unser einziger Gast, weiß du? Wir dürfen die anderen nicht vergessen." 

"Dein Freund", sagte Voldemort und hob seine Hand zu einem weiteren zugezogenen Teil des Raums, er öffnete sich und gab Roh frei, der ebenso gefesselt und geknebelt war.

"Lass sie gehen", schrie Harry zurück. „Du willst sie nicht! Das hat nichts mit ihnen zu tun! Das hat mit dir und mir zu tun, nicht mit ihnen!"

"Warte! Warte!", sagte Voldemort bissig. „Du musst warten, Potter. Wir haben unseren letzten Gast auf dieser kleinen Party noch nicht willkommen geheißen. Dieser ganz besonders, war ein ziemlicher Fang. Du hast gedacht, du hättest ihn verloren, aber in unserer Welt sind die Dinge nicht immer wie sie scheinen, oder?"

Harry sah ihn an.

„Bringt die Spannung dich um?", fragte Voldemort. „Nun, dass lass uns das beenden, sollen wir?"  
Mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand öffnete sich ein weiterer zugezogener Teil des Raums und zu Harrys schock, saß Sirius Black auf einen metallenen Stuhl. Er war gefesselt, aber nicht geknebelt wie Hermine und Ron.

„Sirius?", keuchte Harry.

"Harry", sagte Sirius, seine Stimme war ziemlich schwach. Sein Haar war lang gewachsen und sogar sein Bart war länger. Er sah ziemlich bleich aus und so, als wäre er lange Zeit krank gewesen. Er wirkte schwach und war wirklich nur der Schatten seiner selbst.

"Bist du es wirklich?", fragte Harry, seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

"Harry", sagte Sirius. "Du musst hier raus."

"Nicht ohne euch drei", sagte Harry. „Ich bin gekommen um euch alle zu retten."

"Ah! Aber du kannst es nicht", sagte Voldemort schadenfroh. „Der Deal ist, mein lieber Harry Potter, dass du nur ein Leben retten kannst."

"Du sagst, ich muss wählen?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

"Ja", sagte Voldemort einfach. „Schau, du und ich werden unser Duell haben, aber vorher werde ich zwei unser drei Gäste hier eliminieren. Du kannst einen von ihnen retten."

"Du nimmst mich und lässt sie gehen", sagte Harry. „Das ist meine Wahl."

"Das funktioniert nicht, Potter", sagte er. „So funktioniert das nicht! Du musst eine Wahl treffen. Wird es das geliebte Schlammblut sein, die von dir gerettet wird? Sie ist ziemlich klug oder nicht? Sie erinnert mich an deine Mutter. Ich frage mich, ob es so befriedigend sein wird sie zu töten, wie es bei deiner Mutter war."

"SEI STILL!", schrie Harry zurück. Er sah zu Hermine die vergebens versuchte sich von ihren Fesseln zu befreien. Ihr Augen sahen flehend zu Harry, sie sah zu Tode erschrocken aus.

Harry begann in Panik zu verfallen. Er wusste, in seinem Fall würde das nicht helfen, aber was sollte er tun? Er konnte nur einen von ihnen retten? Wie sollte er wählen? Das waren für ihn die drei wichtigsten Personen auf der Welt. Er konnte nicht zwischen ihnen wählen. Das war unmöglich. Es musste einen Weg geben sie alle zu retten. Um Merlines Willen, wozu hatte er diesen Sommer alles getan? Er hatte daran gearbeitet die dunklen Künste zu bekämpfen. Hier stand er der größten Bedrohung gegenüber und er stand an der Schwelle vor einer Panik. Das war nicht der Weg um da heraus zu kommen. Sagte er sich selbst, um sich zu konzentrieren. Es musste einen Weg geben, aber wie?

"Und dein bester Freund hier, Mr. Weasley", sagte Voldemort.

"Und dann die einzige Familie, die du je gekannt hast", sagte er und blieb neben Sirius stehen. „Der Mann, den du als einen Vater ansiehst."

"Harry, hör nicht auf ihn", sagte Sirius. „Hör nicht auf ihn." 

"Ich brauche bald deine Antwort", sagte Voldemort. „Oder Köpfe werden zu rollen beginnen, also sprich. Tick, tack, tick, tack."

Harry sah zwischen den dreien hin und her. Er konnte nicht wählen! 

Voldemort seufzte ungeduldig.

„Mr. Weasley", sagte Voldemort und schnellte mit seine Zauberstab zu Ron hinüber. Rons Augen weiteten sich, als Voldemorts Zauberstab auf Ron zeigte. Zu Harrys Erleichterung murmelte er keinen unverzeihlichen Fluch, doch er murmelte einen Zauberspruch um die Seile und den Knebel zu entfernen.

"Harry", sagte Ron, er rieb sich seine Handgelenke, wo die Seile sich in seine Haut eingebrannt hatten. 

„Ron", sagte Harry.

"Ah, nein wir werden nicht zuerst mit Mr. Weasley fortfahren", sagte Voldemort. „Wie sagen die Muggel immer? Oh ja, Ladies first."

Zu Harrys Entsetzen sah er wie Voldemort seine Aufmerksamkeit und seinen Zauberstab Hermine zuwandte und ohne mit den Augen zu blinzen schrie er: "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"NEEEEEIIIIIINNNNN!!!!!!", schrie Harry. Er sah wie Hermines Körper in ihren Fesseln schlaff wurde.

Harry und Ron gingen beide auf Voldemort los, der einfach "STUPEFY" beiden entgegenrief und lachte, als sie beide zu Boden fielen.

„Die Gentelmen sollten zweimal darüber nachdenken, bevor sie so etwas tun", sagte Voldemort. „Schaut keiner von euch hat einen Zauberstab, das ist es nicht sehr klever so etwas zu tun."

Harry versuchte seine Augen von Hermine abzuwenden. Er wusste, wenn er sie ansah, würde er in Stücke zerbrechen und sie alle waren verloren. Nie zuvor war Harry so wütend gewesen. Jeder Gedanke an Rationalität und Selbstkontrolle flog davon, als er sah wie Voldemort da stand und lachte.

"Weißt du Harry", sagte Voldemort. „Wenn du mich umbringst, wird sie das nicht zurückbringen. Sie wird so tot bleiben wie sie jetzt ist, weißt du? Sie ist fort. Deine Gleichgültigkeit hat ihr das Leben gekostet. Wer soll der nächste sein? Wir haben nur noch zwei zur Auswahl!"

„Du Sohn einer Hure", erwiderte Harry scharf. „Der nächste der stirbt bist du."

„Ich hab sie nicht umgebracht, Potter", spie Voldemort zurück. „Du warst es. Du hast es getan. Wenn sie nicht mit dir verbunden gewesen wäre, wäre sie noch am Leben und glücklich. Nun, so lebendig und glücklich wie Schlammblüter es verdienen."

Harry sah wie Ron hinter Voldemort versuchte leise an Harrys Zauberstab zu kommen, der nur wenige Schritte entfernt von Voldemort auf dem Boden lag.

"Wenn ich es nur geschafft hätte, dich zu erledigen, als du ein Baby warst, hätte all dies vermieden werden können. Nun besser später als nie, wie ich immer sage", zischte er. Voldemorts ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt Harry. Er achtete nicht auf Ron der näher und näher auf den Zauberstab am Boden zukroch.

Sirius, der Rons Versuch an den Zauberstab zu kommen bemerkt hatte, begann plötzlich zu sprechen.

„LASS IHN IN RUHE!", schrie er.

Dies lenkte Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit weiter ab, als sein Blick zu Sirius Black wanderte.

"Was willst du tun, gefesselt auf einem Stuhl, Black? Ja ich denke, ich werde dich als nächstes nehmen."

Voldemort gackerte ein weiteres mal. 

Die Ablenkung gab Ron genug Zeit den Zauberstab zu ergreifen und ihn Harry zuzuwerden, der ihn triumphierend auffing.

„Nicht so schnell, du Sohn einer Hure", sagte Harry. „Jetzt, sind es nur du und ich."

„Du hast nicht den Mut jemanden zu töten, Potter", sagte er. „Du bist noch ein Kind!"

„Bin ich das?", sagte Harry. „Ich denke nicht. Ich habe mein ganzes Leben darauf gewartet, das zu tun. Accio Zauberstab!"

Voldemorts Zauberstab flog aus sein Hand und in Harrys.

„AVADA KEDAVRA!", schrie Harry. Ein Blitz aus hellem Lichts schoss aus Harrys Zauberstab und traf Voldemort tödlich und Voldemorts Ausdruck des Schocks verschwand, als er zu Boden fiel.

Harry hielt weiterhin seinen Zauberstab auf Voldemort gerichtet, Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen. Ron trat unsicher vorwärts. 

„Harry!", rief er. „Du hast es geschafft!"

Harry fühlte sie betäubt, als er seine Zauberstab sinken ließ. „M,m...mach Sirius von seinen Fesseln los", flüsterte er. Er fühlte sich, als würde er gleich zusammen brechen, doch er schaffte es dorthin zu gehen, wo Hermine auf dem Stuhl zusammengebrochen war. Rasch löste er ihre Fesseln und zog den Knebel aus ihrem Mund. Sie bewegte sich nicht. Sie sagte nichts. Ihre Haut fühlte sich kalt an.

„Hermine", sagte Harry zog sie vom Stuhl und in seine Arme. „Komm schon Mine."  
Wenige Augenblicke Später kam Ron und Sirius herbeigeeilt.

„Geh und hol Hilfe Ron", sagte Sirius. Ron bewegte sich nicht. Er starrte auf den Anblick vor sich.

„Jetzt Ron!", sagte Sirius. „Geh und hol Hilfe!"

Ron nickte und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

„Harry", sagte Sirius. 

"Sie ist nicht tot, Sirius!", sagte Harry und wiegte sie in seinen Armen. „Sie ruht sich nur aus", sagte er. „Ich hab ihr gesagt sie soll mehr schlafen. Sie hat wahrscheinlich zuviel gelesen. Sie tut das immer, weißt du?"

"Harry", sagte Sirius, Tränen schimmerten jetzt in seinen eigenen Augen. Sein Herz war für seinen Patensohn gebrochen.

„Nein", sagte Harry. „Komm Liebes. Er ist weg. Wir haben ihn endgültig erledigt. Wir können endlich unseren Frieden und Ruhe haben, erinnerst du dich? Wir haben gesagt, dass wir das haben werden."

"Sie ist fort, Harry", flüsterte Sirius.

„Nein", sagte Harry. „Sie wird ihre Augen aufmachen. Sie wird es tun. Es ist nicht vorbei. Es ist nicht vorbei. Hermine. Komm schon! Wach bitte auf!" 

"Hermine", sagte Harry bittend. "Komm, Liebling. Wach auf. Lass mich hier nicht allein, okay?"

„Harry", sagte Sirius.

"Sie würde für mich nie aufgeben, Sirius", sagte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich würde nie für sie aufgeben. Hörst du das Hermine?", er beugte sich vor und küsste ihre Stirn. „Ich werde dich nie aufgeben." 

21. August 1996

Asheville, North Carolina

Simon Maxwell saß im Warteraum des Asheville General Krankenhaus und blickte wie jeder besorgte Vater drein. Er hatte jede Zeitschrift im Warteraum durchgeblättert, seit einziges Kind Julie, vor einer Woche hier Patientin geworden war.

Die Ärzte hatten ihren Zustand sorgsam überwachte. Der Grund für ihren Komazustand war noch nicht untersucht. Sie hatte eine Art Kopfverletzung als Resultat eines Autounfalls ausgehalten. In den vergangenen Tagen war ihre Bewusstlosigkeit weg und wieder aufgetreten und die Ärzte verstanden nicht warum.

Ihr Vater hatte seither kaum ihre Seite verlassen. Er hatte den Schwestern die traurige Geschichte erzählt, wie er und seine Tochter kürzlich nach dem Tod seiner Frau – Julies Mutter – von London hierher gezogen waren. Sie hatten entschieden an einem neuen Ort neu anzufangen. Sie hatten noch nicht einmal ihre ganzen Kartons nach dem Umzug ausgepackt. Seine Tochter, so sagte Simon, hatte den Umzug sehr schwer genommen. Sie vermisste ihre Mutter sehr und wie die meisten 16jährigen hatte sie rebelliert.

Sie hatte ohne sein Wissen eines Nachts sein Auto genommen und die Sanitäter fanden sie über dem Lenkrad hängend auf einer Nebenstrasse. Sie war mit dem Auto gegen einen Baum gefahren. Das Auto war ein Totalschaden, doch der Unfall selbst war nicht so ernst gewesen. Es erklärte gewiss nicht den Zustand im dem Julie Maxwell jetzt war.

Sie war ein gesundes 16jähriges Mädchen, nur einem Monat vor ihrem Geburtstag, erzählt ihr Vater den Krankenschwestern. Sie war ein normales, gesundes Kind prahlte Simon vor den Schwestern.  
Sie hatte durch den Unfall keinen Knochenbruch noch innere Verletzungen. Abgesehen von den Kratzern und Blauen Flecken in ihrem Gesicht hätte man nicht geglaubt, dass sie in einen Unfall verwickelt war.

Dr. Williams war ihrem Fall zugewiesen. Her bat Simon den Raum zu verlassen bevor er mit der täglichen Untersuchung begann. Simon hatte einfach genickt und hatte das Zimmer verlassen. Er blickte erwartungsvoll zu Dr. Williams, der gerade den Warteraum betrat. 

"Sie ist aufgewacht", sagte Dr. Williams mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Sie scheint geistesgegenwärtig zu sein. Ihr Lebenszeichen sind gut."

"Hat sie irgendwas gesagt?", fragte Simon.

"Nein", sagte Dr. Williams. „Vielleicht können sie helfen? Würden sie gerne ihre Tochter sehen?" 

Simon nickte.

"Ja, bitte", sagte Simon und stand auf. Er schüttelte die Hand des Arztes. „Ich danke ihnen so sehr." 

Simon folgte Dr. Williams durch die Flügeltüren den Gang hinunter zu Zimmer 312. Julie Maxwell saß in ihrem Bett. Ihr buschiges braunes Haar war irgendwie zerzaust und ihre braunen Augen nahmen alles weit geöffnet auf.

Dr. Williams betrat mit Simon den Raum, der hinter ihm stehen blieb.

Dr. Williams stand neben Julies Bett. „Julie", sagte er. „Ich habe ihren Vater mitgebracht um sie zu sehen. Er ist ziemlich besorgt."

Sie blickte fragend zu Simon, kein Zeichen des Erkennens war in ihrem Gesicht.

„Entschuldigung", sagte sie heiser. „Aber wie bin ich hierher gekommen?"

„Du hattest einen Autounfall", sagte Dr. Williams. „Du bist mit dem Auto deines Vaters gegen einen Baum gefahren."

„Mein Vater?", fragte sie mit immer noch heiserer Stimme.

„Ich bin hier, Süße", sagte Simon trat an Dr. Williams vorbei und ergriff Julies Hand.   
Tränen schimmerten in den braunen Augen des Mädchens. 

„Was ist?", fragte Simon sie.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Julie und zog ihre Hand aus Simons. „Aber ich habe keine Ahnung wer sie sind. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wie ich hier her gekommen bin und ich kann mich ganz gewiss nicht daran erinnern einen Autounfall gehabt zu haben. Sie sagen mein Name ist Julie, aber das scheint nicht mein Name zu sein. Mein Gott! Ich weiß nicht mal wer ich bin? Was ist passiert?"

Dr. Williams tauschte einen besorgten Blick mit Simon. Er tätschelte Julies Schulter tröstend, als Julie weiter schluchzte. „Es ist in Ordnung Julie."

„Mr. Maxwell", sagte Dr. Williams. "Dürfte ich sie kurz nochmals untersuchen? Mal sehen ob wir rausfinden, was los ist."

Simon nickte. „Natürlich. Julie ich warte direkt draußen."

Er war einen letzten Blick auf das Mädchen, die weiter schluchzte, bevor er schließlich den Raum verließ und die Tür leise hinter sich schloss. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür und atmete tief durch.

„So weit so gut", murmelte er. „So weit so gut." 

**ENDE ******

**FORTSETZUNG FOLGT!!!! ****  
**

-So jetzt habe ich es geschafft! Das war das letzte Kapitel! Und Amynoelle hat uns mit einem Cliffhanger hängen lassen. Aber keine Sorge, ich habe mir schon ihre Erlaubnis eingeholt die Forsetzung "No Place that far" übersezten zu dürfen!!!!

Ich hoffe ihr seid dann wieder dabei und lest wie amynoelles Trilogie weitergeht!


End file.
